1: Todo se vale en la Guerra y en el Amor
by Amber Bellum
Summary: La historia de Serenity y Endymion es legendaria. Sin embargo hay una historia aun mas profunda, la de su madre. Nadie sabe que paso con el padre de Serenity, o al menos eso parece. /Traducción de All's fair in love and war by Anja Hoyl\
1. Capitulo 1 Conoce al grupo

_**N/A**: Hola de Nuevo! Estoy segura que dirán que sucedió un milagro pues al fin estoy traduciendo la primera parte de la trilogía en la que está incluida Decided Bride, y puede que así sea, pero para ya no darle más largas al asunto, y dado que estoy bastante emocionada por volver a traducir, pues… aquí les va señoras y señores, con ustedes "All's Fair in Love and War" que sería "Todo se vale en la Guerra y en el Amor", historia creada por __Anja Hoyl__._

_Tal y como lo hizo la autora de la historia en su versión original, yo también les digo que cuando se hace referencia a Venus, Marte, Júpiter, Mercurio y Pluto me estoy refiriendo a los padres de las senshi ok?, y aquí les dejo una lista de las edades_

_Selenity 6 (más pequeña)_

_Kinotsu 11 (más grande)_

_Venus 6 (un poco más grande que Selenity)_

_Mercurio 7_

_Marte 9_

_Júpiter 10 _

_Helen 8_

_Paris 9 (más joven que Marte)_

_Atención__: No soy dueña de esta historia y mucho menos de Sailor Moon. Asi que no me demanden!_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1. Conoce al Grupo**

* * *

Se acurrucó detrás de un arbusto, sin atrever a moverse. Su corazón le palpitaba fuertemente en el pecho y tenía las manos sudorosas. En cualquier momento la descubrirían y eso hacía que temblara ante la expectativa. Su cabello rubio platinado se asomaba mientras echaba un vistazo a sus alrededores. No podía ver a nadie. Se agachó y dejo escapar un ligero suspiro de alivio al pensar que tal vez se habían marchado. Oyó ruidos detrás de ella y se paralizó.

"BOO!" Grito alguien detrás de ella mientras una figura oscura saltaba hacia su escondite. Selenity gritó mientras caía de espaldas al piso. Oyó que alguien contenía la risa mientras levantaba la vista para ver a su captor. Mercurio se encontraba parado detrás de ella, con las manos sobre la boca.

"La encontré!" Gritó, y ella pudo oír pasos que se acercaban. Sonrió mientras extendía una mano para que la ayudara a levantarse.

"Si que te tardaste!" le dijo la princesa de seis años. El sonrió.

"Pero te encontré!" le dijo con orgullo. Júpiter y Venus escogieron ese momento para salir de sus escondites.

"Te escondes muy bien!" se quejó Venus. Ella era solamente dos meses más grande que Selenity pero bastante alta para su edad. Selenity sonrió mientras caminaban hacia un espacio abierto. Una brisa suave soplaba bajo sus pies mientras Marte, Helen y Paris se les unían. Todos se sentaron en la grama mientras Venus y Helen de inmediato comenzaron a hacer guirnaldas de flores.

"Ojala Kino hubiera venido ayer como todos ustedes" Se quejó el joven Paris.

"Él piensa que no somos lo suficientemente buenos para el" Dijo Marte en tono burlón. Selenity rápidamente lo volteo a ver con pánico reflejado en sus ojos.

"No es cierto!" Dijo en una voz algo chillona. Marte la miró juguetonamente.

"Claro que si Niña. Porque crees que no está aquí?" Le pregunto en un tono suave. Lagrimas comenzaron a formarse en los ojos de la pequeña niña.

"Claro que no! Le caemos bien!" Se quejó. Júpiter intervino.

"No la molestes Marte, sabes que aun es una bebe" Dijo. Selenity enfocó su atención en él.

"No lo soy! Ya tengo seis!" Le dijo cortante, sin rastro de lagrimas. Júpiter le sonrió.

"Lo sé, pero aun somos más grandes que tu. Eso te hace una bebe" le respondió, teniendo él ya diez años.

"No lo soy! No soy una bebe!" Le gritó con los puños apretados.

"Bebe, bebe!" Tarareó Paris. Helen levantó la vista.

"Déjenla en paz!" les dijo tajantemente.

"Por supuesto que no es una bebe" Dijo una nueva y calmada voz detrás de ellos. Selenity saltó mientras se daba la vuelta.

"Kino!" Gritó y rodeó la cintura de su héroe con un abrazo. Júpiter y Marte también se levantaron.

"Kino, que bien que ya estás aquí!" Dijo Júpiter alegremente. Marte sonrió burlonamente.

"Comenzábamos a pensar que no aparecerías!" Dijo.

"Hola Kino!" Dijeron Venus y Helen al mismo tiempo. Mercury saludo con la mano y Kino le respondió con un movimiento de cabeza. Kinotsu sonrió a sus amigos y luego bajo la mirada hacia la pequeña niña que lo abrazaba.

"Me dejaras ir Tenshi?" le preguntó tiernamente. Ella levantó la mirada con una enorme sonrisa pintada en el rostro.

"Nop" le dijo ella rápidamente mientras lo abrazaba aun más fuerte. El rió y comenzó a moverse para que se soltara. Finalmente logro que lo aflojara los brazos y rápidamente se sentó a la par de Mercurio, antes que ella pudiera abrazarlo de nuevo. Ella se contentó con sentarse a la par de el abrazando su brazo. El rió mientras observaba a los otros dos chicos sentarse alrededor de él.

"Así que Kino, estás listo para nuestras batallas?"

"Siempre lo estoy!" dijo. Júpiter sonrió.

"Y casi siempre ganas" le dijo recordandole. Marte tosió un poco.

"Esta vez será diferente!" Dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos. Todos los chicos rieron. Era una tradición que cuando todos se reunian organizaban un concurso con espadas de madera para ver quién era el mejor. Puesto que Kino era el mayor, usualmente tenía ventaja.

"Ustedes son tan tontos!" Oyeron a Venus decir mientras continuaba su labor. Mercurio la volteo a ver.

"No tan tontos como ustedes las niñas hacienda guirnaldas de flores!" Le respondió mientras Venus lo miraba seriamente.

"No son tontas, son hermosas!" Le dijo cortante.

"Si!" Agregó Helen mientras que continuaba agregándole flores a la cadena. Ambas chicas tenían coronas de flores en su cabello. Mercurio solamente las ignoró. Selenity finalmente se soltó del brazo de Kino y se unió a Helen y Venus para ayudarlas con su tarea. Los chicos se enfocaron de nuevo en la conversación.

"Lo haremos después de almuerzo?" Preguntó Paris impacientemente. Marte y Júpiter afirmaron con la cabeza de igual manera.

"Ustedes niños tontos deberían de guardar su energía" Dijo Selenity con voz dulce. Todos los chicos la voltearon a ver.

"Y porque Niña?" Le pregunto Marte. Ella lo miró por un momento antes de que se enfocara en la cadena que estaba hacienda y continúo hablando tan tranquilamente como al principio.

"Ustedes saben que el papa y la mama de Helen han organizado una fiesta mañana en la noche" Dijo. Marte levantó una ceja mientras que los otros comenzaban a sonreír burlonamente.

"Y qué?" Pregunto él. Selenity levanto la mirada y le sonrió dulcemente.

"Que ustedes tienen que bailar con nosotros tontito!" le dijo. Marte, Mercurio y Paris arrugaron las caras.

"Ewwwwww, no bailaremos con niñas!" Gritó Paris. Las chicas se miraron las unas a las otras mientras sonreían, guardando sus pensamientos para sí. Kino volteo a ver a Júpiter y ambos sonreían y veían que las chicas se levantaban para sacar a bailar a los más jóvenes.

"Ustedes deben lucir bien mañana en la noche" Dijo Helen, usando la misma dulce voz que Selenity había usado momentos antes. Ahora los chicos tenían una cara de confusión. Las chicas saltaron de repente colocando cada una guirnaldas en las cabezas de Paris, Marte y Mercurio. Los tres chicos gritaron mientras trataban de quitárselas de la cabeza. Venus rápidamente colocó una guirnalda en la cabeza de Júpiter y se unió a Helen para perseguir a los otros tres chicos, tratando de volver a colocarles las cadenas de flores sobre el pelo. Selenity salto hacia Kino y coloco una guirnalda de flores en su cabeza. Júpiter se quitó la suya pero la conservó sobre su regazo.

"La hice especialmente para ti" Le dijo Selenity a Kino mientras que lo abrazaba por el cuello. El suavemente tocó la guirnalda mientras la volteaba a ver.

"Gracias Tenshi, son maravillosas" Dijo. Selenity salto de alegría y se unió a las chicas que perseguían a Marte, Mercurio y Paris. Júpiter y Kino solamente sofreían. Kino lentamente se quito la guirnalda de la cabeza y la colocó sobre su regazo. Júpiter rio.

"Eres un tonto" Le dijo. Kino rio.

"Aun esta niña, alguien tiene que ser atento con ella" Dijo. Júpiter solo sonrió.

"Oooooh. A Kino le gusta Selenity!" Tarareó. Kino se puso rojo y Júpiter rompió en risotadas mientras caía de espaldas en la grama de la risa. Kino también rio y volteo a ver a la niña de la que estaban hablando. _Solo tiene seis años, yo ya tengo once_, pensó para si. Es mi pequeña Tenshi, eso es todo. Volteo a ver a Júpiter que se comenzaba a levantar aunque seguía riendo.

"Awww, A Kino le gusta…" pero se detuvo cuando Kino lo empujo de nuevo. Esta vez, ambos reían a carcajadas.

* * *

_**N/A**: A ver, que tal les pareció el primer capítulo eh? Interesante? Espero que no me tome mucho tiempo continuar traduciendo los demás capítulos. No tengo idea de cuantos son jejeje, la verdad es que no he visto. xxxxx_

_P.D Tenshi significa "Angel"_


	2. Capitulo 2 La promesa

_Atencion: no soy dueña de sailor mooon! aunque me gustaria serlo... saben si esta en venta? ^^_

* * *

**Capitulo 2. La promesa**

* * *

"No hay problema. Solo te enojaste porque una niña te gano" Le dijo molestandolo, pero todos pudieron oir que no intentab insultarlo. Marte sonrio mientras miraba a Jupiter, este le sonrio.

"Si estas listo Marte…" dijo, dejando que su frase quedara en el aire. Marte también sonrio y levanto su espada. Esperaron hasta que Venus saliera del ring para enfrentarse. Paris y Mercurio solo se miraron antes de caminar hacia donde estaban sentadas las tres niñas y Kino. Selenity miraba a los dos contrincantes y luego a los tres chicos sentados a la par de ella.

"Es chistoso como ustedes tres tienen tanta energía cuando ayer estaban muuuuuuy cansados" dijo. Los tres chicos se sonrojaron mientras que las chicas volteaban a verlos, sonriendo triunfantes.

"Bueno, tu sabes que dormimos muy bien anoche" dijo Paris, sin ver a ninguna de ellas a los ojos. Selenity solo sonrio burlonamente.

"Ooooooh ya veo. Entonces no intentaban evadirnos anoche como a la plaga!" Grito. Kino sonrio mientras Paris se sonrojaba. El y Jupiter habian bailado muchas veces con last res chicas mientras que Paris, Mercurio y Marte se habian Escondido. Eventualmente las niñas los habian dejado en su busqueda de los tres Principes perdidos, sin mucha suerte. Helen logro encontrar a Paris dos veces, mientras que Venus encontró a Mercurio tres. Aun podía recorar cuando los ojos de Selenity se llenaron de lagrimas.

"_No puedo encontrarlo Kino. No quiere bailar conmigo" Le había dicho ella. A el no le gustaba verla tan triste._

"_Vamos Selenity, yo bailare contigo de nuevo" Le ofreció. Ella negó con la cabeza._

"_Ya has bailado conmigo" Le dijo, su triste voz lo conmovió. La siguiente canción había conmenzado y ella volteo a ver a todos lados sin suerte. Vio como Venus había jalado a Mercurio la segunda vez y a Helen que encontraba a Paris por primera vez. Marte no se encontraba en ninguna parte. Kino podía ver que ella ya estaba al borde de las lagrimas. Asi que que hizo? Le tomo la mano, le dio una vuelta para ponerla frente a el y comenzaron a bailar. __Ella lo miro sorprendido, y lo piso de nuevo._

"_Vamos Tenshi, bailar conmigo es tan malo?" __Le pregunto. Ella nego con la cabeza._

"_No es eso" Le dijo "Solo quería bailar con tantas personas como pudiera. Ya baile contigo y Helen y Venus y mama y papa y…" balbuceo los nombres de otras personas antes de que Kino riera. __Ella levanto la mirada sorprendida._

"_Kinotsu, te estas riendo de mi?" le grito. El volvió a reir._

"_Al parecer ya has bailado con todos los que se encuentran aquí en el salón" Ella sonrio un poco._

"_No con Marte, Mercurio o Paris!" Dijo. Kino rio y luego noto a alguien en una esquina. Guio a Selenity hacia el lugar. Marte se encontraba parado, observando a Venus y a Mercurio y riéndose consigo mismo por lo inteligente que era. De repente una mano se poso sobre su hombro. Se volteo y solo sintió como una chica era empujada hacia el. __Selenity. Se puso rojo._

"_Que chico mas suertudo eres Martes, bailaras con la Princesa Selenity!" dijo la voz de Kino detrás de el mientras que lo empujaba a la pista de baile. Marte quería darle una mirada a Kino pero la sonrisa de Selenity hizo que se sonrojada y que bajara la mirada._

"_Gane!" dijo ella triunfante._

"_Si si, no te emociones tanto, porque no pasara de nuevo" Murmuraba el mientras que ella lo pisaba. Rio, y se abrieron camino en la pista de baile. Kino sonreía viéndolos. _Por lo menos Tenshi estaba sonriendo de nuevo_, pero para si. Con eso, busco algo mas con que entretenerse. Mas que todo comida._

Hubo un sonido de metal y el pequeño grupo volteo a ver hacia donde Jupiter se encontraba parado, con las manos en el aire, su espada a sus pies. Marte tenia una mirada triunfante. Todos rieron al ver la cara de sorpresa de Jupiter, pero el también se unió a ellos. Todos se sentaron en la grama que delimitaba el ring, los chicos en un intento de descansar un poco antes de la siguiente ronda de duelos.

"Creo…" proclamo Selenity "que debemos ser mejores amigos por siempre y para siempre" Helen rio.

"Ya somo mejores amigos" dijo. Selenity volteo a verla.

"Si, pero no por siempre y para siempre" Respondio. Jupiter rio.

"Selenity, no podemos ser mejores amigos por siempre hasta que vivamos para siempre" Venus solo torcio los ojos.

"Eres tan chistoso Jupiter. Ninguno de nosotros puede vivir tanto" Comento. Jupiter solo sonrio.

"Ya lo se" Dijo. Mercurio levanto la Mirada.

"Bueno, todos podemos prometer ser mejores amigos el tiempo que vivamos" Sugirio. Paris afirmo con la cabeza.

"Podemos prometer protegernos entre nosotros" dijo.

"Formar una alianza con nuestros reinos" agrego Kino.

"Ayudarnos en tiempo de guerra" dijo Marte.

"Ayudarnos en la búsqueda del amor" Dijo Venus emocionada. Los chicos torcieron los ojos, pero no dijeron nada.

"Ayudar a otros a encontrar felicidad" Dijo Helen

"Traer a otros paz universal" Concluyo Selenity. Todos se quedaron callados por unos momentos. Jupiter puso una mano sobre su corazón.

"Todos debemos prometerlo" Dijo. Se aclaro la garganta. "Repitan despues de mi: 'Prometo'…" comenzo a recitar solenmemente. Cada uno repetía sus palabras, con una mano sobre sus corazones. "ser siempre mejores amigos, con los que aquí están presentes" mas repeticiones "formar una alianza con nuestros reinos, ayudarnos en tiempos de guerra, ayudarnos en la búsqueda" una pausa "del amor" dijo mientras todos repetirán, los demás chicos también dudaron un poco con la palabra amor, "ayuda a otros a encontrar felicidad y traer paz universal". Cada uno repitió la promesa. Finalmente Jupiter termino. "Yo Jupiter, con el rayo como mi testigo, solemnemente prometo…"

"Yo Mercurio, con el hielo y el agua como mis testigos, solemnemente prometo…"

"Yo Marte, con el fuego y la fuerza como mis testigos, solemnemente prometo…"

"Yo Helen, con la alegría y la esperanza como mis testigos, solemnemente prometo…"

"Yo Venus, con el amor y la belleza como mis testigos, solemnemente prometo…"

"Yo Paris, con el coraje y el honor como mis testigos, solemnemente prometo…"

"Yo Kino, con la justicia y la devoción como mis testigos, solemnemente prometo…"

"Yo Selenity, con la pureza y la paz como mis testigos, solemnemente prometo…"

Todos se quedaron en silencio viéndose unos a otros. Aunque eran aun muy jóvenes, ninguno de ellos dejo a un lado la importancia de la promesa que acababan de hacer hacia cada uno. Despues de unos tres minutos Marte finalmente rompió el silencio.

"Vamos, no nos quedemos sentados aquí todos el dia. Divirtamonos!" Todos los niños comenzados a reir y se levantaron, listos para continuar su dia.


	3. Capitulo 3 De amor y misterio

_Hola de nuevo… no piensen que ya me había olvidado de esta historia… claro que no._

_Así que aquí les va un nuevo capítulo. Muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews… de veras, siempre lo hacen feliz a uno, aunque no es requisito necesario para disfrutar de los fics y traducirlos…_

_Bueno, hablando de la historia, ya han pasado algunos años, así que les dejo una lista de las edades que tienen todos ahora. La autora no pensó que la diferencia de edades no fueran creíbles (por andar como grupo de amigos), puesto sus amigos y ella tienen las mismas edades (o tenían)._

_Selenity 12_

_Venus 12 (un poco más grande que Selenity)_

_Helen 14_

_Kinotsu 17_

_Mercurio 13_

_Marte 15_

_Júpiter 16_

_Paris 15 (más pequeño que Marte)_

_Así que habiendo dicho esto, disfruten mucho… y por supuesto, y aunque suene a monologo… esta historia no es mía… Sailor Moon no me pertenece, porque el anime hubiera sido más apegado al manga! Jejejejeje (^-^) 3!_

_Besitos!_

* * *

**CAPITULO 3. De amor y misterio**

* * *

"Venus, vamos! Dime!" Hele se quejaba mientras ella, Venus y Selenity se preparaban para el baile. Venus rio aniñada, pero negó con la cabeza. Selenity solo rodo los ojos, pero sonrió a sus amigas.

"Has olvidado Helen," Selenity imito la voz de Venus en un tono muy formar y alto. "que no puedo revelar los secretos el corazón de alguien sin su permiso directo" Reía mientras que le daba una mirada a Helen quien ahora saltaba sin parar enfrente de Venus. Venus le envió una mirada matadora a Selenity, pero no duro mucho pues enfoco toda su atención en la jovencita de 14 años, su cabellera negra moviéndose a su mismo ritmo. A pesar de que Venus era dos años menor que Helen, era tan alta como ella. Coloco una mano sobre el hombre de Helen.

"Cálmate" le dijo. Helen cruzo los brazos y se sentó en la cama.

"No es justo. ¿Como es que Venus puede ver el amor y nosotros no?" Opino. Venus solo rio.

"Es porque soy Venus, hija de Afrodita. Es mi habilidad especial" Helen rodo los ojos mientras que se recostaba sobre la cama y se estiraba. Selenity se sentó a la par y observo a la chica mayor.

"No te preocupes Helen, si le gustas, te lo dirá. Aunque aun no entiendo porque quieres a un chico que sea todo cariñoso contigo" No pudo resistir comentar lo último. Helen se rio de Selenity. _Solo espera Selenity, solo ten paciencia. Pronto veras que tan lindo es que un chico sea 'cariñoso contigo'_, pensó para sí. Selenity comenzó a saltar sobre la cama, haciendo que Helen también lo hiciera.

"Vamos, ya es hora! Nos estamos perdiendo de toda la diversión!" Helen rio mientras se sentaba y se levanta de la cama, seguida de Selenity. Las tres chicas entrelazaron los brazos y caminaron hacia el salón de baile. Venus miro a Helen y sonrió triunfante.

"Sin embargo, puedo decirte como te sientes tu" Le susurro. Selenity y Venus observaron entretenidas como el rostro de Helen se ponía de un color rosa encendido.

"Ahora sí que estoy feliz de que no puedas decirle a nadie más, si no ya hubieras ido corriendo hacia él para contarle todo" Le dijo, su voz sonaba un poco alta. Venus sonrió maliciosamente.

"No puedo decirle nada que me has dicho, es cierto. Pero, nada me detiene para decirle lo que si me has dicho. Hasta Selenity podría hacerlo!" Helen se puso pálida por el comentario de Venus.

"No te atreverías!" Grito. Venus rio.

"Prometo que no hablare con él en un futuro cercano" Respondió, y Helen se relajo un poco. Venus volteo a ver a Selenity quien se encontraba al otro lado de Helen. Las chicas de 12 años se guiñaron un ojo. _Solo no debo mencionar que Selenity y yo ya hablamos con él, _pensó para sí misma. _Nos matara cuando averigüé, _pensó Selenity. Entraron al salón de baile y se soltaron, esperando lucir 'formales'. Caminaron hacia las escaleras que conducían al salón y levantaron la cabeza, con movimientos calculados. Al momento que pisaron el suelo y fueron parte de los demás, Venus y Selenity comenzaron a reír. Caminaron hacia las mesas con comida y bebida y cada una tomo una copa de jugo. Venus suspiro adormitada mientras que bajaba su copa y observaba a la gente bailando.

"¿Qué?"

"No, no lo acabo de ver" Le dijo, haciendo que Helen se sonrojo de nuevo. Volvió la mirada a la gente. "Vi a Júpiter y a la chica en la que está interesado. Ahh, el amor" Junto las manos mientras que observaba feliz a todos. Selenity rodo los ojos y Helen ro. Caminaron hacia las sillas donde se encontraban sentadas las familias reales.

Del otro lado del salón, cuatro chicos estaban pasados, susurrándose entre sí.

"Vamos, tienes que hacerlo!" le dijo Marte. Paris se sonrojo y bajo la mirada.

"Pero no quiero" dijo calladamente. Mercurio le sonrió.

"Claro, y nosotros te creemos" dijo molestándolo. Paris lo miro, pero lo sonrojado no se desvanecía. "Vamos, hasta iré contigo y le preguntare a Venus si quiere bailar conmigo, así no será tan raro" Paris volvió a bajar la mirada. Kino lo codeo.

"Vamos, sabes que ella no te dirá que no" Kino podía jurar que vio como las comisuras de los labios de Paris temblaban, como si quisiera sonreír. Los chicos notación que una chica se les acercaba. Levantaron la mirada. No podía tener más de trece años, con el pelo largo y negro y ojos sorprendentemente verdes. Miro tímidamente a Marte.

"Uhh… ¿T-te gustaría bailar?" Le pregunto, sonando nerviosa. Los chicos tuvieron que contenerse para no reír. Marte se sonrojo y volteo a ver a Paris. Sabía que nunca dejaría de escucharlo si no aceptaba pero lo obligaba a bailar con Helen. Afirmo con la cabeza lentamente.

"Claro" dijo mientras que le agarraba la mano. Ella parecía bastante tranquila por no haber sido rechazada. Paris volteo a ver al resto de los chicos.

"Sacare a Helen a bailar y Mercurio dice que le preguntara a Venus. Entonces Kino, ¿Con quien bailaras tu?" Kino se encogió de hombros.

"Se lo pediré a Selenity. Sería bastante injusto que fuera la única que no baile" Paris hizo un gesto afirmativo y los tres chicos se encaminaron a su destino.

Venus fue la primera en darse cuenta y volteo a ver. Sonrió y volteo a ver a Helen.

"Helen, tu príncipe en su brillante armadura se acerca" dijo. Helen rápido volteo la mirada y rápidamente se sonrojo. Mercurio se acerco primero a Venus.

"¿Quisiera la hermosa Venus concederme el placer de bailar esta pieza conmigo?" le pregunto. Venus sonrió y rápidamente hizo una cortesía.

"Claro uh… digo, será un placer para mí!" Acepto el brazo que le ofrecía y la dirigió a la pista de baile. Kino y Serenity observaban a Paris y a Helen mientras estaban parados uno el frente de otro, sin mirarse y completamente avergonzados.

"Uhhhh H-Helen, ¿Q-quisieras b-bailar conmigo?" Paris finalmente logro preguntar. Kino intento esconder su risa mientras tocia. Paris lo miro desafiante.

"C-claro. Me encantaría" Helen le respondió, su voz tenía el mismo nerviosismo de Paris. Aun cuando ya habían aceptado que irían a bailar, ninguno de los dos se movía. Selenity finalmente codeo un poco a Helen por detrás, haciendo que se acercara mucho más a Paris. El noto el movimiento y levanto la mirada y de casualidad Helen también la levanto. Se encontraron viéndose directamente a los ojos y sonrojándose aun más. Paris lentamente sonrió y finalmente le ofreció su brazo, el cual Helen acepto también con una sonrisa.

Selenity y Kino los observaban mientras que se acoplaban al baile, antes de comenzar a reír.

"Pensé que nunca se pondrían a bailar!" dijo Serenity entre risas. Kino también sonrió.

"Se a lo que te refieres. Me alegra que Venus y tu le hablaran, de otra manera aun estaría quejándose del otro lado del salón, temiéndole al rechazo" Selenity sonrió a Kino. El bajo la mirada y el hizo una reverencia.

"¿Quisiera usted, dama hermosa, bailar esta pieza conmigo?" Le pregunto con gracia. Selenity sonrió aniñada pero le siguió el juego.

"Pensé, buen señor, que nunca lo preguntaría" dijo ella en un tono bastante formal y con el mismo toque de gracia en su voz. El rio y le ofreció su brazo mientras ella lo aceptada y se dirigían a la pista de baile. El era mucho más alto que ella pues su cabeza le llegaba donde empezaban sus costillas. La música era rápida y no dejaba mucho espacio para hablar. Una vez que la canción termino, Kino y Selenity se dirigieron a la orilla. Ella estaba cansada.

"Eso fue divertido!" dijo entrecortadamente. El rio.

"Claro que lo fue. Tuve que elevarte por el aire por lo menos una docena de veces" Ella le sonrió. Se sentaron y pronto se les unieron Júpiter y su chica.

"Kinotsu, Selenity les presento a Hera. Es de una galaxia amiga vecina" dijo sin apartarle la vista. Hera les sonrió.

"Gusto en conocerte. Júpiter no para de hablar de ti y tu grupo de amigos" dijo, haciendo que Júpiter se sonrojara un poco. Kino se paro y le hizo una reverencia.

"Es un placer conocer a la dama que ha mantenido encantado a Júpiter toda la noche y lejos de nosotros" dijo. Hera sonrió gentilmente.

"Me disculpo si tenían algo planeado con él, algo que quizá no me haya dicho" Kino rio y Júpiter se sonrojo de nuevo, ninguno obvio el tono burla de Hera.

"No, no teníamos ninguno. Se lo aseguro lo aseguro. Por lo menos, no más importantes que usted bella Dama" Kino dijo. Hera se sonrojo y Júpiter rio.

"Vamos, sigamos bailando antes de que Kinotsu te engatuse" le dijo con tono fresco. Hera rio de una manera musical y siguió a Júpiter a la pista de baile. Selenity había observado todo con una fascinación confusa.

"¿Donde aprendiste a hablar así?" le pregunto al momento en que Júpiter y Hera ya no podían escucharla. Kino rio.

"En la corte. No es tan difícil" ella le sonrió.

"¿Como es que nunca me hablas así?" Le pregunto ella.

"Te conozco bien y somos amigos. No tenemos que ser tan formales" Selenity sonrió.

"Pienso que es muy interesante. ¿Podrías enseñarme?" Kino se sonrojo un poco.

"Pronto te enseñaran Selenity. De tu madre depende el momento para que comiences a aprender de la vida de la corte" dijo, esperando que ella no continuara con el tema. Ella solo soltó una risita.

"Ok, le preguntare a mama sobre el tema" Luego le ofreció la mano. "Vamos, bailemos de nuevo" El le sonrió con cariño.

"Mi princesa, nada me daría más placer que bailar con la dama más hermosa de todo el salón" dijo mientras que le hacia una reverencia. Selenity se le quedo viendo un momento, con ojos sorprendidos, antes de que volviera a reír. El también le sonrió. "¿Dije algo malo?" le pregunto. Ella negó con la cabeza.

"No, es solo que no estoy acostumbrada a oírte hablar de esa manera" El rio y le tomo la mano, dirigiéndola hasta la pista de baile. Mientras comenzaron a bailar, una melodía bastante suave, Kino noto a Helen sentada sola contra una de las paredes y un poco triste. Quería ir hacia ella y preguntarle si estaba bien, pero en ese momento otra figura se le acerco. El sonrió para sí mismo y pensó que no era tan buena idea después de todo.

Helen estaba sentada, observando sus manos sobre su regazo. _El se fue tan rápido después del baile. No debería sorprenderme, no tiene sentimientos hacia mí._ Aun así, dejo que sus pensamientos siguieran pasando por su cabeza mientras una nueva canción comenzaba, una melodía bastante lenta. Se obligo a sí misma para no llorar. _Huira de mí toda la noche._ De pronto noto que alguien se paro enfrente de ella y levanto la mirada. Su corazón latía fuertemente cuando se encontró mirando los ojos color turquesa de Paris. Sintió que sus mejillas se llenaban de color. Los ojos de el brillaban como quien oculta alguna secreto, pensamientos profundos.

"Helen, ¿Quieres bailar conmigo de nuevo?" le pregunto tímidamente pero sin tartamudear. Ella afirmo con la cabeza y se levanto. Podía sentir como sus rodillas temblaban y solo esperaba poder caminar. El la llevo hasta la pista de baile y tomo sus manos entre las suyas. Ella sintió un choque de electricidad que le corrió de la mano al corazón. El la acerco un poco más y coloco una mano en la cintura. El comenzó a dirigirla mientras ella se derretía.

"Helen, solo quería decirte que…" hizo una pausa mientras que parecía estar luchando por lo que tenía que decir. "… que luces muy hermosa esta noche" dijo finalmente. Helen estaba segura que su corazón había parado de latir.

"G-gracias." Dijo torpemente. Por alguna extraña razón, el hecho que estuviera nerviosa lo hacía sentir a él un poco más seguro. _Gracias a Dios que Selenity y Venus me contaron,_ pensó mientras que movía la mano que estaba en la cintura a su espalda baja acercándola un poco más. Ella se sorprendió y el sonrió mientras que sentía que la mano sobre su hombro también apretaba un poco. Ella lo observo detenidamente a los ojos antes de voltear la cabeza, mientras que tenía las mejillas sonrojadas.

"Tu también" le dijo y luego volteo a verlo con una mirada de terror después de una pausa.

"No, me refiero, no hermoso, pero, umm…" el rio.

"Gracias" le dijo. Ella cerro la boca y lo observo, sus mejillas aun mas coloradas. El la acerco un poco mas hasta que ella casi estaba recostada sobre él, disfrutando el hecho que ella estuviera avergonzada pero que estuviera disfrutando la cercanía. Ella podía sentir la respiración de él en su rostro.

"Paris" dijo ella tan calladamente que solo él podía escuchar.

"¿Si?" le pregunto el mirándola fijamente a los ojos, invitándola a seguir hablando. Ella trago saliva, pero continuó.

"¿Has querido decirle algo muy importante a alguien pero no sabias cómo?" le pregunto. El la observo un momento, afirmando con la cabeza.

"Si." Dijo él. Ella trago de Nuevo.

"¿Qué hiciste al respecto?" le pregunto ella, sus palabras casi eran un susurro. El sonrió un poco.

"Decidí que tenía que decirle lo que estaba pensando. ¿Porque? ¿Hay algo que quieres decirle a alguien?" le pregunto a ella en un tono burlón. Ella afirmo con la cabeza, sonriendo.

"¿Cómo se lo dijiste?" le pregunto ella. El frunció un poco el ceño.

"Aun no lo he hecho" dijo él. Ella lo observo, sorprendida. Antes que pudiera preguntar otra cosa, el se agacho un poco, cerca del oído. Los ojos de ella demostraban una sorpresa muy grande mientras él hablaba.

"Tenía esperanza" le susurro, "que pudieras escucharme ahora." Ella afirmo con la cabeza lentamente y casi podía sentir la sonrisa que se formaba en sus labios. El continuó hablando. "Aun cuando he decidido decirte esto, no sé si pueda encontrar el valor para hacerlo ahora." Le susurro, acercándola un poco más a su pecho. "Pero tengo miedo que si no lo hago ahora, nunca mas tendré la oportunidad." Helen estaba segura que podía él podía escuchar el latido de su corazón. "Helen, estoy comenzando a enamorarme de una mujer. No sé si podre llegar a hacerla feliz, pero sé que ella si me hace a mi feliz." Helen sentía decepción y esperanza a la vez. _¿Y si el está hablando de otra chica? ¿Pero, y si está hablando de mi?_ Ella tembló. "Veras" continuo él, "ella me permitió bailar con ella y ha admitido que tiene algo que decirle a alguien. Me llena de temor el pensar que tal vez quiera admitir sus sentimientos hacia otra persona y no hacia mí. Así que quería decirle lo mucho que me importa antes que se escape de las manos" El podía sentir como ella temblaba entre sus brazos. Él le acaricio el cuello con la nariz. "Y ahora ya sabes como lo hice" concluyo el mientras que la alejaba un poco para verla. La miro fijamente a los ojos, dos océanos de ámbar líquido que lo miraban con sorpresa, incredulidad y alegría. De repente ella sonrió y se acerco a él, recostándose sobre su pecho. El la sostuvo más fuerte.

"Me quitaste las palabras de la boca" escucho el que ella susurro. El sonrió mientras colocaba su barbilla sobre su cabeza, mientras que continuaron bailando en silencio.

Kino, Venus, Selenity, Marte, Mercurio y Júpiter no se habían perdido nada del momento tierno que acaban de presenciar. Aun cuando no habían escuchado nada de lo que se habían dicho si habían estado bailando cerca de la pareja. Todos se observaron sonriendo. Venus le guiño el ojo a Selenity y ambas chicas supieron que ya no tenían que preocuparse por Helen.

Selenity volteo a ver a la entrada principal, notando como un hombre entraba corriendo al salón de baile. Bajo un poco su velocidad cuando se encontraba más cerca de la gente y se dirigió directamente hacia Paris y Helen. También había dos hombres más siguiéndolo, todos con miradas serias. Kino también se dio cuenta de esto y el y Selenity pararon de bailar cuando los hombres llegaron con Paris. No parecían enojadas pero hablaron rápidamente con Helen antes de escoltarla fuera de la habitación junto con Paris. Kino volteo a ver a Selenity. Júpiter y Hera también habían parado de bailar y se encontraban a la par de ellos. Júpiter puso una mano en los hombros de Kino lo que provoco que este lo volteara a ver. Kino afirmo con la cabeza y se volteo para hablarle a Selenity.

"Júpiter y yo iremos a ver qué pasa. Regresare pronto" Selenity afirmo con la cabeza y observo como Kino y Júpiter salían del salón. Hera se paró a la par de ella colocando una mano en los hombros de la chica. Ambas sabían que algo no andaba bien.


	4. Capitulo 4 El paseo

_Acabo de terminar una historia que la verdad no entendí muy bien! Jajajajajajajaja… pero bueno. Sé que este fic estaba en el olvido, y la verdad me dio cargo de conciencia, pero han pasado tantas cosas en estos meses, miles de meses jajajajaja, que no tenía tiempo (y la verdad tendría que estar haciendo otras cosas) para terminar este fic._

_Así que empezare nuevamente a traducirlo… a ver cuánto tiempo me lleva, espero que no mucho ;)…_

_Saluditos!_

_Recuerdo que no soy la creadora de Sailor Moon, así que porfis no me demanden!_

_Amber._

* * *

**Capítulo 4 El Paseo**

* * *

A Selenity le encantaba la manera en que el viento movía su cabello. Habían decidido ir a una cabalgata después del almuerzo. Helen y Paris se habían ido en la mañana de regreso a la Tierra. _Pobre de Helen_, Selenity pensó para sí. Aun podía recordar lo que sintió cuando Kino había regresado la noche anterior.

_Estuvo parada allí casi media hora, teniendo una conversación bastante placentera con Hera cuando Kino había caminado hacia ellos. Su rostro mostraba facciones serias y graves, como si no hubiera dormido por una semana._

"_Que pasa Kino?" Le había preguntado cuando estuvo cerca. Kino tenía una mirada de dolor. _

"_Es mejor que vengas Selenity. El mensajero que vino y se llevó a Helen… bueno… vino para decirnos que los padres de Helen han sido asesinados." Selenity soltó un grito, su mano rápidamente sobre su boca. Hera miro a Kino, desesperada por saber si podía hacer algo. Kino le dijo que se quedara mientras que Selenity salió rápidamente del salón de baile. Corrió casi todo el trayecto hasta la habitación de su amiga._

_Selenity supo que nunca podría olvidar la escena que vio al momento de entrar a la habitación. Helen estaba parada cerca del balcón, abrazando a Paris por el cuello, los brazos de él alrededor de ella, mientras que lloraba sobre su hombro. El le sobaba el cabello, tratando con su mayor esfuerzo por consolarla, pero sin ninguna suerte. Selenity se les acerco lentamente y abrazo a ambos. Helen también puso un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Selenity._

_Kino había seguido a Selenity y se encontraba en la puerta junto con Júpiter. No había nada que pudieran hacer en ese momento, excepto dejar que Helen llorara y esperar pacientemente que se calmara._

Esa mañana se había ido. Era lógico que Helen quisiera regresar a la Tierra lo más pronto posible. El mensajero no pudo darles mucha información acerca de la tragedia ocurrida. Selenity tenía la esperanza de que Helen pudiera sobreponerse rápidamente. Odiaba verla tan triste.

El pequeño grupo habían llegado a un log en el camino. Júpiter se había quedado atrás para pasar tiempo con Hera, quien le temía a los caballos. Kino y Venus cabalgaban enfrente de ellos mientras que limpiaban el log fácilmente. Marte estaba delante de Selenity, pero su caballo se negaba a acercarse al log en el primer intento. Regreso un poco para volver a intentarlo, pero el desde el principio el animal estaba nervioso y se negó a intentarlo otra vez.

"Marte, déjala, está demasiado asustada para intentarlo de nuevo." Le dijo Selenity. Ella detuvo al suyo para darle el suficiente espacio a Marte para regresarse y Mercurio también se detuvo a la par de ella. Marte la fulminó con la mirada.

"Lo conseguirá. Solo tiene que saber quién es su jefe." Le respondió y volvió a intentarlo.

"No, no lo hagas!" le grito Selenity, pero fue demasiado tarde. Oyó un crujido en el whip y la yegua asustada corrió hacia el log. Su confianza sin embargo se vio quebrada desde que se acercó al log. Marte no se daba por vencido.

"Tienes que pasarlo!" Le gritaba al caballo mientras que este dejaba escapar un doloroso gemido. Marte se estaba enojando.

"Marte detente, solo la lastimaras!" Selenity grito, mientras que comenzaba a cabalgar hacia Marte y la yegua.

"No te metas. Ella tiene que aprender." Le dijo Marte en tono cortante y volvió a llevar a la yegua al log. Lo volvió a intentar pero la yegua no pasaba. Él estaba furioso y volvió a golpearla. Selenity vio que otro caballo volaba sobre el log y de repente Marte ya no tenía su látigo en las manos. El levanto la vista, sorprendido. Kino estaba a unos cuantos pies de el con su caballo, sosteniendo el látigo de Marte.

"Camínala. Alrededor. De. Log" dijo, despacio. Marte solo lo vio. "Todos estamos alterados marte. Pero no es una excusa para maltratar a un animal." Agregó, su voz sonaba como una advertencia si Marte no hacia lo que se le decía, e iba a pagar por ello. Marte solo lo vio por un momento más y nadie se atrevió a moverse. Marte llevo a la yegua alrededor del log, aunque todos podían ver fácilmente su enojo. Selenity hizo que su caballo saltara el log, aunque podía sentir la ansiedad del animal por la escena que había experimentado. Continuaron su trayecto en silencio, hasta que llegaron a un claro a la par de un rio. Todos se bajaron y ataron sus caballos a los árboles, mientras que estos comían de la grama de su alrededor.

Marte, Venus y Mercurio se dirigieron al agua para tomar un baño. Kino se quedó atrás y Selenity lo noto. Él se sentó cerca de una roca en un diminuto cerro sobre el rio. Selenity se acercó y se sentó a la par de él.

"Kino, que pasa?" Le pregunto ella. El solo subió los hombros.

"Me siento mal por Helen." Dijo mientras que miraba a los otros jugando en el agua. Selenity no le quitaba la vista de encima.

"Yo también. No puedo imaginar cómo sería si mi mama de repente se fuera." Dijo. Kino bajo la vista para vera y sonrió bondadosamente.

"No te preocupes Tenshi. Nada le pasara a tu mama." Él le dijo. Ella suspiro y bajo la vista hacia la grama.

"Pero y si algo le pasara? Helen no esperaba que su papa y mama murieran. Solo paso. Tengo miedo Kino," le dijo mientras lo miraba directo a los ojos. Él puso un brazo alrededor de los hombros de ella y la acerco para confortarla.

"Te prometo Tenshi, si algo le llegara a pasar a tu mama, estaré allí para protegerte. Te protegeré con mi vida." Le dijo. Selenity se recostó sobre él, sintiéndose bastante segura en el momento. Ella escucho como el suspiraba y se separó un poco de el para verlo.

"Kino, hay algo más que te está molestando." Le dijo ella. Él la miro directo a sus brillantes ojos y lentamente afirmo con la cabeza mientras que volvía la vista haca el rio.

"Tengo que irme Tenshi." Dijo quedamente. Selenity estaba un poco sorprendida.

"Que quieres decir? Si apenas llegamos!" exclamo. Kino rio.

"No, no de aquí." El miraba a la chica que aun abrazaba junto a él, envuelta en sus brazos. "Recuerdas que hace algunos años te explique que los futuros soberanos de mi reino tenían que irse por ciertos periodos de tiempo hacia galaxias lejanas para mantener los tratados de paz?" le pregunto. Ella afirmo con la cabeza. "Bueno, tengo que ir y hacer eso." Ella lo abrazo fuerte.

"Pero porque ahora?" Ella se quejó. Él sonrió.

"Quizá solo tengas doce años Tenshi, pero yo casi tengo dieciocho. Es mi responsabilidad el ir." Selenity pouted. "Además, piensa acerca de eso. Mientras más pronto me vaya más pronto regresare." Dijo animadamente, aunque en su corazón el dreading leaving.

"Por cuanto tiempo te iras?" Sus ojos estaban llenos de temor al pensar que se iria por mucho tiempo. Él le acaricio tiernamente el rostro.

"Cinco años." Le respondió.

"CINCO AÑOS!" Selenity grito mientras que se levantó y ahora miraba hacia abajo. "Eso es mucho tiempo Kino! Cinco años? Eso es para siempre!" Él la tomo de la mano e hizo que se sentara a la par de él. La acerco en un abrazo mientras que ella comenzó a llorar. "No puedes irte por tanto tiempo Kino." Ella sollozaba. El solo suspiro mientras que le acariciaba el cabello.

"No hay nada que pueda hacer." Le dijo el calmadamente.

"Que tan seguido vendrás de visita?" ella le pregunto, se podía escuchar esperanza en su voz. Ella sintió que él se ponía tenso.

"No puedo." Él pudo sentir como ella se hundía mas en su pecho y comenzaba a llorar de nuevo.

"Te extrañare demasiado!" ella lloro. El trato de consolarla.

"Vamos anímate. No es tanto tiempo." Dijo mientras que la alejaba un poco de él, limpiándole las lágrimas del rostro. Él le sonrió. "Te prometo que te escribiré todo el tiempo." Le dijo tratando desesperadamente de pensar en una manera de levantarle el ánimo. Ella pareció que se contentaba un poco con el comentario.

"De veras? Y yo te puedo escribir?" le pregunto, no queriendo entusiasmarse mucho. El afirmo con la cabeza y ella sonrió mientras que le abrazaba el cuello. Él también le devolvió el abrazo. De pronto ella sintió como fue levantada y el comenzó a caminar con ella sobre sus hombros.

"Kino que estás haciendo?" ella grito, no podía ver lo que él hacía. Sintió como las voces de Mercurio, Venus y Marte se estaban acercando y se dio cuenta de lo que Kino planeaba hacer.

"Kino, no, no puedes!" ella grito mientras que trataba de zafarse. El solo rio mientras que se metía al agua helada junto con ella, uniéndose a la diversión.

Tres semanas después Kino se fue. Sin embargo, no sin antes presenciar la primera boda de su pequeño grupo. Júpiter y Hera comenzaron una vida juntos al momento en que Júpiter cumplió diecisiete años.


	5. Capitulo 5 Cartas

_Hola! Hoy sí que se rayaron con dos capítulos nuevos de esta historia! Jejejejeje, no he tenido internet así que me puedo dedicar a traducir._

_Espero que les esté gustando! Y siempre les recuerdo que esta historia es la primera de la trilogía escrita por Anya Hoyl. La parte dos ya está traducida, pero yo les recomiendo que si aún no la han leído, que lean esta primero para poder entender mejor. Aunque cada historia puede leerse por separado._

_Disfruten._

_Pd. Amo los R&R! asi que no me molestaría que me dejaran alguno_

_Amber._

* * *

**Capítulo 5 Cartas**

* * *

Selenity dio un gritito de emoción mientras que se recostaba sobre su cama y abría el sobre. Era la primera carta de Kino para ella. Ya habían pasado cuatro semanas desde que se había ido, y ella había esperado ansiosamente noticias de él. Sabía que había llegado sin novedad por las noticias que su madre había recibido, pero nada personal. Tenía una sensación de vértigo mientras que sacaba las hojas y comenzaba a leer.

_Querida Tenshi,_

_Solo he estado aquí por tres días y ya te estoy extrañando, asi como a los demás. La gente de aquí es bastante amable, aunque demasiado formal para lo que estoy acostumbrado. No importa supongo, tal vez algo se me pega. Papa me dejo en claro que desearía que eso pasara, aunque me ha dicho en numerables ocasiones que no regrese demasiado formal o ya ni le hablare. Ahhh bueno, se lo que quiere decir._

_Así que, como están todos? Supongo que Júpiter y Hera ya regresaron de su luna de miel cuando recibas esta carta. Dale mis saludos y mis mejores deseos. Como esta Helen? Mejor que cuando me fui? Aun se miraba triste y __desesperada__ en la boda. Dile a Paris que le levante el ánimo, aunque estoy seguro que él ya lo está haciendo por su cuenta. Él me dijo que habían llegado a una clase de acuerdo, dado que Helen aún es demasiado joven para ascender al trono de su reino, pero no lo quieren dejar vacío. Tú dime como van las cosas._

_Supongo que debo decirte como están las cosas aquí, aunque no hay mucho que contar puesto que no he tenido oportunidad de explorarlo todo. Desde mi llegada ha habido eventos formales tras eventos formales, bienvenidas, ceremonias, fiestas y cenas, etc. Te gustarían los bailes de aquí. Bailan por horas y parece que es un insulto que una mujer se quede sin compañero de baile cuando aún hay hombres disponibles. Espera, debo corregirme. Hay ciertas áreas donde las mujeres que no desean bailar pueden sentarse. Las que solo quieren relajarse y socializar no son forzadas a bailar. Estoy seguro de que tú siempre te estarías en esas áreas!_

Selenity sonrió, imaginándose el escenario. Continuó leyendo.

_Por todo eso tuve que bailar con muchas damas que me lo preguntaban. Había una en particular con la que me encontré en varias ocasiones, una mujer con pelo largo rojo y ondulado, con ojos violetas. Puedo jurar que ella esperaba a propósito que yo la fuera a sacar a bailar, aunque no se las razones._

_El paisaje es similar al de Mercurio. Aquí todo está basado en agua y en hielo, lo que significa un clima fresco todo el año. Pienso en los calurosos veranos y primaveras de casa y de tu sistema solar es algo que extrañare. Las personas están muy bien acostumbradas al clima y no tienen muchos árboles, así que no se calienta mucho. Solo espero haber traído suficiente ropa para mí._

_Bueno, no tengo mucho más que decir. Escribiré más cuando allá estado más tiempo acá, para contarte todas las cosas emocionantes que pasen. Dale mis saludos a todos y no te metas mucho en problemas!_

_Con amor, Kino._

Selenity suspiro y leyó de nuevo la carta. Era corta, pero a ella no le importaba. Estaba feliz de que finalmente había oído de él. Se levantó de la cama y se sentó en su escritorio, lista para contestarle.

_Querido Kino,_

_Hoy recibí tu carta y casi salto de la alegría. Estaba ansiosa por tener noticias tuyas, para saber cómo era por allá. Estoy feliz de escuchar que lo has encontrado confortable. Probablemente no hablare con alguien más antes de terminar esta carta y mandártela, pero estoy segura que todos te mandarían saludos si les diera la oportunidad._

_Tienes razón, Júpiter y Hera ya regresaron de su luna de miel. Estar alrededor de ellos ahora es horrible. Honestamente nunca pensé que dos personas pudieras ser tan melosas todo el tiempo! De todos modos, se ven felices. Júpiter está planeando en hacer un baile pronto, para divertirnos un poco, aunque no tanto baile como el que tú describes. Eso sería lindo, no tener que preocuparse por encontrar pareja de baile._

_Helen ya está mejor, aunque yo pienso que todavía está en shock. Paris ha hecho lo mejor posible por consolarla y cuidarla. Venus la ha tenido visitando su país por tres semanas, yo mañana me uniré a ellas para la última semana. Sera divertido. Solo espero que podamos lograr que Helen se ría y se olvide de sus problemas por un tiempo. Después regresaremos a la luna y Helen se quedara una semana conmigo antes de regresar a la Tierra. Mercurio y Paris también estarán aquí para cuando Helen venga, así que será interesante. Marte esta fuera del sistema solar en un viaje con su padre. Estoy un poco preocupada, puesto ha mencionado que su padre está planeando en atacar un planeta y quizá una guerra vendrá pronto. Solo desearía que Ares no se metiera en tanta guerra!_

Selenity continuó escribiendo por una hoja y media más, acerca de las cosas que había estado haciendo y acerca de los nuevos caballos que acababan de llegar.

_Bueno, creo que ya debería mandar esta carta, probablemente tienes mucho más que leer. Escribe pronto! Estoy contando los días para que regreses y pueda tirarte al rio!_

_Luv, Selenity_

Doblo la carta y la metió rápidamente en un sobre, sellándolo con cera roja, para mandarlo de inmediato. Suspiro mientras que miraba hacia el cielo, esperando que el escribiera rápido. Para mientras, se entretuvo empacando para su viaje del día siguiente a Venus.

* * *

Ocho semanas más pasaron antes de que Selenity recibiera la siguiente carta.

_Querida Tenshi, _

_Estoy contento de saber que has encontrado la manera de mantenerte ocupada. Como estuvo tu visita con Venus y Helen, y cuando ya estuviste con Hele, Paris y Mercurio? No dudo que todos se divirtieron. He encontrado nuevas maneras de ocuparme, aunque nada realmente emocionante. Tienen al más increíble maestro de espadas, así que he estado aprendiendo un poco. Estoy seguro que esto no suena nada interesante para ti._

_Debo admitir que aquí hay bastantes bailes. Por lo menos una vez a la semana un miembro de la nobleza planea una. Hasta ahorita estoy invitado para por lo menos media docena. Casi parece como que ya tienen un horario establecido de quien debe planear la siguiente. Nunca había conocido una nación que amara tanto bailar! Por lo menos eso me da la oportunidad de mejorar._

_Recuerdas como en la última carta te conté acerca de una mujer con la que baile toda la noche? Una que tenía el pelo largo y ondulado y los ojos violetas? Ahora sé que se llama Animiha. Es más grande que yo por tres años y ya es Reina. Imagínate eso Tenshi. Estuve bailando con una Reina y sin saber que lo era! Solo está de visita y aún no he tenido la oportunidad de saber exactamente de donde es. Siempre me dice que es de un universo distante._

Selenity leía con impaciencia mientras que Kino describía a algunas de las personas que había conocido.

_Bueno, eso es todo para esta carta. Espero que no te haya distraído de tu __horario__ por mucho tiempo. Estoy tan decepcionado que me perdí el baile de Júpiter. Estoy seguro que encontraste suficiente gente para bailar, aunque en el momento en que regrese me tienes que prometer que bailaras primero conmigo a cualquiera que vayamos. Te deslumbrare con mis nuevos movimientos de baile… ok, ni siquiera yo puedo creer que escribí eso. Por lo menos espero haberte hecho sonreír. Hasta luego, mi Tenshi._

_Con amor, Kino._

Selenity no dudo en escribir de regreso.

_Querido Kino,_

_Fue lindo recibir otra de tus cartas. Han pasado dos meses desde que te envíe la última y supongo que tendré que esperar otros ocho meses para recibir la próxima. Ahh bueno, lo aguantare!_

_Helen está mucho mejor ahora. Su estadía en Venus le hizo muy bien y ya parece que está recobrando su alegría. Cuando ella, Paris y Mercurio me visitaron, estuvimos mucho tiempo cabalgando juntos. Eso me recuerda, ahora tenemos cuatro nuevos __potros__ que nacieron la semana pasada! Son unas pequeñas bellezas, te gustarían._

Siguió escribiendo más acerca de los caballos y de los establos.

_El padre de Marte ha estado en guerra por cinco semanas, y ahora casi no tengo noticias de él. Por lo que sabemos el favorito para ganas es Ares, aunque mi mama no esta tan contenta de que haya comenzado una guerra en primer lugar. Ojala que todo esto termine pronto y que se quede contento por un buen tiempo. Estoy contenta que tú no estás en guerra. También estoy feliz de escuchar que estás haciendo nuevos amigos. Espero poder conocer a alguno de ellos. Estoy tan feliz de que estés practicando tus pasos de baile, ya que te estoy prometiendo mi primer baile cada vez que vayamos a uno. Odiaría bailar con alguien que no ha bailado por cinco años!_

_Espero que encuentres mucho que hacer en las semanas que vienen, y ya estoy esperando con ansias tu próxima carta._

_Como mucho amooor, Selenity._

Selenity suspiro mientras que releía sus palabras. Siempre había muchas cosas pequeñas que pasaban cada día y quería contarle a él, pero cada vez que se sentaba a escribir como que desaparecían de su cabeza. Sonrió y sello la carta para poder mandarla.

Y así, Selenity y Kino continuaban mandándose cartas. Algunas veces sin cosas importantes, pero en otras discutían problemas que estaban teniendo, o si no, solamente se contaban las buenas nuevas.

_Querido Kino,_

_Ares gano la guerra. Ahora tiene a otro planeta bajo su control y se ha ido para controlarlo, dejando a Marte. Estarías sorprendido de toda la responsabilidad que ahora Marte tiene que tomar, aun cuando su padre ha dejado al Council para que gobierne mientras que el no está. Esta guerra duro 13 meses pero Marte parece que ha envejecido tres años. Solo espero que no se sobrecargue._

Kino contesto,

_No te preocupes por Marte, Tenshi, él es fuerte y sabe lo que está haciendo. Estoy feliz de escuchar que la guerra ha terminado y que Marte no fue herido en batalla. Estoy tan sorprendido de que durara tanto. Supongo que hasta Ares ha de haber dejado escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando todos se rindieron. Por favor dale mis saludos a Marte cuando lo veas._

En otro momento, eran noticias mucho más alegres las que Selenity tenía cuando le escribió a Kino.

_Júpiter y Hera están esperando a su primer bebe! Deberías de verlos, están tan emocionados. Han pasado tres años desde que se casaron, y lo bueno es que esperaron un poco para eso. Les ha dado oportunidad para acostumbrase el uno al otro. Júpiter piensa que será una niña, pero Hera está convencida de que será un niño. Supongo que tendremos que esperar._

_Ares y Marte se han embarcado a otra guerra, aunque esa no esta tan mala como la última. Esta vez ayudaran al planeta puesto que están bajo un gobierno tiránico, así que quieren salvar a la gente. Además, al final les darán bastantes beneficios. No estoy feliz de ver a Marte otra vez envuelto en una guerra, pero que puedo hacer?_

Kino estaba feliz de escuchar las noticias de Hera y Júpiter.

_Recibí una carta de Júpiter un día antes que la tuya. Casi podía verlo sonreír mientras que leía sus palabras. Puedo entender porque dices que están emocionados. Ambos serán felices, sea una niña o un niño, eso sí lo sé. Ojala pudiera estar allí cuando su bebe nazca, para poder ver a Júpiter._

_Acerca de tus preocupaciones sobre marte, es bueno que te preocupes por él, pero recuerda que su padre ha reinado por tantos años que no podría a su hijo a un peligro innecesario. Tampoco me gusta la idea de que se vaya de nuevo a otra guerra, pero realmente no podemos hacer mucho al respecto. Solo debemos apoyarlo__y enojarnos si parece que él se está metiendo a algo tonto._

_Animiha ha venido de visita y he podido hablar con ella un poco más. Finalmente me he enterado de que es del Negaverso, un distante universo que ni esta galaxia ni la tuya tienen nada que ver. Su padre quiere discutir unos tratados para que expandamos nuestras alianzas. Me siento mal por ella, su esposo fue asesinado dos años atrás, cuando ella acababa de regresar a cada la primera vez que la vi. Quien sabe, quizá hasta a tu mama le gustaría discutir algunos tratados con ella. Es raro encontrarse a alguien de tan lejos._

Selenity tenía 15 años cuando leyó las palabras de Kino sobre la Reina, y por primera vez en su vida sintió unas punzadas de celos que no podía explicar. Sin embargo hizo a un lado sus sentimientos. Un año más tarde, más nuevas noticias vinieron.

_Querido Kino,_

_Tengo tanto que decir que no sé muy bien por dónde empezar. Primero que nada, Hera y Júpiter tuvieron a su bebe una semana después de que te escribí la carta. Fue un niño, tal y como lo pensó Hera. Es un niño fuerte y tengo la sensación de que será tan grande como Júpiter cuando crezca. No puedo esperar para que lo veas, y tendrás que admitir que luce igual que su padre._

_Seguro, Paris y Helen finalmente anunciaron su compromiso. Personalmente pienso que les tomo demasiado tiempo, pero finalmente decidieron casarse. No creo que hayan pasado ni un mes separados desde que sus dos reinos se unieron tres años atrás con la esperanza de que algún día se casaran, o que el reino de Helen le fuera dado una vez que cumpliera dieciocho años. Estoy feliz por ellos, se ven muy enamorados. También debería mencionar que el amor también parece estar entre otros de nuestros amigos, Mercurio y Venus. Han pasado bastante tiempo juntos, aunque parece que ninguno quiere dar el primer paso._

Kino escribió la siguiente carta cuatro semanas después.

_Querida Tenshi,_

_Quizá ya este de regreso cuando recibas esta carta, si no encontramos ningún problema en el camino, así que no escribiré mucho. Regreso a casa! Tengo que admitir que estoy triste de irme puesto que he conocido a mucha gente y he hecho muchos amigos, pero nada se compara con regresar. Espero que no te hayas olvidado de como luzco y que no me ignores por unas semanas por haberme ido tanto tiempo. Sinceramente no tengo nada más que decir, puesto que lo único que tengo en la cabeza es el de regresar y ver a todos, y verte a ti. No puedo creer que ya tengas diecisiete años, la edad con la que yo me fui. Tengo una foto tuya siendo una pequeña niña de doce años, pero supongo que ya no luces igual_

_Bueno, ya no escribiré más, puesto que quiero contarte más pero en persona. Me iré a principios de la próxima semana, así que esta carta puede ser que no llegue antes que yo. Te estaré viendo…_

_Con mucho amor, Kino._

Selenity había leído la carta una y otra vez. Kino aun no había regresado, pero estaban esperándolo pronto. Ya había llegado a su casa, y ahora se encontraba en camino para visitar al Reino Lunar. Todos estarían allí mañana en la noche y Selenity no podía esperar. Coloco la carta contra su pecho mientras que rodaba sobre la cama. Mañana vería a Kino otra vez y habría un baile que su mama había planeado. Júpiter, Mercurio, Venus, Paris, Helen y Marte, todos ellos estarían allí. Las cosas regresarían a ser como era, o por lo menos eso es lo que Selenity pensaba.

No puedo creer que tanto haya pasado en un capitulo! 5 años! Se imaginan… veremos qué pasa en el próximo capítulo! Abrazos!


	6. Capitulo 6 Ya regresooooo!

_Hola hola!_

_Espero que la historia les esté gustando hasta ahora…porque ahorita empieza lo bueno! Jajajajaja los anteriores capítulos fueron más una introducción, para que no anduvieran tan perdidos, pero ahora si empezamos bien bien._

_Les recuerdo las edades que tienen ahora:_

_Selenity 17_

_Venus 17 (un poco más grande que Selenity)_

_Helen 19_

_Kinotsu 22_

_Mercurio 18_

_Marte 20_

_Júpiter 21_

_Paris 20 (más pequeño que Marte)_

* * *

**Capítulo 6. Ya regresoooooooo!**

* * *

La música ya sonaba cuando él entro al salón. Respiro profundamente y miro alrededor. Se sentía bien estar de regreso. Kino camino hacia donde sabía que estarían sus viejos amigos. Se suponía que tenía que haber llegado más temprano a la Luna, pero por unos inconvenientes de última hora, acababa de llegar. No importaba, ahora ya estaba allí.

Mientras que se encaminaba en medio de la multitud, vio a lo lejos la cara familiar de Júpiter parado a la par de su esposa. Kino sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras que se aproximaba a su amigo y gentilmente le tocaba el hombro. Júpiter se volteó para ver quien trataba de obtener su atención y casi instantáneamente una sonrisa ilumino su cara.

"Kino!" exclamo mientras que le tomaba de las manos y le daba un rápido abrazo. Kino le regreso el gesto pero se separaron rápidamente, recordando la formalidad. Júpiter le dijo a Kino. "Es bueno verte por fin! Pensamos que vendrías más temprano y que tendríamos un poco de tiempo a solas contigo," su sonrisa no desaparecía. "Luego nos enteramos de que quizá te tardarías otros dos o tres días."

Kino encogió un poco los hombros. "Se suponía que tenía que llegar temprano pero me encontré con unos inconvenientes en el camino," dirigió su mirada hacia Hera. "Mi Lady Hera, es bueno verla otra vez," dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Ella también le sonrió. "Es bueno verte otra vez Kinotsu." Su voz era suave y hasta tenía un tono maternal. Kino se estiro y miro a su alrededor.

"Donde están los demás?" pregunto, haciendo que Júpiter riera.

"Que, no somos suficientes para ti?" le pregunto molestando.

Kino rio y negó con la cabeza. "No, si son. Pero olvidas que no los he visto por cinco años." Júpiter levanto las manos en signo de derrota.

"Lo sé, lo sé, entiendo que estés ansioso por ver a todos," vio a la multitud y bajo las manos. "Bueno, Helen y Paris en algún lugar de por allí," dio mientras que señalaba a un mar de gente, "Mercurio y Marte estaban tomándose su tiempo para alistarse así que Selenity y Venus fueron hace unos momentos a traerlos." Kino rio. Júpiter también se unió a la risa y eso causo que Hera los viera con confusión.

"Que es tan divertido?" pregunto.

Júpiter tomo la mano de su esposa. "Desde que somos pequeños, Venus, Selenity y Helen andaban persiguiendo a Paris, Mercurio y Marte, tratando de que se unieran y bailaran con ellas." Dijo. Kino volvió a reír.

"Al parecer hasta el momento Helen es la única que ha triunfado," dijo, haciendo que Hera también riera suavemente.

"Bueno, están la boda está planeada para finales de año," le dijo. El afirmo con la cabeza, demostrando que también había escuchado las noticias. De repente oyó un grito y se volteó para encontrase con Helen que caminaba hacia él. Lo abrazo fuertemente y el también le devolvió el abrazo.

"Kino, finalmente estas aquí!" volvió a gritar mientras que apretaba el abrazo. El rio y lentamente la fue soltando. Ella le sonrió y lo soltó. Paris vino detrás de ella, con una sonrisa igual en su rostro.

"Pensamos que ya no llegarías!" dijo mientras que se daban las manos. Los dos hombres sonrieron.

Kino los observaba. "He escuchado que les debo una felicitación por su próxima boda," dijo, y Paris puso una mano sobre los hombros de Helen, haciendo que esta se sonrojara y sonriera aún más.

"Estas bien informado," dijo ella mientras que colocaba su mano sobre la de Paris.

Kino sonrió. "Así que estoy invitado, aun cuando prácticamente soy un extraño?" Helen le hizo una cara de asombro.

"Como podrías pensar que eres un extraño y que no estas invitado!" exclamo, poniendo sus dos manos sobre su corazón, fingiendo dolor de corazón.

Kino rio. "Perdóneme, mi querida Lady, si la he ofendido en alguna manera." Le dijo mientras que la molestaba haciendo una reverencia, y Helen soltó una risita.

"Esta perdonado señor," dijo.

Kino los miro detenidamente. "No puedo creer lo grandes que se ven ustedes dos," expreso, causando que Paris comenzara a reir.

"No estamos tan grandes. Helen solo tiene diecinueve y yo acabo de cumplir veintitrés." Dijo.

Kino sonrió con un poco de vergüenza. "Lo sé. Es solo que los dos se ven bastante diferentes desde la última vez que los vi." Júpiter también rio.

"Créeme Kino, todos se ven diferentes desde la última vez. Helen y Paris quizá no han cambiado tanto, pero espera a que veas a los demás. Aunque probablemente las que más han cambiado son Venus y Selenity. Solo tenían doce cuando te fuiste y ahora tienen diecisiete. Te sorprenderás con esas dos." Le explico Júpiter.

Hera le sonrió a Kino. "Venus se parece bastante a su madre. Es una verdadera belleza." Kino sonrió por el comentario y Paris le dio unas palmaditas sobre el hombre.

"Así que, encontraste alguna belleza que te interesara mientras estuviste por all?" le pregunto, ganándose un codazo por parte de Helen. "Ow, porque hiciste eso?" le exclamo mientras que se frotaba con las manos.

Helen solo lo miraba. "Kino acaba de venir y eso es lo único que se te ocurre preguntarle?" Paris sonrió avergonzado y encogió los hombros.

"Bueno, solo tenía curiosidad." Contesto, mientras que volvía la mirada a Kino. "Me puedes contestar más tarde," le dijo, y le guiño el ojo rápidamente.

Kino rio. "Te puedo responder en este momento. No encontré a nadie que me interesara." Paris afirmo con la cabeza, pero tenía una sonrisa pícara sobre su rostro. Kino sabía que luego sería interrogado.

Helen de repente salto y le agarro la mano a Kino. "Vamos Kino, baila conmigo! Como en los viejos tiempo!" Kino sonrió y se dejó llevar hasta la pista de baile. Sí que se sentía como en los viejos tiempos, solo que ahora Helen era más alta. La música era bastante animada, asi que no tuvieron mucho tiempo para conversar. Cuando regresaron el grupo había aumentado. Mercurio y Venus estaban parados a la par de Paris, Júpiter y Hera.

"Venus! Mercurio!" exclamo Kino. Los dos tenían unas enormes sonrisas en su rostro.

"Kino!" exclamaron ambos mientras que los saludos comenzaron de nuevo. Venus hizo que él se diera una vueltecita para poder verlo mejor.

"Te ves tan maduro!" le dijo al momento de terminar de dar la vuelta, lo que causo que él se sonrojada y riera.

"Ahh, veo que confundes madurez con altura Venus. No creo que me mire más maduro de lo que estaba cuando me fui," dijo. Ella rio, una sonrisa bastante contagiosa. Kino no podía quitar los ojos de la hermosa mujer parada enfrente de él. Su pelo color miel le caía hasta las caderas y sus ojos avellanados bailaban con la risa. "Creo que tú has cambiado más que yo Venus," le dijo, y luego volteo a ver a Mercurio.

Mercurio tenía una sonrisa algo torcida. "Has cambiado más de lo que crees Kino," le dijo. Kino afirmo con la cabeza.

"Has crecido Mercurio," le dijo. Mercurio estaba más alto que Kino, llegando casi a las seis y media pulgadas (**A/N**: alguien que sepa cuánto es esto en centímetros se los agradecería!)

Mercurio miraba hacia sus pies. "Si, lo sé. Mis padres juran que no soy su hijo, puesto que ninguno de ellos es tan alto." Kino afirmo con la cabeza, recordando la corta estatura de Hermes y su esposa. La música comenzó de nuevo y Kino miraba animadamente como Hera agarraba a Júpiter de las manos y Helen tomaba a Paris y lo llevaba a la pista de baile. Paris los volteo a ver rápidamente.

"Tenemos que mantenerlas felices, no?" le pregunto con una sonrisa, y luego desapareció entre la multitud.

Kino regreso su atención a Venus y a Mercurio. "Así que donde están Selenity y Marte? Me habían dicho que ustedes habían ido por Mercurio y Marte." Mercurio rio mientras que Venus tenía la mirada en la gente.

"Estarán aquí pronto. A Selenity la llamo su madre al momento de entrar al salón, así que Marte se quedó con ella mientras que Mercurio y yo caminábamos hacia aquí. Aún no saben que estas aquí." Kino afirmo con la cabeza. Mientras que miraba a sus dos amigos no pudo dejar de notar que ambos se lanzaban miradas. El sonrió.

"Bueno, he visto que Paris y Helen están bastante juntos y que la boda ya está planeada. Así que hay algo nuevo entre ustedes dos?" les pregunto, medio bromeando. Estuvo bastante animado cuando vio que ambos se sonrojaron, pero Mercurio intento fingir su risa tosiendo. Venus se miraba calmada.

"Aún no he encontrado a alguien que haya atraído mi interés," dijo ella calmadamente, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Mercurio afirmo con la cabeza con demasiado entusiasmo. "Si, ni yo." Kino rio, pero decidió no presionarlos más por el momento. De repente escucho una voz detrás de él.

"KINO!" escucho, y aunque la voz era cinco años mayor de la última vez que la había escuchado, supo inmediatamente que era Selenity. Él se volteó, y aunque sabía que ahora ella tenía diecisiete años, aun esperaba ver a la niña de doce años con odangos corriendo hacia él. Bueno, él tenía razón acerca de los odangos y la parte en la que ella corría. Sin embargo, aparte de eso, lo único que podía hacer era ver con la boca abierta a la semi-diosa de cabello plateado que corría hacia él y lo abrazaba desde el cuello.

Ella lo abrazo con fuerza mientras que ella le daba una vueltecita. "Kino regresaste! Al fin regresaste!" le dijo mientras que él la bajaba lentamente separándose un poco de ella. "Pensé que estarías aquí más temprano."

El bajo la mirada hacia ella, aun sin sobreponerse del shock inicial. "Tenía… digo, se suponía que temprano… pero problemas… nos encontramos, y… y…" él no podía encontrar las palabras correctas, pero salió de su encantamiento cuando Selenity comenzó a reír.

"Al parecer no has practicado mucho tus habilidades del habla en estos cinco años," lo molesto.

Kino se sonrojo y recupero su compostura. "Lo hice. Es solo que estoy tan sorprendido y emocionado de verte, eso es todo. Has-has cambiado mucho Tenshi," le dijo gentilmente, lo cual hizo que ella sonriera aún más.

"Por supuesto, solo tenía doce cuando te fuiste," le dijo, como que él no hubiera considerado eso. Ambos se habían olvidado de que Venus y Mercurio aún estaban parados junto a ellos, viéndolos, con sonrisas sobre el rostro.

"Si, lo sé. Pero aun así, no estaba esperando un cambio tan dramático." Dijo, tratando desesperadamente de salir de esa.

Selenity seguía sonriendo. "Tu también has cambiado sabes," le dijo mientras que hacía para atrás, causando que sus manos se soltaran de ella y que ella le quitara los brazos alrededor del cuello. Ella se paró para verlo de pies a cabeza. "Te ves más… masculino!" le dijo triunfantemente.

El rio. "Así que, masculino? Bueno, tu también te miras más femenina!" Al momento de que las palabras salieron de su boca se dio cuenta de cómo sonaba, así que comenzó a sonrojarse mientras que Selenity, Venus y Mercurio comenzaron a reír. "Eso no sonó como yo quería," dijo tratando de ocultar como realmente había notado las nuevas curvas femeninas que Selenity había adquirido en el tiempo que no había estado.

Selenity reía. "No te preocupes Kino," le dijo y luego volteo a ver a la pista de baile. "Creo que me debes mi primer baile de la primera fiesta a la que fuéramos desde que regresaras" le comento, la sonrisa le iluminaba el rostro.

Kino se hizo un poco para atrás e hizo una pequeña reverencia. "Como podría olvidarlo. Tendría el honor de bailar con usted" le pregunto. Selenity hizo una pequeña reverencia y acepto la mano que le ofrecía. Él la llevo hasta la pista de baile y la música comenzó de nuevo, una más suave y gentil melodía. Kino puso su mano sobre la cadera de Selenity y le tomo la otra. Ella coloco delicadamente una mano sobre su hombro, mientras que el comenzaba a guiarla. Él no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que ella había crecido, aunque la cabeza no le llegaba a la barbilla. Tampoco había dejado de notar la delicada curva de las caderas que sentía en su mano, o como sus movimientos infantiles habían sido reemplazados por delicados. Sintió que el salón se ponía más caliente mientras que ella se acercaba a él.

Ella lo volteo a ver, y él se sorprendió de sus nuevas facciones, y aun cuando tenía el mismo estilo de cabello, este se miraba elegante y le daba un brillo inexplicable. No fue hasta que ella se rio que se dio cuenta que la había estado observando detenidamente.

"Parece que estás perdido en tus pensamientos" le dijo animadamente, mientras que Él la miraba directamente a los ojos, con una tímida sonrisa en el rostro.

"Lo siento. Es que no puedo dejar de pensar en lo mucho que has cambiado. Cuando me fui eras una niña y ahora que regreso he encontrado a una mujer. Tienes la misma edad que yo tenía cuando me fui.

Ella afirmo con la cabeza. "Lo sé, parece un poco extraño, no es así?" dijo mientras que el también afirmaba con la cabeza. "Solo estoy feliz de que estés de regreso," agrego, y Kino no pudo entender porque su corazón dejo de palpitar por un momento. "Todos estamos juntos de nuevo," le dijo ella y el corazón de él volvió a palpitar.

Él se aclaró la garganta. "Si, todos juntos," dijo mientras que la separaba un poco de el para darle una vuelta y la volvía a atraer hacia él. Ella no lo necesitaba pensó el, porque ya había adquirido experiencia.

"Eres mucho mejor de lo que eras antes," ella le comento.

Kino rio. "Creo que eres tú la que ha mejorado Tenshi, por eso es que yo me miro mejor." Ella solo movió los ojos por el comentario.

"Tú mismo dijiste que habías ido a muchas fiestas y que estabas mejorando tus habilidades," él le sonrió pero no dijo nada al respecto.

"Así que, como está tu madre?" le pregunto él. Selenity comenzó a decirle acerca de cómo habían estado las cosas desde que él se fue, de manera más profunda, y desde que ella le había enviado la última carta. La música finalmente estaba terminando y Kino le dio una última vuelta a Selenity mientras que la atraía hacia él. Se vieron por un momento, él no podía dejar de notar como se movían sus pestañas, o como se sentía de cálida su piel en contra de su mano, o el suave olor a lirios que venía de ella.

Mientras que regresaban hacia donde habían dejado a Venus y a Mercurio, el corazón de Kino latía fuertemente, y él no sabía porque. Venus los observo mientras que se acercaban, y estaba segura de que no se había perdido el nuevo cambio en Kino, y sonrió para sí.

Tampoco dejo de notar el mismo cambio en Selenity.


	7. Capitulo 7 Platicas,bodas e invitaciones

_Hola! Qué bien que he podido continuar con la traducción de este fic y sin ninguna interrupción hasta el momento! _

_Espero que esta historia les esté gustando! La verdad ya quiero terminarla… (aunque es la más larga que he traducido porque tiene como 41 capítulos, así que sean pacientes conmigo jajaja) y recuerden que la segunda parte es Decided Bride!_

_Berenice__: Lastima que tienes un usuario! Jajajaja te hubiera podido contestar por PM, pero para que veas que si te leí, te escribo por acá jajajajaja… gracias por leer las historias y por los reviews! Jejeje un abrazo!_

* * *

**Capítulo 7. Pláticas, bodas e invitaciones**

* * *

Venus se recostó perezosamente sobre el balcón de su habitación, con la vista hacia las estrellas. Una suave brisa soplo de repente y acaricio el rostro de Venus. Ella sonrió mientras que alguien toco a su puerta suavemente, de una manera silenciosa. Ella se volteó y los brazos de él le rodearon la cintura, sus labios reclamando los suyos. Ella sonrió y dejo que él se tomara su tiempo, colocando sus brazos sobre el cuello de él. Cuando finalmente él se alejó, tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

"mmmm, puedo esperar que siempre me des la bienvenida así?" le pregunto el en una voz varonil, y ella soltó una risita.

"Si te lo mereces, no veo porque no," le dijo ella, mientras que bromeaba poniendo una cara de shock.

"Como no me lo puedo merecer?" le pregunto, pero ya no pudo seguir fingiendo y rápidamente volvió a sonreír mientras que ella lo volvía a besar. Cuando se separaron, ella lo llevo hacia el balcón. Él se detuvo detrás de ellas, abrazándola, las manos de ella sobre las de él. Mercurio oculto su nariz entre el cabello de ella, aspirando su olor femenino.

Ella suspiro y luego rio entre dientes. "Sabes, es gracioso," le dijo.

"Que es gracioso?" le pregunto él.

"Kino, eso es lo gracioso."

Él le beso las mejillas. "Porque es gracioso?" le pregunto.

"Piénsalo. Acaba de regresar, después de cinco años y ya noto que hay algo entre nosotros. Los demás que han estado con nosotros estos cinco años ni siquiera tienen idea," le dijo ella.

Él la abrazo aún más fuerte. "Que te hace pensar que él sabe algo?" le pregunto, una mezcla de diversión y pánico en su voz.

Ella se recostó un poco más sobre él. "Oh vamos, viste la chispa en sus ojos cuando nos preguntó si había algo entre nosotros," le dijo.

Mercurio rio entre dientes. "Pudo haber estado preguntando si cada quien había encontrado a alguien, diferente" sugirió, pero ni siquiera él lo creía.

Ella sonrió y se recostó aún más sobre él, sintiendo la respiración de el sobre su cuello. "No lo creo. Es listo. Quizá el cambio entre nosotros fue tan gradual que nadie lo noto, tal y como no notas cuando alguien va creciendo si estas con esa persona todo el tiempo," dijo ella, "y de esa misma manera Kino regreso y noto algo diferente."

Mercurio afirmo con la cabeza mientras que colocaba su rostro sobre el cuello de Venus, besándola suavemente. "No creo que le importe aun si estuviera seguro," dijo entre besos. "Siempre podemos pedirle que no se lo mencione a nadie. Estoy seguro que entenderá."

Ella suspiro mientras que se daba la vuelta, aun envuelta en el abrazo. "Tienes razón. Kino es un buen hombre," dijo mientras que pasaba las manos entre el cabello de Mercurio, y luego por su rostro. Ella sonrió mientras pensaba en su corazón, luego de que él y Selenity había regresado del primer baile, y por el recordatorio de esa noche. Ella pude sentir que ambos tenían nuevos sentimientos emergiéndoles. _Tengo que hablar con Selenity acerca sus emociones, _pensó.

Mercurio beso la palma de las manos de ella. "Solo estoy contento de que no puede ver los corazones de las personas, como en mi familia." Agrego ella.

Mercurio la miro y sonrió. "Aun pienso que no es justo que hay gente que lo puede hacer, especialmente tú," le beso la frente, "no es justo que puedas ver tan fácilmente lo mucho que me importas, y yo no puedo ver lo que tu sientes."

Ella sonrió bobamente. "Bueno, supongo que te tendré que enseñar entonces," le dijo y lo beso profundamente. El tenia los brazos alrededor de su cintura y la levanto, causando que ella soltara una risita. El rio entre dientes mientras la besaba y la volvió a sentar. Se recostó un poco y la volvió a levantar, llevándola hacia la cama.

"Bueno, entonces enséñame," fue todo lo que él le dijo.

* * *

Kino se quedó por otros dos días y luego partió junto con Júpiter, Hera, Paris y Hele. En la noche de su partida, Venus fue sigilosamente a la habitación de Selenity, luego de que todos se hubieran retirado.

"Venus, con que puedo ayudarte?" le pregunto Selenity animadamente cuando vio a su amiga entrar a la habitación.

Venus sonrió mientras cerraba la puerta. "Nada. Solo quería saber si querías platicar de algo."

Selenity sonrió. "Siempre estoy lista para hablar," le dijo, sentándose sobre la cama. Venus se acercó a ella y sugirió a Selenity que se acostaran sobre su estómago. Selenity se quedó un poco, pero Venus tomo un cepillo y comenzó a peinar el cabello de la princesa. Selenity dejó escapar un sonido de alegría cuando Venus comenzó a peinarla.

"Fue lindo que Kino se pudiera quedar por unos días," le comento Venus, queriendo llegar al tema de Kino lo más pronto posible. Ella sintió como un escozor en el corazón de Selenity y sonrió para ella misma, sabiendo que había dado en el blanco.

"Si, fue lindo," dijo Selenity, "después de todo, fue bueno que pudiéramos pasar tiempo con el después de haber estado fuera por tan tiempo."

Venus afirmo con la cabeza. "Si, estoy de acuerdo. Pero estuviste en contacto con él por medio de cartas, igual que Júpiter, así que supongo que no muchas de sus noticias eran nuevas para ti."

Selenity suspiro y afirmo gentilmente con la cabeza, tratando de no molestar a Venus en su tarea. "Tiene razón, pero algunas de las últimas seis semanas sí que lo eran."

"Me sorprende que no haya encontrado algún interés amoroso mientras estuvo lejos," dijo Venus y estuvo satisfecha al sentir nuevamente el escozor en el corazón de Selenity.

"Bueno, supongo que ninguna de las mujeres que conoció era lo que él estaba buscando."

"O quizá ya haya encontrado a alguien en casa," sugirió Venus, y sintió que Selenity se puso un poco tensa.

"De veras piensas eso?" le pregunto, "Él no ha mencionado a nadie."

"Cierto. Eso lo sé." Dijo Venus y luego sonrió. "También sé que no tenía a nadie en la mente cuando se fue, pero quizá ahora que ya regreso…" dejo que su frase se quedara en el aire.

Selenity abrió los ojos. "Viste que su corazón palpito por alguien?" le pregunto y rodo los ojos mientras Venus reía entre dientes. "No, espera, no importa, ya se lo que me vas a decir 'No puedo hablar de cosas del corazón de alguien sin su consentimiento,' así que no me lo tienes que decir." Venus sonrió mientras que continuaba peinándola.

"Cierto, muy cierto, me conoces demasiado. Sin embargo, cuando se trata de tu corazón, tengo libertad para hablar." Venus no podía ver el rostro de Selenity, pero si pudiera hubiera visto que las mejillas de la princesa se pintaban con un nuevo tono de rosado. "Así que, hay algo que quieras discutir?" le pregunto pícaramente.

Selenity dejó escapar una risita nerviosa. "T-tú ya lo sabes Venus, cual es el punto de pregúntame?" le dijo. "Qui-quizá tengo nuevos sentimientos, pero nada serio," agrego.

Venus rio. "Selenity, sabes que no puedes ocultarme nada," le dijo.

"Lo sé. Ok, estaba bien, quizá si tengo sentimientos de… afecto hacia Kino. Vamos Venus, ha sido uno de mis mejores amigos desde que éramos bebes, y ahora que ha regresado, estoy realmente feliz de verlo. Además, no es como si hubiera cambiado para mal mientras estuvo fuerte… se ha vuelto…" Selenity no pudo terminar la frase por unos segundos.

"Bastante apuesto, encantador, cortes, seguro, de buen corazón, chistoso, dulce… necesito continuar?" Venus le pregunto molestándola.

Selenity soltó una risita. "Me quitaste las palabras de la boca," luego suspiro, "Aun así me mantengo al margen, sin muchas esperanzas… El… el quizá todavía me ve como una niña, y quizá no puede pensar sobre mí de otra manera. "dijo un poco anhelante.

Venus rodo los ojos un poco. _Algunas veces no quisiera tener que esperar para ser Reina y poder hablar de los sentimientos de otros, _pensó con un poco de frustración. "Quien sabe Selenity," dijo.

"Tú sabes!" le dijo Selenity, lo que causo que Venus sonriera.

"Si, lo sé. Pero sabes que…" Selenity la corto.

"'No puedo hablar de cosas del corazón de alguien sin su consentimiento,' lo sé, lo sé" suspiró. Por la pista que le había dado Venus ella estaba bastante segura de que Kino estaba interesado en alguien, y estaba determinada a saber quién era. Aun no sabía cómo, pero de alguna manera.

* * *

Había pasado un mes y medio cuando Selenity volvió a ver a Kino. Todos fueron a la Tierra para presencia la boda entre Helen y Paris. La ceremonia fue hermosa, a las orillas de un lago y no en el palacio. El clima estuvo perfecto, pero Helen era la criatura más cautivadora de todo el día. Su vestido con hiedra verde bordada para acentuarlo. Parecía que Paris no podía verse más feliz.

El banquete que siguió a la boda fue esplendido. Para el tiempo que todos habían terminado de comer y la música comenzó a sonar, el aire estaba lleno de regocijo y risas.

"Creo que hay más gente aquí de lo que hubo en nuestra boda," comento Júpiter a su esposa mientras que se hacían camino hacia la pista de baile. Ella rio, pero no dijo nada. Júpiter la miraba amorosamente. "Sabes, has tenido una extraña sonrisa todos estos días," le comento, "me vas a contar?"

Hera sonrió, sus ojos brillando. "Que te hace pensar que tengo algo que contarte? No puedo solo sonreír porque estoy feliz de que me case con un hombre maravilloso?" Júpiter rio entre dientes mientras que la besaba en la frente.

Marte estaba bailando cerca, con Selenity. "Sabes, estoy sorprendido de que se tardaron tanto para casarse," comento Marte y Selenity sonrió.

"No creo que sea algo malo, pero se lo que quieres decir, todos hemos estado esperando por esto desde hace mucho tiempo." Marte afirmo con la cabeza por el comentario, mientras que la música terminaba.

Marte le hizo una reverencia a Selenity. "Gracias por el placer de bailar contigo esta pieza," le dijo, una sonrisa en sus labios. Selenity se llevó las manos a la boca para contener la risa.

"El placer fue mío," le dijo mientras que se levantaba, una sonrisa en su rostro. Ella miro alrededor hasta que observo a Paris y a Helen sentados en una de las mesas, hablando con Venus y Kino. "Vamos, me gustaría hablar con Paris y Helen. Casi no he podido dirigirles la palabra desde anoche." Marte afirmo con la cabeza y camino con Selenity hacia la mesa.

Helen levanto la vista y vio a los dos que se acercaban. "Selenity, Marte!" exclamo, "Están disfrutando?" les pregunto, una sonrisa en su rostro. Marte afirmo con la cabeza.

"Estamos divirtiéndonos mucho. Lo has planeado muy bien," dijo Selenity, haciendo que Helen sonriera aún más. Kino se levantó para darle su silla a Selenity y Marte tomo el lugar en donde Paris estaba sentado, quedando entre Kino y Paris. Selenity se encontró en medio de Helen y Venus, con Kino al otro lado de Venus.

"Así que están emocionados de irse en su luna de miel?" les pregunto Marte. Helen se sonrojo y Paris oculto su sonrisa tosiendo.

"Si, estamos emocionados por el viaje. Estoy seguro que los paisajes serán hermoso." Dijo finalmente, poniendo su mano sobre la de Helen. Todos rieron entre dientes por la aparente vergüenza de la pareja. Mercurio, Júpiter y Hera se acercaron en ese momento al grupo. Una vez que hicieron espacio para todos y se sentaron alrededor de la mesa. Venus se animó.

"Oh, es cierto, antes de que todos llegaran Kino estaba diciendo que le gustaría invitarnos a su reino." Dijo, y volteo a ver a Kino para que el continuara. Kino se aclaró la garganta y afirmo con la cabeza mientras que todos lo volteaban a ver.

"Sí, es cierto. En un mes quiero que todos se queden allá por tres semanas. No hemos estado todo este tiempo juntos por más de unos días, así que pensé que sería un buen momento para compartir." Dijo.

Helen sonrió. "Eso sería genial Kino. Estaremos regresando de nuestra luna de miel asi que estaba perfecto!" Paris afirmo con la cabeza dando su consentimiento. Mercurio parecía un poco desesperado.

"Me temo que yo no podré ir Kino, lo siento mucho. Se supone que ire con mi padre a visitar a unos familiar de lejos, y no podré escaparme." Dijo tristemente.

Kino le sonrió. "Está bien, no te preocupes. Aunque será triste no tenerte allí." Mercurio afirmo con la cabeza y volteo a ver a Venus.

"Yo tampoco podre ir Kino. En dos semanas tengo que ir a una de mis sesiones de entrenamiento con mi madre, y ahora durara una semana." Kino afirmo con la cabeza y volteo a ver a marte.

"Estaré más que feliz de llegar," le dijo Marte y Kino sonrió.

"Me da gusto escuchar eso," dijo.

"Yo pienso que mi mama me dejara ir, no creo que tenga algo de suma importancia planeado por un tiempo." Dijo Selenity. Venus sonrió para sí misma mientras que sintió el escozor en el corazón de Kino. El sonrió a Selenity, causando que esta se sonrojara. Sin embargo la única que lo noto fue Venus.

"Yo digo que podremos llegar," dijo Júpiter, pero se detuvo cuando volteo a ver a Hera quien negaba con la cabeza.

"Lo siento Kino, pero no será posible. Me temo que no podré viajar por un buen tiempo." Dijo, y todos la miraban con curiosidad, incluido Júpiter.

"Porque no?" le pregunto Júpiter.

Hera sonrió tímidamente. "Júpiter, sabes que hay tiempos en los que no puedo viajar," le dijo ella dulcemente, como que si lo estuviera animando a que encontrara la respuesta, aunque el parecía que no tenía ni idea.

"Si, pero eso fue solo cuando estabas embarazada…" él se detuvo al momento en que las palabras salieron de su boca y la sonrisa de Hera se volvió aún más grande. Todos los hombres alrededor de la mesa comenzaron a reírse y todas las chicas comenzado a decir 'awwww' mientras que Júpiter tenía la boca abierta, tratando de asimilarlo todo.

Paris le dio golpecitos en la espalda. "Felicitaciones Júpiter, lo hiciste de nuevo!"

Kino sonrió entre dientes. "Por lo menos nos podemos dar cuenta de que aún están enamorados," bromeo. La boca abierta de Júpiter se convirtió en una media sonrisa mientras que tomo las manos de su esposa y las beso gentilmente. Sus ojos brillando mientras que la miraba.

"Debiste haberme dicho," le dijo, con voz quebrada.

Ella sonrió. "Lo sé, pero ahora ya lo sabes." Se sonrieron mutuamente por un tiempo antes de que Marte tosiera para llamar la atención del grupo. Ambos se sonrojaron y sonrieron.

"Cuánto tiempo?" pregunto Helen emocionada. Júpiter sonrió.

"Parece que tú eres el siguiente Paris," le dijo de buen corazón, lo que causo que Paris tragara saliva, creando otra ronda de risas de las personas alrededor.

Hera le sonrió a Helen. "Creo que tengo unos siete meses y medio más o algo así," le dijo y Helen afirmo con la cabeza, sus mejillas aun sonrojadas. Todos volvieron a reír, Selenity sintió a su hermano acercándose a la mesa cautelosamente. Ella le sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa, ganando confianza.

"Vamos a bailar." Le dijo Paris a Helen mientras que se levantaban. Mientras que se encaminaban, el hermano de Selenity los alcanzo. Selenity noto que Mercurio también se estaba levantando, pero se detuvo cuando vio al joven acercarse. Todos se saludaron, y luego el joven príncipe volteo a ver a Venus.

"M-me concedería el honor de bailar conmigo, Lady Venus?" le pregunto, algo tembloso. Selenity levanto una ceja encantada, ya que usualmente él era confiado. Venus le dio una de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas y se levantó, aceptando su mano. El parecía aliviado mientras que la llevaba a la pista de baile. Kino noto que Mercurio estaba un poco decepcionado, pero no dijo nada. En vez de eso se levantó y miro a Selenity.

"También te gustaría bailar?" le pregunto, mientras que su corazón palpito fuertemente cuando ella le sonrió y afirmo con la cabeza. Ella se levantó y el llevo a la pista de baile, dejando a los demás sentados.

"Estoy muy emocionada de ir a visitarte Kino. Hace mucho tiempo que fui y siento que no he visto a tu papa en años," le dijo mientras que se movía con gracia por la pista de baile.

Kino afirmo con la cabeza. "El esta también emocionado de verte, así como todos los demás. Él fue el que me sugirió que los invitara por tres semanas." A su padre le gustaban sus amigos y estaba más que feliz de acomodarlos. Selenity le sonrió. Ella amaba la manera en que él le sonreía de regreso, la manera en que sus ojos azules parecían brillar, la manera en que su cabello café oscuro caía sobre su frente y enmarcaba su rostro. Ella sonrió para sí misma, mientras que notaba algunas pecas en la nariz de él, las cuales habían desaparecido desde su niñez. Sus características siempre habían expresado calor y amabilidad, y ella se sorprendió de lo mucho que eso la hacía sentir bien.

Él la estudió por un rato, acumulando todo lo que podía sobre ella. No sabía porque pero había algo, la manera en la que se movía, la manera en la que hablaba, la manera en que se reía, que lo acercaba a él. Había conocido a muchas mujeres en su vida, especialmente en los años que había estado fuera, pero ninguna lo atraía tanto como la elegante criatura que estaba bailando con él. _No por nada_, se dijo a sí mismo, _su madre la crio para que fuera una Reina._

La canción termino y ambos se dieron cuenta que se habían estado viendo mutuamente, y se sonrojaron. Caminaron hacia el pequeño grupo de alrededor de la mensa, pero antes que los pudieran ver la música comenzó de nuevo. Kino se paró por un momento mirando a Selenity. Sin una palabra él le extendió la mano y ella la acepto, encaminándose nuevamente a la pista de baile.


	8. Capitulo 8 El Reino de Kinotsu

_Hola!_

_Aquí les va otro capítulo, saben… acabo de leer una súper historia que no sé cómo es posible que no hubiera leído antes. No sé cuántos de ustedes leerán fics en inglés, pero les recomiendo los de Alicia Blade!_

_Espero sus comentarios, correcciones, críticas constructivas, dudas, etc, etc, etc… amo los reviews! Así que no sean malitos y dejen uno, me harán mi día ;)._

* * *

**Capítulo 8. El Reino de Kinotsu**

* * *

Las bienvenidas formales habían terminad y el grupo se retiraba hacia la biblioteca. El padre de Kino estuvo emocionado de verlos, pero ellos estaban felices de escapar de las formalidades. Kino ordeno que les llevaran té y cerró la puerta hacia el mundo exterior.

"Ahh, ahora podemos relajarnos," dijo Lord Takahashi. Les hizo señas a todos para que se sentaran y el ocupo su silla cerca de la chimenea.

"Fue muy amable de su parte el invitarnos Lord Takahashi," dijo Helen, cuando ya todos estuvieron acomodados.

Él le sonrió. "Hace mucho que no los miraba Helen. Estoy decepcionado que no todos pudieron venir pero estoy contento de poder ver a algunos de ustedes." Volteo a ver a Hera y a Júpiter. "También estuve sorprendido y feliz cuando escuche que habían decidido venir. Kino me dijo que no podrían hacer el viaje debido a su condición. Les doy mis felicitaciones." Hera sonrió calurosamente a Lord Takahashi.

"Gracias mi Lord. Hable con el doctor poco después de que Kino nos invitara y me dijo que no había problema alguno en que viajara." Júpiter la miraba tiernamente, mientras que ella tenía sus manos sobre su estómago. Lord Takahashi les sonrió, luego volteo a ver a Marte. "He escuchado rumores de que tu padre está planeando otra de sus conquistas, es cierto?"

Marte afirmo con la cabeza. "Sí. Ya lleva bastante tiempo planeando su nueva campaña, y creo que la llevara a cabo muy pronto." Lord Takahashi afirmo con la cabeza, pensativo.

"Iras esta vez?" le pregunto Paris a Marte, quien hizo un movimiento de afirmación.

"Si, a mi padre le parece que le acompañe, por lo menos por un tiempo," dijo. "No será una campaña muy larga. Hay una pequeña luna a la parte de uno de los planetas que mi padre ya ocupa. Empezaron una pequeña rebelión, pero no será muy difícil detenerla."

Selenity suspiro. "Sabes, tu padre ha estado más envuelto en guerras y campañas en los últimos ocho años de lo que todos los planetas de nuestro sistema solar juntos."

Marte rió entre dientes. "Creo que estas exagerando un poco Selenity. Mi padre no ha participada en muchas guerras. Algunas han durado más que otras." Selenity suspiro por el comentario pero no dijo nada, no queriendo empezar algún tipo de argumento.

Júpiter volteo a ver a Marte. "No lo sé Marte, creo que lo que dijo Selenity no esta tan alejado de la verdad." Marte parecía que quería responder el comentario pero Helen rápidamente cambio el tema.

"Vamos, no amarguemos el ambiente hablando de guerras. Debe haber un tema mucho más interesante del cual podamos discutir." Todos afirmaron con la cabeza.

Kino miro había Paris y Helen. "Ustedes nos podrían decir cómo les fue en su luna de miel," sugirió, lo que hizo que la joven pareja se sonrojara.

"Si, supongo que aún no les he dado sus felicitaciones," dijo Lord Takahashi, "Kinotsu me dijo que la boda fue todo un evento."

Helen sonrió. "Originalmente queríamos una pequeña boda, pero cuando comenzamos a hacer el listado de las personas que queríamos invitar, se volvió más grande de lo que habíamos pensado." Volteo a ver a Lord Takahashi. "Lamentamos el que no pudiera estar allí mi Lord."

Takahashi le sonrió disculpándose. "Desearía haber estado allí, pero tuve algunas cosas que hacen aquí para ese tiempo y me fue imposible dejarlas." Helen afirmo con la cabeza.

Paris puso sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de su esposa. "Estoy feliz de que pudimos ver a tanta gente." Dijo.

"Las bodas siempre son eventos maravillosos para conocer nuevas personas y para encontrar viejas amistades." Comento Lord Takahashi.

Todos en la habitación voltearon hacia la puerta cuando alguien toco. "Entre," dijo la fuerte voz de Lord Takahashi. La puerta se abrió y aparecieron tres sirvientas llevando el té, seguidos de hombre que había sido presentado antes al grupo como el consejero del rey. Las sirvientas se dirigieron a la mesa principal y comenzaron a servir el té, mientras que el hombre se acercó a Lord Takahashi.

"Mi Lord, siento molestarlos, pero un mensaje ha llegado para ustedes," dijo mientras que le entregaba una carta. Él la acepto y rápidamente la abrió para ver el contenido. Levanto la vista hacia el grupo disculpándose.

"Me van a tener que disculpar, pero esto es algo urgente," volteo a ver a Kino, "estoy seguro que a mi hijo no le importara tomar mi lugar por el resto de la noche." Kino sonrió a su papa y afirmo con la cabeza. "Muy bien. Los veré a todos en el desayuno." Se volteó hacia el hombre que había llevado el mensaje. "Vamos Artemis," y con eso los dos hombres salieron de la habitación.

Kino volteo a ver a Helen y a Paris quien tenía una sonrisa boba. "Ustedes aun no nos han contado como estuvo la luna de miel." Helen le dio una mirada y Paris hizo una mueca.

"Estuvo bien," dijo Paris, "realmente lo disfrutamos. Fue bastante relajante."

Júpiter rió entre dientes por el comentario. "Hubiera esperado que vendrían exhaustos," comento, causando que Helen y Paris se sonrojaran bastante. Paris tenía una sonrisita tonta en el rostro, y Helen estaba tratando de no soltar una risita.

"No, fue relajante. No tuvimos que preocuparnos de nada." Dijo Helen.

Paris arqueo la ceja. "Además Júpiter, que quieres decir? Porque pensarías que estaríamos exhaustos?" pregunto astutamente.

Júpiter sonrió. "Bueno, supongo que pasamos mucho tiempo… en compañía del uno y del otro, no?" Helen capto lo que Paris estaba haciendo y sonrió dulcemente a Júpiter.

Selenity los miraba. "Si, probablemente pasaron mucho tiempo juntos. Porque eso no es relajante?"

Marte la miro no muy seguro. "Bueno, tu sabes…" no termino la frase. Kino noto la confusión de Selenity y rió entre dientes.

Hera también lo noto y también noto que Kino reía entre dientes. "Vamos Paris, recuerdo que aún hay tres personas aquí que no tienen idea de lo que estás hablando."

Júpiter afirmo con la cabeza y puso sus brazos alrededor de su esposa. "Tiene razón querida. No debemos confundirlos."

Marte le lanzo una mirada. "Sabes, no todos tenemos que estar casados para saber de lo que están hablando-" hizo una pausa y se sonrojo, dándose cuenta que había revelado una parte de su vida personal de la que no le gustaba hablar. Kino, Júpiter y Paris comenzaron a reír, mientras que Hera y Helen ocultaron sus sonrisas. Selenity aun los miraba de uno en uno, confusión se reflejaba en su rostro.

Kino la miro y le dijo, "Te lo explicare más tarde." Ella afirmo con la cabeza. Después de eso la conversación paso por muchos temas. En una hora Helen y Hera estaban hablando entre ellas sobre bodas y bebes y Júpiter, Paris y Marte estaban teniendo el debate sobre la guerra que Helen había prevenido antes.

Kino se sentó a la par de Selenity. Ella lo miro directamente a los ojos. "Se siente muy bien estar aquí de regreso Kino. Todo está como antes. Hasta tu padre parece que no ha cambiado en nada."

Kino rió entre dientes. "Bueno, piensa como joven así que se ve como joven," dijo.

"Parece que tú has crecido más que él." Dijo ella.

"Oh, tan viejo parezco?" preguntó él.

"no, no es eso. Es que el parece que no ha cambiado nada en estos seis años que no lo he visto. Pero por otro lado tu luces muy diferente a lo que eras cinco años atrás."

"Realmente he cambiado tanto?"

"Algo. Te has dejado crecer el pelo y eres mal alto. Luces… luces más como un hombre que como un joven." Concluyo ella y se sonrojo. Kino lo noto pero no podía entenderlo.

"Pienso que tú has cambiado más que yo Tenshi. Has cambiado para bien."

Selenity lo miro con sorpresa. "Tu también has cambiado para bien Kino! Luces más guapo de lo que lucias hace cinco-" se detuvo, un intenso color rojo iluminaba su pálido rostro. "D-digo… no es que… lo que quiero decir es…"

Kino sonrió, sintiendo que sus mejillas se calentaban. "Tu también te miras más hermosa de lo que te veías hace cinco años, Tenshi," le dijo. Ella detuvo su tartamudez y lo miro directamente. Él podía ver la inocencia en sus ojos. Quería tocarla y acariciar esa suave y pálida piel, y sentido que su boca comenzaba a secarse. "Tenshi, yo-" pero fue detenido por la voz de Helen.

"Selenity, tu qué piensas. Sera un niño o una niña?" Ambos, Selenity y Kino, voltearon a ver a las dos mujeres, felices y a la vez decepcionados por la interrupción.

"Y-yo no sé, es difícil saber." Dijo.

Helen suspiro. "Estoy de acuerdo con Júpiter. Sera una niña en esta ocasión. Aunque Hera piensa que será otro niño."

Hera le sonrió a Helen. "No sé por qué, no estoy diciendo que estoy segura que será un niño. Solo es un sentimiento el que tengo."

Selenity sonrió. "Bueno, Hera estuvo en lo correcto la última vez, así que mejor apuesto a que será niño," dijo finalmente. Hera afirmo con la cabeza y sonrió.

Kino se rio por la conversión, causando que las tres mujeres lo voltearan a ver. "Que es tan gracioso Kinotsu?" pregunto Selenity y su voz tenía un tono de shock.

El miro a cada una de las mujeres, sus ojos brillaban con diversión. "Realmente importa si es un niño o una niña?" pregunto.

Hera le sonrió pensante. "No, no importa si es un niño o una niña. Solo estamos especulando." Kino afirmo con la cabeza.

No fue sino hasta pasada la media noche que el grupo decidió retirarse. Kino llamo por luces y todos subieron por la escalera, siguiendo una serie de pasillos hacia donde se encontraban sus habitaciones. Un sirviente camino con cada grupo hacia su habitación y Kino encamino a Selenity a la suya. En la puerta se detuvo.

"Kino, me prometiste que me explicarían porque todos estaban riéndose antes." Kino se sonrojo un poco, no estando seguro de cómo explicárselo, sin saber cuánto entendería acerca de… eso.

"Bueno, de que piensas que estábamos hablando?" le pregunto él.

Ella encogió los hombros. "Realmente no lo sé. Pensé que estaban hablando de Helen y Paris relajándose en su luna de miel." Dijo ella de manera sincera.

Kino afirmo con la cabeza. "Bueno, ellos estaban. Ummm… Que sabes de las personas que se aman hacen después de que se casan?" le pregunto con cautela. El noto que ella se sonrojo un poco.

"S-sé que pasan mucho tiempo juntos y que… bueno, ya sabes… duermen juntos…" se detuvo. "Era de eso que estaban hablando?" pregunto, sintiendo que sus mejillas ardían.

El afirmo con la cabeza. "Sip, de eso era que estábamos hablando. Por eso Hera quería cambiar el tema. Aunque Marte al parecer ya lo conoce muy bien," dijo y rodo los ojos por el ultimo comentario.

Ella lo miraba con sorpresa. "Quieres decir que Marte…" Kino lo miro y afirmo nuevamente con la cabeza, una pequeña sonrisa boba en su rostro.

"Si, Marte ha disfrutado… la compañía de mujeres," dijo, notando una extraña expresión en el rostro de Selenity. Ella lo miraba con un poco de vergüenza.

"Kino… t-tú ya…" se detuvo, "Has disfrutado de la compañía de mujeres?" finalmente pregunto, mientras bajaba la vista hacia sus pies, sus mejillas ardiendo. Hubo un momento de silencia y finalmente sintió como él le levantaba la barbilla para que lo viera.

"No Tenshi," dijo, "No he disfrutado de la compañía de alguna mujer. Por lo menos no en la manera en que lo ha hecho marte." Las comisuras de sus labios formando una sonrisa.

"Has… has estado enamorado de una mujer?" le pregunto. Él se sorprendió un poco. Antes de que tuviera tiempo para pensarlo, su boca ya estaba dando una respuesta.

"Si," fue todo lo que dijo. Él la miraba, el brillo de las luces iluminando sus facciones, haciendo que sus ojos brillaran con una luz interior. Ella abrió la boca para decir algo pero el sonido de alguien acercándose la detuvo y volteo a ver quién era. El también lo hizo y vio a uno de los sirvientes con una luz cruzando la esquina, encaminándose hacia ellos. Kino suspiro y bajo la vista hacia Selenity.

"Duerme bien," le murmuro. Ella afirmo con la cabeza y en silencio entro a su habitación. Kino se quedó parado afuera un momento, antes de darse la vuelta y encaminarse hacia donde estaba el sirviente. Sus manos temblaran mientras que caminaba por el pasillo hacia su habitación. Una vez estuvo en la seguridad de su propio cuarto, se sentó en la cama y dejo escapar su mente. _Porque le respondí tan rápido? No conocí a alguien mientras estuvo lejos. _Suspiro mientras que se recostaba viendo hacia el cielo oscuro, una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. _No tuve que conocer a nadie. Ya la conozco. _El hizo una mueca, sabiendo que la misma mujer que le había preguntado eso era de la que estaba enamorado. _Si solo supieras…_


	9. Capitulo 9 Bienvenida Reina Aminiha

Aquí les va otro capítulo… ni siquiera vamos por la mitad de este fic y ya tengo ganas de traducir uno nuevoooooo, que estoy segura que les encantara! Please! Dejen sus reviews, comentarios, críticas constructivas o palabras de aliento jejejejejeje… no importa, pero me encanta saber de

* * *

**Capítulo 9. Bienvenida Lady Aminiha**

* * *

Era la mañana después del tercer día de estar en el Reino de Kino, y el grupo estaba nuevamente disfrutando de un desayuno en limpio e iluminado comedor del desayuno. "Su cocinero debe ser premiado Lord Takahasi," comento Hera al momento de que el desayuno se hubiera terminado. "No creo haber probado algunas de las especias usadas en su cocina."

Lord Takahashi le sonrió mientras que inclinaba su cabeza para aceptar en cumplido. Luego volteo a ver a Kino. "Has planeado llevar a todos por un tour en el jardín, no es así?"

Kino afirmo con la cabeza. "Si, esos son mis planes. A no ser que tu tengas alguna objeción."

Lord Takahashi negó con la cabeza. "Nada de eso. Solo quería decirte que estuvieras de regreso una hora antes del almuerzo. Recibí un mensaje de que un amigo que conociste cuando estuviste fuera vendrá hoy de visita."

Kino se enderezo en su silla, obviamente intrigado. "Quién es?" le pregunto.

Lord Takahashi le sonrió tiernamente a su hijo. "Una dama que aparentemente conociste muy bien. La Reina Aminiha llegara más o menos a la hora del almuerzo, y la he invitado para que se quede con nosotros y tus amigos." La curiosidad de todos se elevó y Kino tenía una gran sonrisa.

"Eso es maravilloso," exclamo, y luego volteo a ver a todos. "Estoy encantado de que puedan conocerla. Nosotros nos conocimos en la corte cuando estuve fuera, y tenía la esperanza de que ustedes pudieran relacionarse con algunas de las personas a las que conocí." Luego miro otra vez a su padre. "Me asegurare de que estemos de regreso antes de que ella llegue para darle la bienvenida." Lord Takahashi afirmo con la cabeza en señal de aprobación.

Después de que el desayuno termino, el grupo se encamino hacia los jardines. Kino los llevo por los caminos, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para explicarles el diseño de los jardines y acerca de las flores. Eventualmente el tour se convirtió en una caminata casual. Las chicas caminaban juntas mientras que hablaban, y Marte y Paris estaban hablando un poco apartados de Júpiter y Kino.

"Aun no me has contado mucho de esta mujer Kino," le comento Júpiter. Kino sonrió.

"Bueno, no hay mucho que pueda decirte que no veas cuando la conozcas. Es una mujer bondadosa y una gobernante poderosa." Júpiter afirmo con la cabeza mientras que Kino hablaba. "Realmente no se mucho de ella. Cuando hablábamos, ella generalmente me preguntaba cosas, o hablábamos de las políticas de nuestro hospedador. Sé que su esposo murió no mucho después que nos conocimos y tenían una hija. Supongo que tendrá unos ocho o nueve años. Cuando la vi después de que su esposo murió, había cambiado. Era más segura y respetada. Es una líder bastante fuerte y la admiro por eso." Dijo Kino.

Júpiter le dio un codazo a su amigo, bromeando. "Así que hay posibilidades de que nuestro Kinotsu tenga sus ojos puestos en esta misteriosa mujer?"

Kino rio. "No Júpiter, te aseguro que mi corazón le pertenece completamente a alguien diferente." Júpiter se tropezó un poco y los ojos de Kino se agrandaron mientras que se sonrojaba.

"Alguien… diferente?" Júpiter lo dijo en un todo de astucia, Kino encogió un poco la cabeza.

"Cállate Júpiter… Y-yo no lo dije tan fuerte para que no lo escucharas." La voz de Kino tenía un tono de urgencia, mientras que le susurraba a Júpiter, mientras que este comenzó a reír.

"Así que, quién es?" le pregunto calladamente. Estaba entretenido de ver que Kino volteaba a todos lados sonrojado.

"A-aun no lo quiero decir." Le contesto Kino mientras miraba sus pies. Júpiter comenzó a reir. Hera, Helen y Selenity que habían estado caminando delante de ellos, se voltearon.

"Hay algo divertido que nos perdimos?" pregunto Helen.

Júpiter intento contener su risa mientras que Kino se sonrojaba aún más. "No, nada. No sé qué le ha pasado." Kino les dijo a las tres mujeres delante de él. Sostuvo un poco la mirada sobre Selenity. _Tenshi…_

"Al parecer nuestro Kino tiene a una mujer en especial en la mente…" anuncio Júpiter y Kino lo volteo a ver enojado.

"Júpiter!" le susurro, tapándole la boca con las manos.

Hera levanto una ceja. "Mi esposo está hablando de más otra vez?" pregunto dulcemente. Kino mantenía la mirada sobre Júpiter mientras que Júpiter temblaba de la risa, aun con las manos de Kino sobre su boca.

Helen soltó una risita. "Júpiter, no deberías avergonzar a Kino de esa manera, especialmente con sus invitados. Honestamente, no has cambiado." Kino la volteo a ver mientras que quitaba sus manos de la boca de Júpiter.

"Y-yo uh… no estoy avergonzado." Logro decir.

Hera rio. "Vamos, no torturemos al pobre hombre. No nos tiene que decir nada si no quiere." Con esas palabras continuaron caminando con las otras mujeres, con los brazos conectados. Kino miraba a Selenity, aun congelado en el lugar en el que estaba. Rápidamente desvió la mirada cuando se dio cuenta que ella lo había volteado a ver, al momento en que Júpiter le daba unas palmadas en la espalda.

"Me las pagaras Júpiter." Le dijo Kino a Júpiter, quien volvió a reír. Comenzaron a caminar y pronto alcanzaron a Paris y a Marte que se habían detenido para descansar. Kino suspiro cuando vio a Selenity parada, hablando con Helen y Marte. Él sabía que ella nunca lo amaría, verdad?

* * *

"Mi Lady, es un placer volverá a ver." Kino hacia una reverencia mientras que le tomaba de las manos. La mujer delante de él sonrió. Sus ojos violeta parecían bailar, como con algo de fuego dentro.

"El placer es todo mío, Príncipe Kinotsu." Dijo ella, y todos se estremecieron por el poder de su voz. No era particularmente fuerte o profunda, al contrario, pero hacia que todos la escucharan y enfocaran su atención hacia ella.

"Me dio gusto escuchar que nos honraría con su visita Reina Aminiha," dio Lord Takahashi quien se encontraba a la par de su hijo. Ella puso la vista sobre él.

"Me disculpo por no haber avisado con anticipación. No lo había planeado, pero los negocios me trajeron a una galaxia cercana a esta," se detuvo mientras que dirigía su mirada nuevamente hacia Kino. "Tenía la esperanza de volver a ver a un viejo amigo, y quizá comenzar a hablar sobre algunos tratados." Lord Takahashi y Kino sonrieron.

Selenity y los demás solamente se pusieron a un lado. Observando. Todos habían sido presentados cuando la mujer entro a la habitación, y ahora solamente observaban educadamente por el resto de la corte. Selenity noto a una pequeña niña parada a la parte de una de las acompañantes de la Reina. Había sido presentada como la hija de la Reina y Selenity podía ver el parecido. Ambas tenían el cabello ondulado y rojo, con los mismos ojos violeta, aunque la hija no tenía algunas facciones de su madre. Puso su atención nuevamente en la Reina. Era encantadora, y Selenity podía ver que conocía muy bien la vida de la corte. Su discurso era políticamente correcto, pero con un poco de miel para que pareciera dulce y bondadoso, aunque todos podían ver lo poderosa que era.

Eventualmente las formalidades terminaron. Kino le ofreció su brazo a la Reina y el grupo siguió a Lord Takahashi hacia una de las habitaciones contiguas, una especie de salón.

Lord Takahashi miraba a la Reina. "Debe estar cansada después de un viaje tan largo. Hare que alguien la escolte a su habitación para que usted y su hija puedan descansar antes de la cena."

La Reina inclino su cabeza. "Estaré agradecida mi Lord." Lord Takahashi llamo a dos sirvientas y las instruyo para que llevaran a la Reina Aminiha y a sus acompañantes a sus habitaciones. Kino le hizo una pequeña reverencia a Aminiha.

"La dama dejara que yo también la escolte?" pregunto. Aminiha le sonrió suavemente, sus ojos brillando.

"Estaré honrada Príncipe." Replico mientras que aceptaba su brazo. Cerraron la puerta detrás de ellos. Lord Takahashi se volteó al grupo.

"Me temo que mi hijo ha olvidado que tiene más de un invitado, tendrán que perdonarlo. Por favor, siéntanse libres de hacer lo que les guste, el palacio y el Reino es suyo para que lo exploren. Aún recuerdan como es todo por acá, supongo." Todos, excepto Hera, afirmaron con la cabeza, ya que habían estado allí muchas veces. "Tendrán que disculparme por ahora." Con eso, Lord Takahashi salió de la habitación. Hera se llevó las manos a la boca mientras bostezaba.

"Estas cansada querida?" le pregunto Júpiter, colocándole gentilmente una mano sobre sus hombros.

Hera le sonrió e inclino su cabeza. "Un poco. Quizá deberíamos de descansar un poco para poder sobrevivir a la cena." Júpiter afirmo con la cabeza y escolto a Hera por la misma puerta por la que habían salido Kino y Aminiha.

"Los veremos en la cena." Dijo Júpiter, mientras desaparecían por la puerta.

Helen tomo a Paris de la mano. "Te importaría si regresáramos a los jardines? Hay algunas cosas que me perdí y que quisiera verlas de nuevo." Paris la miro a los ojos y sonrió.

"Claro, vamos." Luego voltearon a ver a Selenity y a Marte. "Nos acompañaran?" les pregunto.

Selenity negó con la cabeza. "No, creo que también iré a descansar. Nos quedamos despiertos hasta tarde anoche, y quisiera poder disfrutar de la cena de esta noche." Paris afirmo con la cabeza y se volteó a Marte.

Marte también negó con la cabeza. "Yo paso. Tengo un viejo amigo aquí que trabaja en la armería y no lo he visto en años. Le prometí que cuando viniera lo iría a ver." Paris afirmo con la cabeza. Marte volteo a ver a Selenity. "Te acompañare a tu habitación antes de irme, si tú quieres."

Selenity le sonrió. "No te preocupes."

El rio entre dientes. "Por lo menos déjame acompañarte en parte del camino, ya que me dirijo en la misma dirección que tú." Selenity acepto, así que la pareja se encamino hacia la salida.

"Que piensas de la Reina?" le pregunto Marte a Selenity, una vez que se encontraban en el pasillo.

"No lo sé, no he podido hablar mucho con ella. Parece muy… intimidante, para mi supongo." Ella volteo a ver a Marte mientras que el reía entre dientes por el comentario.

"Por qué te sientes intimidada por ella?" le pregunto.

"No sentiste que no es una mujer que hay que enojar o tener de enemiga? Me pareció muy poderosa y dominante, aunque luce delicada."

"Sentí que era poderosa, pero no sentí que fuera un poder amenazador."

"No lo sé, no es que sea una amenaza o algo. Supongo que solo es su rostro el intimidante. Parecía bastante gentil en su manera de comportarse." Marte afirmo con la cabeza, pensativo mientras que se acercaban a un corredor que se separaba en dos caminos.

"No te sientas así Selenity," dijo mientras se detenía. "No tiene ninguna razón para que no le caigas bien, y además," hizo una pausa mientras que se volteaba para irse. "eres mucho más hermosa que ella." Con eso se volteó y desapareció por la esquina.

Selenity se estuvo parada allí por un momento, dudando. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro mientras que movía la cabeza y se encaminaba hacia su habitación. Al momento de cruzar, se tropezó con alguien. Se hizo para atrás tratando de mantener el equilibrio.

"Oh, lo siento, debí haber puesto más atención al caminar!" exclamo y observo a la pequeña figura que también se intentaba equilibrar. Se sorprendió bastante al ver su cabello rojo y un par de ojos violeta que la miraban. "Oh, eres la hija de la Reina Aminiha, no es así?" le pregunto a la niña. Ella afirmo con la cabeza.

"Mi nombre es Princesa Beryl." Le dijo quedamente.

Selenity le sonrió. "Es un placer conocerte Princesa." Los ojos violeta levantaron la vista hacia ella.

"Eres la princesa de la Luna, no es así?" le pregunto.

Selenity afirmo con la cabeza. "Sí, soy la Princesa Selenity," luego se detuvo. "Estabas buscando algo?"

La pequeña princesa hizo un movimiento de afirmación. "Quería caminar un poco y me fui cuando mi mama estaba platicando con el Príncipe, pero ahora que quiero regresa… yo…" miraba a su alrededor.

"Oh, es muy fácil perderse en estos corredores." Comento Selenity y estuvo sorprendida cuando la niña la volteo a ver desafiante.

"NO estoy perdida," le dijo de manera forzada. "P-pero no quiero regresar sola." Selenity le sonrió mientras que le ofrecía la mano.

"Te gustaría que te encaminara?" Beryl observo la mano de Selenity antes de aceptarla. Ella la dirigió por una serie de corredores antes de llegar al salón en donde Kino le dijo que Aminiha se quedaría. Dos acompañantes estaban paradas afuera de la habitación. Mientras que caminaban hacia ellas, las puertas se abrieron y Aminiha salió.

"Beryl, donde…" se detuvo cuando vio a Selenity caminando agarrada de la mano de Beryl. "Alli estas, donde andabas?" le pregunto severamente. Beryl levanto la mirada del piso. Selenity se compadeció de ella.

"Me disculpo su Majestad. Me la lleve por una caminata cuando usted y Ki- oh, el Príncipe Kinotsu estaban hablando. Pensé que sería mejor no molestarlos." Dijo mientras que le daba un apretón a la mano de Beryl y esta hacia lo mismo.

Aminiha observo a Selenity. "Oh, eso fue muy gentil de tu parte. Gracias, aunque estaba un poco preocupada." Le sonrió a Selenity mientras que extendía la mano hacia su hija. Beryl soltó la mano de Selenity y tomo la de su mama.

"Lo siento mi Lady. No quería preocuparla. No pasara de nuevo." Selenity dijo y le sonrió a Beryl. Aminiha sonrió dulcemente a Selenity.

"No se ha causado ningún daño, y te agradezco por traerla de regreso," bajo la vista hacia su hija, mirándola con amor, y luego miro otra vez a Selenity. "Supongo que te veré mas tarde en la cena." Selenity afirmo con la cabeza y las dos se marcharon. Se encamino hacia su habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Se recostó contra la suave madera y lentamente se agacho hasta el suelo. Envolvió sus rodillas entre sus brazos y levanto la vista hacia el cielo. _Hay algo extraño en ellas dos… sus ojos, tienen fuego… pero son fríos… _Suspiro mientras que cerró los ojos y recostó su frente sobre las rodillas. _Solo estoy imaginando cosas._

* * *

"La comida esta maravillosa Lord Takahashi. Estoy muy agradecida por la hospitalidad que me ha mostrado y hacia mi hija." Aminiha estaba sentada en una silla bastante cómoda a la par del fuego, frente al Rey. Tenía una copa de té en sus manos, tomando sorbos de vez en cuando.

"Debo admitir, mi Lady, que estaba bastante intrigado por el mensaje que me envió." Le dijo. Estaban en la biblioteca. Todos se habían ido a dormir o simplemente se habían retirado a sus habitaciones. Se les había ordenado a los sirvientes que no los molestara.

Los labios de Aminiha se elevaron en una sonrisa. "Creo que es tiempo para que nuestros dos reinos se unan. Solo era cuestión de tomar el primer paso, y estoy confiada de que las cosas encajaran perfectamente."

Lord Takahashi estudio a la mujer sentada frente a él. "No niego que un tratado de paz en algo que deseo. Después de todo, los aliados valen más que el oro, y odiaría quedar en malos términos con una dama tan poderosa como usted. Por el reciente interés debo preguntar. Nuestro planeta es pequeño e insignificante en comparación con el los suyos y su ejército."

Los ojos de Aminiha brillaron. "Conocí a su hijo hace aproximadamente cinco años, y él me ha intrigado. Desde la muerte de mi esposo cuatro años y medio atrás, he estado muy ocupada haciendo que mi Reino, que estaba en ruinas, cuando él se fue. Lo he logrado ahora y estoy viendo la manera de expandirlo. Sin embargo, solamente soy una mujer," hizo una pausa y ambos adultos rieron entre dientes, "y a veces me siento sola. Amigos no tengo muchos y por ahora no los necesito. Sin embargo, estoy buscando a alguien que tome el lugar de mi esposo." Ella se detuvo nuevamente y miro a Lord Takahashi. Él le devolvió la mirada y luego la dirigió hacia las llamas, pensativo.

"A menos que me equivoque, le gustaría unir a nuestros Reinos en más de una manera, a parte de una simple firma en un papel, estoy en lo correcto?" le pregunto Lord Takahashi mientras que la miraba fijamente.

Ella sonrió. "Es usted muy sabio, mi Lord. Me he encariñado… con ciertas personas en este planeta en estos cinco años. Sería una lástima dejar pasar una oportunidad como esta," dijo suavemente, las palabras salieron de su boca como seda sobre hielo.

Lord Takahashi dirigió la mirada nuevamente a las llamas. "Si, una lástima…"

* * *

El siguiente capitulo sera mucho mas largo y emocionante!

un abrazo!


	10. Chapter 10 Cortejo y corazones rotos

_Este capítulo será un poco más largooooo… y les aseguro que terminara super emocionante! _

_Pero basta de tanto bla bla bla y mejor me dedico a traducir no? _

_Gracias por sus reviews… aunque la otra historia que comencé a traducir tiene más jajaja pero no importa… todo tipo de apoyo es súper importante para mi… me animan a continuar :)_

* * *

**Capítulo 10 Cortejo y corazones rotos**

* * *

Él estaba alto en el cielo mientras que el grupo se encaminaba de nuevo hacia los jardines. Habían pasado ya tres días desde la llegada de Aminiha y había estado con la curiosidad de verlos. Hera se estaba sosteniendo del brazo de Júpiter, y la pareja estaba caminando junto con Kino y Aminiha, hablando sobre las plantas. Helen y Paris también estaban agarrados y caminaban junto con Selenity y Marte.

"Ver todas estas flores me hacen extrañar mi hogar," dijo Helen con un tono de anhelo en su voz. Paris le sonrió de modo tranquilizador, y el rostro de Helen se ilumino con una sonrisa.

"Te has dado cuenta que hemos estado aquí por solo una semana," le comento Marte.

Helen encogió los hombros. "Lo sé. No estoy diciendo que no lo estoy disfrutando. Es solo que no he estado en casa desde hace mucho, porque nos venimos directo de nuestra luna de miel."

Selenity le sonrió a su amiga. "Yo aún no quiero ir a casa. Se siente muy bien estar aquí." Dijo y luego dio una mirada a los cuatro que caminaban delante de ellos. Kino reía por un comentario que aparentemente Aminiha acababa de hacer, puesto que Júpiter y Hera también reían. Sonrió al ver como los hombros de Kino temblaban de la risa, la manera en que su boca formaba una sonrisa cuando miraba a los otros tres, permitiéndole a ella verlo de perfil. Sin embargo su sonrisa se convirtió en un ceño, al ver que la Reina tomo del brazo a Kino para continuar caminando. _Ella siempre está con él. Casi no he tenido tiempo de hablarle desde que llego. _Suspiro. _Estoy siendo egoísta. No ha le visto desde hace mucho tiempo, al igual que no nos había visto a nosotros, es natural que se quiera poner al día con ella._

"Selenity? Todavía estas aquí con nosotros?" Selenity rápidamente volteo a ver a Helen.

"Hmm? Si, oh, lo siento, deje que mi mente volara. Que estabas diciendo Helen?" Helen rio entre dientes y repitió lo que había dicho. Selenity medio escucho lo que su amiga estaba diciendo, ya que toda su atención estaba puesta en el grupo delante de ella. _Es realmente hermosa…_

* * *

"Oh vamos Kinotsu, no hemos bailado en cuantos años? Desde el baile que Lord y Lady Suki dieron antes de que te fueras." Aminiha estaba parada a la par de Kino, sus perforantes ojos no dejándolo decir que no. El sonrió e hizo una reverencia.

"Supongo que no tengo otra opción que aceptar mi Lady. Sin embargo, tendré que pedirle que espere hasta la segunda pieza. Ya le he prometido la primera a otra dama." Dijo, y volteo a ver a Selenity. Ella sonrió, feliz de que no rompiera su tradición.

La sonrisa de Aminiha no vacilo mientras que miraba a la jovencita. "Bueno, supongo que tendré que admitir mi derrota esta vez," luego rio, el tintinear de su risa sonaban como pequeñas campanas.

Selenity hizo una rápida cortesía. "Gracias por no intentar romper una larga tradición." Dijo dulcemente, causando que la Reina arqueara una ceja.

"Oh?"

Kino tomo de la mano a Selenity. "Desde que éramos niños, siempre bailábamos el primer baile juntos a cualquier fiesta a la que asistiéramos. Se volvió una tradición." Él le hizo una reverencia a Aminiha, y encamino a Selenity hacia la pista de baile. Aminiha los observo por unos momentos y una sonrisa extraña apareció en su rostro, antes de caminar para encontrar una nueva pareja.

Selenity levanto la vista hacia Kino, una sonrisa en su rostro. "Se siente bien volverte a hablar Kino," le dijo. Él la vio confundido.

"Que quieres decir Tenshi? Has estado aquí casi una semana hablándome."

"No realmente. En los últimos tres días casi no he hablado contigo." Se abstuvo de puntualizar con quien había estado pasando todo el tiempo.

"Lo siento Tenshi, no me di cuenta. Por favor perdóname." Tenía una cara de dolor y tristeza.

Selenity rio. "No estoy enojada contigo Kino. No necesitas disculparte."

Él le sonrió. "Claro que si Tenshi. Te he estado ignorando, y eso es algo imperdonable para mí. Te recompensare." Ambos rieron, y su baile termino pronto. Kino la llevo a la orilla de la pista de baile en donde vio a Júpiter, Marte y Paris.

"Donde están Helen y Hera?" les pregunto Selenity.

Paris encogió los hombros. "Quien sabe. Dijeron que necesitaban un poco de aire fresco, pero no estoy seguro de donde están ahora."

Marte miro a Selenity. "Te gustaría bailar otra vez?" le pregunto.

Selenity lo miro, sorprendida. "Escuche bien? Marte me esta pregunta a MI si quiero bailar? Quieres decir que ya no tengo que perseguirte?" Marte rio mientras le ofrecía su brazo. Selenity lo acepto. "Esta es una oportunidad que no puedo desperdiciar!" y con eso Marte la llevo a la pista de baile. Kino sonrió mientras que observaba mientras desaparecían entre la gente.

"Así que, cuando es la boda?" Kino volteo rápidamente su cabeza en dirección de Júpiter, su rostro poniéndose de un brillante color rojo.

"D-disculpa?" tartamudeo, no sabiendo si su mirada era tan obvia.

"Vamos Kino, crees que no me he dado cuenta de cuánto tiempo has pasado con Lady Aminiha? Desde que llego no te has apartado de su lado, o ella del tuyo, de cualquier forma." Dijo Paris. Kino los observo, desconcertado. Finalmente encontró su habilidad para hablar de nuevo.

"Que, se han vuelto locos? No hay nada entre la Reina y yo! Solo somos buenos amigos. Ya le he dicho a Júpiter que no tengo ningún sentimiento por ella y les puedo garantizar que ella tampoco los tiene hacia mí."

Júpiter le dijo. "Los sentimientos pueden cambiar Kino. Mira a Paris y a Helen. Cuando eran más pequeños, si les hubiéramos dicho que un día se casarían nos hubieran masacrado. Ahora velos."

Kino vio a Júpiter y luego a Paris. "Ya les dije, no hay nada entre la Reina Aminiha y yo." Júpiter y Paris rieron.

"Está bien, te creemos," dijo Júpiter y luego agrego, "sin embargo, aún no me has dicho quién es la mujer de tu corazón."

Ambos hombres estuvieron complacidos de ver que Kino se ponía aún más rojo. "Que les hace pensar que tengo en la mente a una mujer?" les pregunto nervioso.

Júpiter lo miraba fijamente. "Me lo dijiste en los jardines hace cuatro días, recuerdas?" Kino dejo caer los hombros al recordarse. Aminiha tomo la oportunidad para caminar hacia el pequeño grupo. Todos los hombres voltearon a ver a la Reina y le hicieron una reverencia. Ella les sonrió y luego volteo a ver a Kino.

"Estas dispuesto a bailar conmigo como lo prometiste?" Kino hizo otra pequeña reverencia y le ofreció su brazo. Ella lo acepto y se encaminaron hacia la pista de baile. Paris y Júpiter los miraban, cada uno con sus propios pensamientos. Finalmente Júpiter se volteó a Paris.

"No lo sé, aunque Kino no se dé cuenta, pienso que nuestra Lady Aminiha tiene alguna clase de intenciones con él," dijo.

Paris afirmo con la cabeza lentamente. "Se a lo que te refieres. La manera en que ella actúa cuando esta con el… Me cae bien, eso sí, parece una persona lo bastante bondadosa." Júpiter hizo un movimiento de afirmación.

Pronto la canción termino y los dos estuvieron junto con Selenity y Marte. "Estoy sorprendida del calor que hace aquí." Comento Selenity.

Marte la miro. "Quieres algo de tomar?" le pregunto. Ella le sonrió dulcemente.

"Está bien Marte, no te preocupes."

"No me molesta. Yo también quiero algo de tomar."

"Bueno, si de todos modos iras…"

"Si, iré…"

"Gracias." Con eso Marte se fue a traer las bebidas. Júpiter y Paris miraban fijamente a Selenity mientras que ella miraba alrededor.

"Donde esta Kino?" les pregunto.

"La Reina Aminiha vino y se lo llevo a la pista de baile, aparentemente para cobrar una promesa que él le hizo." Le dijo Paris. Selenity afirmo con la cabeza y se sentó en una de las sillas que estaba cerca. La música comenzó de nuevo y la gente comenzó a bailar. Helen y Hera aparecieron y se llevaron a sus esposos a la pista de baile.

"Regresaremos pronto!" Le grito Helen volteándose hacia ella. Selenity les sonrio mientras desaparecían. Marte regreso y le entrego una copa antes de sentarse en la silla a la par de ella.

"Me sorprende cuanta gente hay hoy." Le comento, y Marte afirmo con la cabeza.

"Lord Takahashi supo organizarlo, no?"

"Sí. Fue muy amable de su parte en organizar una fiesta para que pudiéramos divertirnos. Me alegra que haya sido una fiesta y no una cena formal."

Marte la miro con una sonrisa boba en su rostro. "Le hable hoy en la mañana, y una cena formal está programada dentro de unos cuantos días."

Selenity suspiro. "Genial. Oh bueno, supongo que eso me dará la oportunidad de practicar la clases de etiqueta que mi madre dice que me faltan." Ella escucho a Marte reír entre dientes.

"Tu etiqueta siempre ha sido mejor que la mía, si alguien va a tener problemas en la cena, definitivamente seré yo."

Selenity rio. "Por lo menos de ti no se espera que seas agraciado. Esa es la parte que encuentro más difícil."

"Nunca note que tuvieras problemas con ser agraciada." Le respondió, causando que se sonrojara.

"Estoy trabajando en eso," le dijo mientras que miraba nuevamente al salón de baile. Noto a Kino al otro lado, parado a la parte de Aminiha y Lord Takahashi. Ambos notaron a una mujer que se acercaba a ellos, con cabello negro ondulado y ojos verdes. Hizo una pequeña cortesía ante Marte.

"Príncipe Marte, es bueno verlo de nuevo." Le dijo. Él la miro, un poco sorprendido.

"Mi Lady, nos conocimos antes?" le pregunto mientras se levantaba.

Ella soltó una risita que cubrió con su mano. "Probablemente no me recuerde," le dijo "nos conocimos en una baile en el Planeta Júpiter, hace más o menos cinco años. Mi nombre es Nerio." Marte la estudio por un momento y luego su rostro se ilumino con una sonrisa."

"Si, la recuerdo. Vino y me pregunto que si quería bailar."

Ella sonrió y se sonrojo. "Sí. Sin embargo ahora no es propio de una dama sacar a bailar a un Príncipe." Ella dijo mientras que pestañeaba. Él sonrió aún más e hizo una reverencia.

"Bueno, supongo que ahora me toca a mí sacarla a bailar," luego volteo a ver a Selenity, "si a mi amiga no le importa." Dijo. Selenity les sonrió.

"Vaya," les dijo. Nerio tomo el brazo de marte y camino con el hacia la pista de baile. Al momento que se perdieron de vista, Selenity volvió la mirada hacia donde había visto a Kino y a Aminiha. Aún están allí, parados a la par de Lord Takahashi, observando a los que bailaban. Ella se levantó de su asiento, coloco su copa vacía sobre una mesa y comenzó a caminar hacia ellos. Observo como Aminiha se había dado cuenta que ella se acercaba. Casi al momento en que los iba a alcanzar vio como Aminiha le toco el brazo a Kino susurrándole algo, después de eso los dos se dirigieron a la pista de baile. Ella suspiro, pero aun así hablo con Lord Takahashi. Ella le sonrió cuando la vio acercarse.

"Selenity! Has estado disfrutando?" le pregunto mientras que le hacía una reverencia.

"Claro que si mi Lord. Realmente ha sabido cómo hacer de este un evento fabuloso."

Él le sonrió e inclino su cabeza en signo de aceptación. "Me alegro que te estés divirtiendo." Hizo una pausa y luego le hizo otra reverencia. "Me concedería el honor de esta pieza? Aún no he tocado la pista de baile." Selenity hizo una cortesía y acepto la mano.

No muy lejos de ellos estaban bailando Kino y Aminiha.

"Sus habilidades han incrementado desde la última vez que lo vi," le dijo Aminiha a Kino, sonriendo tímidamente.

"Gracias, pero creo que tú has sobrepasado las mías." Ella rio. El le dio una vuelta y noto a Selenity bailando con su padre. El sonrió para sí mismo. _Qué bien, Tenshi ha encontrado a alguien con quien bailar. Tendré que ir y sacarla para la próxima pieza,_ pensó. La música termino rápidamente, y el llevo a Aminiha hacia el lugar en donde vio a Marte, Júpiter y Hera.

"Kino, has decidido honrarnos con tu presencia!" exclamo Marte.

Kino rio y Aminiha le sonrió a Marte. "Mis disculpas señor, he mantenido a su anfitrión apartado de ustedes," dijo ella y Marte negó con la cabeza.

"Nada de eso mi Lady." La música comenzó otra vez y Júpiter llevo a Hera de regreso a la pista. Aminiha noto que Selenity y Lord Takahashi estaban parados no muy lejos de ellos y se volteó hacia Kino.

"Te gustaría bailar otra vez? Yo lo podría hacer toda la noche!" Kino bajo la mirada hacia ella.

"Y-yo realmente quisiera descansar en esta. Me siento un poco cansado," dijo disculpándose.

"Esto está muy mal. Me gustaría mucho bailar otra vez," ella podía ver como sus defensas se estaban quebrando mientras que miraba hacia la gente.

"Si la dama perdona mi intrepidez, me gustaría que me concediera el honor de este baile." Aminiha se volteó para ver a Marte. Ella no podía negarse, así que soltó el brazo de Kino para aceptar la mano de marte.

"Estaré muy agradecida," le dijo, mientras que él la dirigía hacia la pista. Kino dejo escapar un suspiro mientras que se sentaba en una silla cercana. Si hubiera dicho que si no hubiera podido descansar en toda la noche. Le dio un vistazo a la figura que se acercaba hacia él y se levantó, con una sonrisa de alegría en su rostro.

"Tenshi! Te vi bailar con mi padre." Ella le sonrió.

"Si, tu padre fue lo suficientemente amable para bailar conmigo. Te vi bailar con la Reina Aminiha."

Kino afirmo con la cabeza. "Sí. Le encanta bailar."

"Te gustaría bailar?" le pregunto ella. Él estaba a punto de decir que si, cuando se detuvo a sí mismo. _Aminiha se enojara si le negué a ella un baile y luego voy a bailar con Tenshi…_

"No ahora Tenshi, quisiera descansar un poco," se puso triste de ver como su sonrisa se iba desvaneciendo, "pero en el siguiente si," agrego rápidamente, haciendo que volviera a sonreír.

"Está bien, eso suena justo." Dijo viendo a la gente. "Veo que Aminiha ha logrado llevar a Marte a la pista de baile."

Kino rio entre dientes. "En realidad fue Marte el que la saco a bailar, no ella." Selenity se dejó caer en la silla y Kino la imito.

"Marte también llevo a bailar hace un rato. Pienso que ha estado en la pista de baile casi toda la noche. Bailo con una mujer llamada… Nerio, eso es. Aparentemente se conocieron hace algunos años en una fiesta en el reino de Júpiter." Kino afirmo con la cabeza. Helen y Paris se acercaron a ellos.

"Como es que ustedes dos no están bailando?" les pregunto Helen, riendo. Era obvio que se estaba divirtiendo mucho.

"Kino estaba cansado. No tiene vigor suficiente." Dijo Selenity abruptamente. Kino la miro fijamente.

"Hey, yo si tengo vigor! Solo quería quedarme sentado en una canción," dijo defensivamente.

Selenity rio. "Lo sé. No te emociones tanto Kino, solo te estaba molestando." Kino la miro y luego sonrió.

"Bueno. Ahora solo espero que puedas llevarme el ritmo en el siguiente baile, puesto que te tendré que enseñar que si tengo vigor," le dijo, y Selenity rio.

"Entonces solo espero que sea un baile lento," le respondió. Helen también reía mientras se sentaba a la par de Selenity.

"Ustedes dos aun suenan como niños," los molesto, haciendo que todos sonrieran. Paris se quedó parado detrás de ella, con sus manos sobre sus hombros. La canción termino y a los cuatro se les unió Júpiter y Hera. La música comenzó de nuevo y Kino le ofreció su mano a Selenity. Ella la acepto y caminaron hacia la pista de baile. El deseo de Selenity se cumplió puesto que era una pieza lenta. Júpiter volteo a ver a Hera.

"Quieres bailar de nuevo?" le pregunto. Ella negó con la cabeza.

"No, me gustaría descansar un poco. Comienzo a sentirme un poco cansada," le respondió. Paris y Helen si fueron a bailar.

En algún lugar en medio de la gente, Kino tenia a Selenity cerca de él. "No puedo creer que ya hayas estado aquí por una semana, ya solo te quedan dos," le murmuro. Ella rio entre dientes.

"Tendrás que venir y visitar alguno de nuestros planetas. Sera lindo si Venus y Mercurio pueden ir también." El afirmo con la cabeza.

"Estoy feliz de que tu pudieras venir, de que tu madre te haya dejado."

"Ella sabía que Helen y Hera iban a venir también, así que no se preocupó de que fuera la única mujer. Sabe que ellas me estarán cuidando."

Kino rio entre dientes. "No confía en mí?" le pregunto.

Selenity negó con la cabeza. "No es eso. No es propio de una jovencita ir a visitar a un hombre sin un chaperón."

"Ya no eres una jovencita. Ahora eres una mujer."

Selenity se sonrojo. "Todavía no tengo dieciocho," le dijo.

"Tienes la hermosura de una mujer Tenshi. Además, muy pronto tendrás dieciocho." Él la acerco un poco más hacia él. "Te protegeré no importa que. Ya te he dicho que te protegeré con mi vida." El no vio como ella se sonrojaba.

"Pienso que madre comenzara a buscarme esposo al momento en que cumpla dieciocho," dijo ella anhelante, intentando cambiar el tema.

"No quieres casarte?" le pregunto él.

"No si es con alguien a quien no puedo escoger, o que no ame."

"Estas enamorada?" Él sintió como ella incomodaba un poco por la pregunta, y rápidamente añadió, "No te preocupes, no tienes que decirme." El coloco su barbilla encima de su cabeza, de manera delicada y sintió que ella se relajó. "Solo espero que seas feliz, no importa con quien te cases." El sintió como ella se pegaba más a él y escucho como dejo escapar un suspiro, colocando su cabeza sobre su pecho.

"Puedo escuchar tu corazón," le dijo, y el resto del baile estuvieron en silencio.

Aminiha estaba parada al final del salón junto con Marte, Hera y Paris, y no se perdió ningún detalle del momento.

* * *

La siguiente semana y media paso, en algún sentido, lentamente para Selenity, y en otros demasiado rápido. Las veces en que ella veía a Kino y podía hablar con el eran raras y se iban rápidamente. El resto del tiempo sentía que cada segundo tardaba una eternidad. Aminiha siempre encontraba una excusa para estar con Kino, y no había mucho que Selenity pudiera hacer.

_Por qué me está molestando tanto?_ Se preguntaba a sí misma en repetidas ocasiones. _No debería importarme si pasa mucho tiempo con ella o no, mientras que el este feliz._ No fue sino hasta tres días antes de partir que las cosas encajaron en su corazón. Estaba sentada en el jardín, en unos de los caminos desde los cuales no se le veía desde el jardín principal. Estaba sobre una colina que daba hacia un valle. Los dos soles del planeta se estaban poniendo.

_No puedo creer que me iré en unos cuantos días. Siento como que si llegue ayer y ya es tiempo de partir. Aun no me quiero ir, apenas he visto a Kino._ Ella observaba la grama sobre sus pies. _Quien sabe, quizá ni note que me fui. _Ella sola detuvo sus pensamientos. _No, él lo notara, sé que lo hará._

Suspiro y levanto la vista hacia las montañas alrededor del valle. _Me siento tan en paz aquí. _ Abrazo sus rodillas. _Supongo que es porque él está aquí. No a la par mía, pero por lo menos en este planeta. No quiero irme. No quiero dejarlo._

Sintió como las lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos. _Soy una tonta por haberme enamorado de él._

Ella ahogo un grito y levanto la cabeza. _Enamorada… es eso lo que me pasa? Me enamore de él?_ Una sonrisa so formo en su rostro. _Nunca supe que pudiera sentir esto sin darme cuenta. _Rodo los ojos. _Venus estará encantada. _Dio un vistazo sobre su hombro en dirección al castillo. _Tengo que decirle antes de irme. Y-yo no puedo quedarme con eso. Espera, que pasa si me rechaza? Supongo que nunca lo sabré si no lo intento. Aun si el no siente lo mismo por mí, tengo que hacérselo saber._

Feliz con su decisión, se levantó y se limpió el vestido. En minutos se encontraba de vuelta en el castillo, encaminándose a la habitación de Kino.

"… es maravilloso que haya tenido una hija. Como la llamaron?" Selenity se detuvo por las voces que venían de la biblioteca.

"La han llamado Setsuna. Pluto está encantado." Selenity sonrió para sí. Reconocía la voz como la de Lord Takahashi. Pluto había estado esperando tener una hija desde que su esposa le dijo que estaba esperando. Estuvo feliz de que él hubiera obtenido lo que quería.

"Ahora mi Lord, que piensa acerca de mi propuesta?" Selenity llevo otra vez su atención a las voces. Reconoció la segunda como la voz de Aminiha.

"Lo he pensado, y pienso que es para mayor interés de mi reino que acepte. Sin embargo, aún no he hablado con Kinotsu de eso, no sé qué pensara al respecto." Todos los sentidos de Selenity estaban en alerta al haber escuchado el nombre de Kino.

"No tengo dudas de que su hijo aceptada. Es sabio, aun para su edad, y también vera los beneficios para el reino. También, estoy segura que tiene sentimientos hacia mí." Selenity se llevó las manos a la boca para ahogar un grito.

"Bueno, está decidido entonces. El casamiento con mi hijo espero que sea pronto, tan pronto como usted lo desee. Hablare con el hoy." Selenity sintió lágrimas formándose en sus ojos.

"Gracias mi Lord. Espero que este tan emocionado por esta unión como yo lo estoy.

"Estoy seguro que lo estará."

Selenity se negó a escuchar algo más mientras que se apresuró a su habitación. Al momento de cerrar su puerta se dejó caer al suelo, sollozando.

_Él debe amarla. Ella no pudo haber dicho eso sin decirlo. N-no puedo decirle. Ahora sé que ama a alguien más y se casara con ella. Lo perdería como amigo, y no puedo permitir eso. Lo he perdido, para siempre…_

Ella no durmió esa noche, y ahora el viaje de regreso a casa no parecía tan pronto como antes.

* * *

"Tenshi…" ella sintió como él le agarraba una mano y la ponía a la par de él. Se encontré viendo fijamente los ojos confundidos de Kino. Se mordió la lengua y le sonrió.

"Que es Kino?" le dijo casi abordando la nave que la llevaría a casa. Había logrado esquivar a Kino desde que escucho la conversación entre Lord Takahashi y Aminiha. Ahora, sin embargo, estaban solos en el corredor.

Le bajo la mirada, negándose a soltarle el brazo. "Tenshi, estas enojada conmigo? Me has estado evadiendo los últimos días, y siempre luces triste cuando te veo. Que pasa?" Le pregunto. Ella podía haber llorado por la preocupación que él tenía en su voz. Sin embargo, siguió sonriendo.

"No pasa nada Kino y no he estado evadiéndote. Solo he estado ocupada," mintió y él pudo ver a través de ella. Se mordió el labio mientras que el abría la boca para hablar.

"Tenshi, si he hecho algo que te molestara, por favor dímelo antes de irte. Odiaría que te fueras sabiendo que estarás enojada conmigo la próxima vez que nos veamos." Ella negó con la cabeza y miro al suelo.

"Kino, de veras, no es nada…" su voz se cortó un poco y volvió a morderse la lengua. De repente los brazos de él estaban alrededor de ella. Escondió su rostro sobre su pecho, esperando desesperada que nadie decidiera aparecer en el corredor.

"Sé que algo te está molestando," le dijo gentilmente, y ella negó con la cabeza.

"Kino, solo quiero que seas feliz," fue todo lo que ella logro decir. Él la alejo un poco y la miro fijamente a los ojos. Los tenia vidriosos por las lágrimas, pero no le importó.

"Tenshi…" dijo, y luego hizo una pausa. "Estoy feliz." Ella le sonrió mientras que sentía una puñalada fría en su corazón. Por supuesto que lo estás, la mujer que amas está aquí, pensó. Se sorprendió un poco al ver que él se sonrojaba un poco. "Tenshi, he tratado de encontrarte estos últimos días porque hay algo que quisiera hablar contigo. Tengo algo que decirte antes de que te vayas." El hizo una pausa y ella coloco sus dedos sobre sus labios.

"Kino, lo sé. Pero—" se detuvo al escuchar el sonido de unos pasos. Se separó de Kino y miro al corredor. Tres sirvientes volteaban la esquina, directamente hacia ellos. Ella sabía que era tiempo de partir. Miro a Kino. Aún tenía esa mirada confundida.

"Lo sabes?" le pregunto, "pero como…" ella le sonrió.

"Olvídate de mí Kino," le susurro. Los ojos de él se abrieron.

"Pero—"

"No Kino. No peros. No estoy enojada ni nada. Por favor, solo se feliz." El parecía que quería responder, pero en ese momento llegaron los sirvientes.

"Princesa, es tiempo de irnos. Ya nos están esperando," dijo uno de ellos. Selenity afirmo con la cabeza y los siguió hasta el final del pasillo. Ella podía escuchar los pasos de Kino detrás. Llegaron hasta la estación de abordaje y se dirigieron hacia la nave. Aminiha estaba parada a la par de Lord Takahashi. Selenity camino hacia ellos y le hizo una cortesía a Lord Takahashi.

"Quisiera agradecerle una vez más mi Lord por su hospitalidad, y espero que la Luna pueda devolvérsela pronto."

Lord Takahashi sonrió y le beso la mano. "Espero que tengas un buen viaje de regreso a casa, Princesa." Luego se encamino para asegurarse que todo estuviera en orden con la nave.

Selenity se volteó para ver a Aminiha. "Fue un gusto conocerla, Lady Aminiha. Estoy segura que nos volveremos a ver y le deseo lo mejor hasta ese entonces." Selenity noto a Beryl parada detrás de su madre. Se agacho para poder ver a la pequeña princesa a los ojos. "Fue un gusto conocerte a ti también, Princesa." Beryl le hizo una pequeña cortesía, pero no dijo nada. Selenity estuvo a punto de levantarse cuando la niña la abrazo por el cuello. Selenity sonrió y la abrazo. "No te vuelvas a perder," le susurro. Beryl se soltó de ella y sonrió, afirmando con la cabeza. Selenity se levantó y vio a Aminiha a los ojos. Ella la miraba con curiosidad, notando las lágrimas.

Coloco una mano sobre el brazo de Selenity. "Estas bien cariño?" le pregunto gentilmente.

Selenity afirmo con la cabeza, pero más lágrimas estaban en camino. "Supongo que estoy triste de irme," le dijo. Se sorprendió cuando Aminiha la abrazo.

"Es normal estar triste cuando uno se va." Le dijo la Reina. Selenity también la abrazo de manera gentil.

"Por favor hágalo feliz," fue todo lo que dijo mientras que se separaba. Aminiha la vio con curiosidad mientras que entraba en la nave. Selenity le dio una última mirada a Kino mientras que subía por las escaleras y él le sonrió débilmente. Él la miraba, con una mirada de confusión en su apuesto rostro.

Aminiha se rio para sí misma cuando se dio cuenta. _La pobre tonta está enamorada del Príncipe, _pensó para sí. _Adiós Princesa Selenity. Él es mío._

* * *

Juju! Que mujer más malvada y mentirosa!

Que tal les pareció eh? Sí que estuvo largo! Jajajajaja se lo merecían después de haber traducido tres capítulos del otro fic y de este solo uno

Hasta el próximo!


	11. Capitulo 11 Ella enferma, el enojado

_Waaaa yo odio las historias que no tienen un final feliz! Jajajajaja… lo digo por el capítulo anterior…porque ni siquiera vamos por la mitad, entonces no sabría decirles si va a terminar feliz o no… aunque supongo que sospechan que si…_

_Mil gracias a Eileen Prince Snape por estar siempre pendiente de mis actualizaciones y por sus reviews! Como siempre digo, me hacen el día :)_

* * *

**Capítulo 11. Ella enferma, él enojado**

* * *

"Tendrán que disculpar la ausencia de mi hija Lord Ares y Príncipe Marte, pero se enfermó casi al regresar del Reino de Lord Takahashi, y ahora se encuentra descansando. Sin embargo estará presente en la cena de esta noche." La Reina de la Luna estaba sentada enfrente de Ares y marte, en una pequeña biblioteca adjunta al Salón del Trono.

Ares afirmo con la cabeza. "Por favor no se preocupe Lady Diana. Si Selenity no se siente bien, quizá deba quedarse en cama hasta que se mejore."

Diana le sonrió. "Estoy segura que estará mejor para esta noche. Sus ánimos han estado un poco caídos, pero estoy segura que su llegada al igual que la de la Princesa Venus le animara."

Ares afirmo nuevamente la cabeza, pensativo y luego coloco las manos sobre la mesa enfrente de él. "Quizá lo mejor será que no se le comente hada aun a la Princesa, hasta que se haya recuperado," dijo. Marte afirmo la cabeza por el comentario de su padre.

"Sí. Odiaría molestarla si no se siente bien. Sera mejor que esperemos hasta que haya recuperado sus fuerzas."

Diana también afirmo en aceptación. "Muy bien. No le diré nada hasta que esté bien. Sin embargo, si queremos que la alianza se lleve a cabo en el siguiente año y medio tendré que decirle pronto. Ella necesita comenzar su entrenamiento, puesto que debe estar en condiciones. Les aseguro que se pondrá sana en poco tiempo, y luego se lo diré.

Ares sonrió hacia la Reina. "Crees que se enojara?" le pregunto.

Diana ladeo un poco su cabeza. "Por qué estaría enojada? Creo que le tiene aprecio a tu hijo, es un buen hombre. Estará muy contenta por el compromiso."

Ares rio entre dientes y Marte se sonrojo. "Solo estaba pensando que ella quizá se enoje de que le hayas ocultado los arreglos hasta ahora. Sé que marte tuvo un pequeño… shock y por un momento se volvió rebelde cuando se enteró."

Marte miro a la Reina. "No me puse a pensar en los aspectos positivos del compromiso, su Alteza. Estaba enojado de que mi padre me lo ocultara y pensé que me estaban forzando a algo que no quería. Sin embargo, una vez que lo pensé, estuve bastante contento con los arreglos." La Reina le sonrió y el continuó hablando. "No podre ser más feliz con otra mujer de lo que seré con su hija." Luego rio entre dientes. "Me temo que ella tenga la misma reacción al principio, pero espero que le pase rápidamente."

Diana afirmo su cabeza por el comentario. "Yo también lo espero. Estoy feliz de ver que tienes sentimientos hacia mi hija." Luego se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos, antes de comenzar a planear con detalles el compromiso entre Marte y Selenity.

* * *

"Venus, estoy feliz de que finalmente estés aquí." Selenity le dijo a su amiga al momento en que entro a su habitación."

Venus sonrió y se sentó en la cama de a la par de Selenity. Le tomo de las manos gentilmente. "Es bueno verte Selenity. Cómo te sientes?" Venus le echo un vistazo a Selenity y se preocupó. Los ojos de Selenity estaban rodeados de círculos negros, demostrando así que no había dormido mucho. Su piel estaba más pálida de lo normal y había perdido su luz. Su cabello caía sobre sus hombros, sin su brillo natural. Venus sintió que tenía las manos frías.

"Estoy bien Venus. Solo un poco enferma," dijo Selenity con voz suave. A Venus no le gustaba la manera en que su amiga se miraba y escuchaba. Había algo extraño en Selenity y no podía decir que era, pero intentó mantener su actitud animada.

"Como estuvo tu viaje? Ya hable con Hera y ella me conto un poco, pero no mucho."

La sonrisa de Selenity parecía desvanecerse un poco, pero no desapareció. Sin embargo, ahora parecía forzada, como si quisiera parecer feliz. "Estuvo bien. Lástima que tú y Mercurio no pudieron estar allí. Lord Takahashi ha vuelto a hacer algunos de los jardines, y lucen absolutamente hermosos ahora." Venus afirmo con la cabeza. "Fue bueno ver a Lord Takahashi. Hace ratos que no lo visitaba."

"Hera también me conto que se les unió una tal Lady Aminiha."

Selenity se quedó callada por un momento, luego amplio su sonrisa. "Sí. Ella es una Reina, del Negaverso creo, un territorio vasto. Llego como tres días después de nosotros. Es una criatura encantadora Venus, quizá te puede hacer la competencia en belleza. Casi." Venus rio.

"Oh Selenity, sabes que no soy tan hermosa."

Selenity le apretó la mano a Venus. "Por supuesto que lo eres, no lo niegues. Mi hermano lo ha notado." Vio como Venus se sonrojaba por el comentario, dejando de sonreír un poco.

"Si, lo sé."

"Entonces no pelees. Sí, es encantadora, y parece bondadosa. Estoy segura que hará feliz a Kino." Agrego Selenity.

Venus ladeo la cabeza, confundida. "Que quieres decir? Por qué debería hacerlo feliz?"

Selenity suspiro y miro hacia la ventana al otro lado de la habitación. "Oh, ella y Kino se casaran. No sé cuándo, pero pronto."

Venus soltó un grito. "De que estas hablando? Kino no está comprometido."

Selenity negó con la cabeza. "No, aun no, pero escuche a la Reina Aminiha y a Lord Takahashi hablar, y estaban haciendo planes para la boda entre Kino y Aminiha."

Venus miro fijamente a Selenity. "Eso no puede ser, Kino ni siquiera ama a esa mujer!"

"Por qué no? Se conocen desde hace años. Tu no estuviste allí, no los viste juntos. La manera en que siempre estaban juntos. Ella le dijo a Lord Takahashi que Kino tenia sentimientos por ella. Él la ama, nadie puede decir lo contrario."

Venus estudio por un rato a su amiga, molesta y frustrada de no poder hablar del corazón de Kino. "No creo que él sea así Selenity. Quizá escuchaste mal."

Selenity negó con la cabeza. "No, te garantizo que no escuche mal."

Venus le coloco una mano en el hombro a Selenity y se sorprendió cuando sintió algo extraño al momento de tocarla. Se concentró un poco más en la Princesa enferma. Luego lo escucho, el débil suspiro del corazón de Selenity.

Selenity la miraba fijamente. "Venus, estas bien?" Venus levanto una mano, haciéndole señas a Selenity para que guardara silencio. Sus ojos se abrieron aún más mientras escuchaba. De repente levanto la cabeza y miro fijamente a Selenity a los ojos.

"Selenity, no estas enferma!" le susurro. Selenity solo la miraba, sorprendida. "No estas enferma físicamente. T-tú tienes el corazón roto."

Selenity se miró a las manos, con una expresión de culpa en su rostro. "No, no lo tengo."

No me mientas Selenity, sabes que puedo escuchar tu corazón." Le dijo Venus cortante. Selenity levanto el rostro hacia ella y Venus estaba sorprendida de ver que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. "Lo siento Selenity, no quería molestarte." Le dijo, cambiando el tono de voz a uno más gentil.

Selenity afirmo con la cabeza. "Está bien. Por favor, no se lo menciones a nadie. E-estaré bien, de verdad."

Venus frunció el ceño. "No deberías estar mostrando señales físicas de un corazón roto si estuvieras bien Selenity. He visto muchos corazones rotos y no se debería estar mostrando en ti. Por favor dime que paso."

Selenity suspiro, sus ojos brillando mientras dejaba caer las lágrimas. "Por favor Venus, no puedo hablar de eso. Solo quiero saber que el estará feliz y que estará bien, de veras."

Venus sostuvo la mano de Selenity. "Quien? Espera… esto tiene que ver con Kino, verdad." Ella dijo, asegurándolo, no preguntándole. Estaba sorprendida de que Selenity de repente se le tirara encima, abrazándola por la cintura y sollozando. Venus sostuvo a la chica llorona y le acaricio el cabello, su mente dando vueltas. _Por supuesto… Selenity me dijo que tenía sentimientos por Kino. Puedo ver que ahora son mucho más fuertes que cuando el regreso por primera vez. La pobrecita…_

"Selenity…" murmuro causando que nuevamente la chica comenzara a llorar. _Nunca había visto a alguien con el corazón tan roto. No puedo creer lo mucho que lo ama! Tendré que hablar con mama de esto… esto no está bien!_ Podía sentir que Selenity comenzaba a temblar, y la abrazo aún más fuerte. "Que te hizo?" le susurro.

Selenity se estremeció. "Nada. Él no me hizo nada. Y-yo no sé porque (hipo) me siento así. Yo solo (hipo) quiero verlo f-feliz." Mas lagrimas comenzaron a salir y Venus espero paciente para que se calmara un poco. Finalmente Venus se sentó en la cama y se recostó sobre la cabecera, dejando que la cabeza de Selenity descansara en sus piernas, viéndola a la cara. Selenity agarro las sabanas y Venus le acaricio el cabello. "No sé porque Venus, Yo no sé si ella lo puede hacer feliz." Le susurro.

"No la conocemos bien Selenity, por eso es. Tú quieres lo mejor para él," hizo una pausa. "Él sabe lo que sientes?"

Selenity negó con la cabeza. "No. Quería (hipo) decirle, pero cuando lo iba a hacer escucha una conversación entre Aminiha y Lord Taka (hipo) hashi acerca de la boda, y no pude hacerlo (hipo)."

Venus la miro fijamente, frunciendo las cejas. "Estas segura que él la ama?"

"No, pero creo que ella le gusta (hipo) lo suficiente." Selenity le respondió. Las dos se quedaron calladas por un tiempo, Venus seguía acariciando el pelo de Selenity. Finalmente, Venus rompió el silencio.

"Lo estaré vigilando."

"Por favor no le digas nada Venus!" grito Selenity.

"No puedo hablar de tu corazón con él, recuerdas? Además que no estaba esperando recibir tu permiso." Le dijo Venus y Selenity afirmo con la cabeza. Pronto se quedó dormida de cansancio. Venus logro moverse sin molestarla y la acomodo en la cama. Se arrodilló a la par de su cama por un gran rato, viéndola dormir.

_Luce tan cansada y enferma. Tengo que hablar con mama. No he visto nunca un amor tan fuerte, y un corazón roto aún más fuerte. No sé qué hacer para ayudarla, pero sé que tengo que ir a ver a Kino y hablar con él, para saber que siente. Prometo que te ayudare Selenity_. Con esos pensamientos, Venus salió de la habitación, dejando a Selenity en un sueño agitado.

* * *

Regreso en una hora, junto con su madre. Dirigió a Afrodita hasta la Princesa durmiente. La Reina del Amor coloco gentilmente una mano en su frente y la examino. Selenity se movió un poco en su sueño, pero no se despertó. Después de unos minutos la Reina se levantó haciéndole señas a su hija para que la siguiera fuera de la habitación. Una vez que estuvieron en el pasillo comenzaron a caminar de regreso a la habitación de Afrodita.

"Hiciste bien en avisarme cariño," le dijo mientras que miraba el suelo. "Tiene el corazón bastante roto y no me gusta la manera en que su cuerpo está reaccionando. No te dijo nada más de lo que me dijo a mí?"

Venus negó con la cabeza. "No, no me dijo nada más. Estoy preocupada por ella mama."

Afrodita afirmo con la cabeza, causando que algunos mechones de pelo cayeran sobre su frente. "Yo también lo estoy cariño. Selenity esta tan enamorada que me asusta. No creo que su corazón la deje darse cuenta de lo mucho que ama a Kino, puesto que teme que la rechacen." Se detuvo y las dos mujeres se quedaron en silencio. Cuando llegaron a la habitación de la Reina, entraron y se sentaron, ambas sumergidas en sus pensamientos.

Finalmente Venus hablo. "Que puedo hacer para ayudarla?"

Afrodita estudio a su hija por un momento. "Por ahora nada. Sin embargo, iremos a ver a Kino, tal y como tú lo habías pensando. Necesita por lo menos una pista acerca de los sentimientos de Selenity, si es que como tú lo dices, él también tiene sentimientos hacia ella."

"Los tiene." Confirmo Venus.

"Bien. Tenemos que irnos lo más pronto posible. Temo por su vida, y quiero ver a Kino de inmediato."

"Su vida? Mama, esta tan mal?"

"Me temo que sí. Su cuerpo se debilita."

"Vamos entonces."

* * *

"Reina Afrodita, Princesa Venus, es un placer que nos visiten." Lord Takahashi estaba parado enfrente de las dos mujeres. Casi era hora de la cena, así que no habían preparado una larga ceremonia. Kino beso la mano de Venus.

"Fue una lástima que no pudieras venir junto con los demás, pero es bueno volverte a ver," le dijo Kino a Venus, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Yo también siento no haber podido estar aquí Kino, créeme. No tienes idea de lo mucho que me arrepiento." Le dijo Venus.

Lord Takahashi les hizo señas para que lo siguieran. Afrodita camino junto con el Rey, teniendo una pequeña conversación. Algunos sirvientes caminaban delante de ellos con antorchas, mientras que otros cargaban el equipaje de la Reina y de la Princesa. Venus miro a Kino.

"Kino, sé que será un poco tarde cuando la cena termine, pero te importaría si hablamos a solas por un rato?"

Kino le sonrió. "No hay problema, podemos ir a la biblioteca después. No, espera, mejor deberías de ir a otra sala. Padre quizá desea hablar con tu madre en la biblioteca después de cenar." Venus afirmo con la cabeza. "Hay algo que sea urgente?" le pregunta de repente.

Venus realmente no sabía cómo decirle sin levantar mucha curiosidad. "Si, de alguna manera," dijo, luego hizo una pausa. "Acabo de visitar a Selenity." Ella noto que el dejo de sonreír y la miraba suplicante.

"Como esta Venus? Parecía triste cuando se fue de aquí. Esta más feliz?" Venus miro fijamente al hombre, verdadera preocupación le llenaba los ojos. Ella podía sentir la calidez de sus palabras, junto con cariño y sentimientos más profundos de los que él quería admitir. Ella sonrió, escuchando su amor por ella. Sabía que las cosas estarían bien.

"Ha estado un poco enferma, pero sé que se repondrá pronto." Le dijo sintiendo lastima por él al ver su expresión preocupada al momento de enterarse de la enfermedad. Ella vio que él quería preguntarle más, pero habían llegado al comedor y tenían que poner atención a los anuncios de sus nombres. Finalmente todos estuvieron sentados. Afrodita sentada a la par de Lord Takahashi, así como Kino del otro lado. Venus se sentó a la par de su madre. La comida comenzó, Venus miraba a su alrededor. Su mirada recayó sobre una mujer que estaba sentada a la par de Kino. Su cabello era rojo y sus ojos color violeta. Su belleza brillaba en la habitación, tenía que ser Aminiha.

La cena estuvo llena de pequeñas conversación, y no fue hasta que llegó la hora del postre que el verdadero discurso comenzó. Habían suaves susurros cuando la voz de Lord Takahashi se escuchó en todo el salón, demandando la atención de los demás. Todos se quedaron en silencio, con su atención hacia el Rey. Sostenía una copa de vino en sus manos y comenzó a hablar.

"Damas y Caballeros, estoy muy contento de poder contar con la presencia de la Reina Afrodita de la Princesa Venus." Hubo una ronda de aplausos, y Afrodita inclino su cabeza y sonrió. El aplauso se detuvo y Lord Takahashi continuó hablando. "Hemos sido bendecidos por la visita de varios amigos, cada uno trayendo felicidad y noticias. Hoy puedo felizmente anunciar que estamos entrando a un nuevo tratado de paz con el Negaverso. En unos cuantos años, esperamos tener una verdadera unión entre nuestros reinos, una que nos haga aliados todo el tiempo." Hubo murmuraciones entre la gente. Venus noto que Kino miraba y sonreía a Aminiha, quien le sonreía dulcemente. Venus lo estudio, y estuvo bastante relajada cuando noto que él no sentía ninguna clase de amor hacia la Reina. Ella luego enfoco su atención hacia Lord Takahashi que aún continuaba hablando.

"… y para solidificar el vínculo de este tratado, estamos felices de anunciar que un nuevo vínculo entre gente de nuestros dos reinos también se ha formado." El interés de Venus se elevó y puso más atención. Noto que Kino también estaba inquieto. "Junto con el tratado de paz viene unida una alianza de matrimonio." La gente comenzó a murmurar de nuevo. Venus noto que Kino sonreía. "Ya sé que todos están pensando que yo estoy demasiado viejo para tomar a una Reina, Dios sabe que ya estoy sintiendo mi edad," dijo de manera amena, y la gente rio un poco. "Y debo decir que estoy de acuerdo con ustedes. Sin embargo, la oferta no ha sido hecha hacia mí, sino hacia mi hijo."

Venus observo mientras que la sonrisa de Kino se congelo, y rápidamente se desvaneció, reemplazada por una mirada de horror. "Estoy feliz y tengo el privilegio de anunciarles que la alianza se formara entre la Reina Aminiha y mi hijo, el Príncipe Kinotsu." Venus mirada horrorizada a Kino que parecía congelado en su lugar. Lentamente se levantó, sus ojos en su plato, luego miro a su padre.

"Por favor… discúlpenme," Kino dijo de manera forzada, y se volteó para salir de la habitación. Más susurros llenaron el salón. Lord Takahashi le sonrió a los presentes.

"Mi hijo debe estar tan sorprendido y feliz. También fue una sorpresa para él." La gente rio de nuevo, aunque Venus podía sentir la incomodidad que los rodeaba. Levanto la vista hacia Aminiha, que ahora estaba sentada con una sonrisa torcida en su rostro, jugando con su copa. Venus podía ver el enojo reflejado en sus ojos. El postre continuo, y en diez minutos, Lord Takahashi se levantó y salió discretamente. Venus le miraba la espalda mientras que salía de la habitación, luego volteo a ver a su madre. La Reina miro a su hija, con preocupación en su rostro.

"Hablare con el después de la cena, cuando este solo." Venus dijo quedamente, y Afrodita afirmo con la cabeza.

* * *

Fuertes pasos se escuchaban en la alfombra de la biblioteca. Kino había asustado aun par de sirvientas que habían estado desempolvando los estantes y les grito para que salieran. Ahora daba vueltas en la habitación, con las manos detrás de su espalda, su rostro apuntando hacia el suelo. Su mente revoloteaba con enojo y frustración. Habían pasado diez minutos cuando escucho los pasos de su padre acercándose a la habitación. Él se detuvo y vio como su padre entro a la habitación. Lord Takahashi cerró la puerta detrás de él, silenciosamente, su estado de ánimo parecía calmado. Camino hacia su hijo y lo miro a los ojos.

"Que fue todo eso?" Le dijo Kino cortante. El semblante de piedra de Lord Takahashi continuaba.

"Como te atreves a hacer algo tan irrespetuoso hacia Lady Aminiha." Le respondió su padre, el tono de su voz estaba calmado, casi monótono. Normalmente estoy hubiera asustado a Kino, puesto que significada que estaba lleno de furia.

"Hubiera estado bien si me hubieras avisado antes de venderlo al público sin mi consentimiento." Le respondió también, calmado.

La quijada de Lord Takahashi se tensó. "Pensé que estarías contento de que se formara una nueva alianza Kinotsu. O has olvidado las responsabilidades que tienes hacia tu gente?"

"No recuerdo que los tratados de paz incluyeran que tenía que tomar una esposa. O me he casado una docena de veces sin mi conocimiento" Su frase estaba llena de sarcasmo.

"La Reina Aminiha es una mujer poderosa, y si te quiere a ti como príncipe para una alianza y traer la paz, lo mejor es que cumplamos con sus deseos.

"Así que ella demando esta unión, no es así? O tú me ofreciste?"

"De lo que se por Lady Aminiha, y es una dama que no podría asumir cosas que no son ciertas, es que tienes ciertos sentimientos hacia ella."

"Si, como una amiga. No tengo sentimientos románticos hacia la Reina." Dijo Kino con amargura.

"Kinotsu, aun si no la amas ahora, algún día lo harás. O estas dispuesto a desechar esta alianza tan importante por tu propio bienestar?" le dijo Lord Takahashi, y Kino sabía que la paciencia de su padre se estaba agostando, pero no estaba dispuesto a ceder.

"No me casare con ella papa. No me puedes obligar."

"Entonces llevaras a este reino a una guerra."

"No, yo no llevare a este reino a una guerra. Me debiste haber consultado antes de hacer alguna clase de promesa." Un silencio cayó sobre los dos hombres. Ambos se sorprendieron un poco cuando alguien toco a la puerta.

"Estamos ocupados." Dijo Lord Takahashi enojado.

"Siento mucho molestarlo mi Lord," dijo una voz entrecortada, "pero esto es de extremada urgencia." Kino podía ver los músculos de la barbilla de su padre moverse.

"Tendrá que esperar Artemis," le dijo.

"Mi Lord, por favor contenga su ira, pero un mensajero acaba de venir informando que su hermano llegara dentro de una hora para discutir algo importante acerca de la rebelión en el sur," dijo Artemis.

Lord Takahashi suspiro y paso sus manos entre su cabello. Se volteó hacia su hijo. "continuaremos hablando de esto en la mañana," dijo quedamente, y con eso camino hacia la puerta yéndose con Artemis. Kino miraba fijamente a la puerta por unos minutos y luego se hundió en una silla cercana, escondiendo su rostro entre las manos. Después de unos minutos se levantó y se encamino hacia su habitación.

* * *

_Que nervios! que ira a pasar al final?_

_Podra Kino enfrentarse a su padre y negarse rotundamente al matrimonio con Aminiha?_

_ustedes que piensan?_


	12. Capitulo 12 Confesiones para Lady Amor

_Sorry por tardarme tanto, pero como le dije a Eileen Prince Snape, seguro que este capítulo les va a gustar :)._

_Please! Dejen sus reviews!_

* * *

**Capítulo 12. Confesiones para Lady Amor**

Venus camino hacia la puerta de Kino. Casi era medianoche, pero ella no había encontrado el tiempo para llegar antes. Ahora se encontraba parada enfrente de las puertas de madera, juntando sus pensamiento para saber lo que le diría. Aun se podía ver luz por debajo de la puerta, así que sabía que estaba despierto.

Finalmente levanto una mano y toco suavemente la puerta. Al principio no escucho nada, pero luego la puerta se abrió un poco, revelando a un Kino bastante estresado y con el cabello alborotado.

"Venus, será que no podríamos hablar luego? No tengo cabeza para esto." Le pregunto gentilmente. Ella estuvo tentada a decirle que sí, puesto que se miraba estresado y cansado. Sin embargo, ella sabía que si se iba en ese momento, nunca más tendría oportunidad de hablar con él, puesto que Aminiha no lo perdería de vista.

Ella negó con la cabeza. "Lo siento Kino, pero tiene que ser ahora." El suspiro y le hizo señas para que entrara. Le apunto a una silla enfrente del fuego y ella se acomodó allí. Excepto por algunas candelas y el brillo de las llamas, no había luz en la habitación.

"De que es lo que quieres hablarme Venus?" le pregunto. Ella sintió lastima por él.

"Kino, realmente te vas a casar con Aminiha?" le preguntó suavemente.

Kino rio de manera sarcástica. "Supongo que tengo que hacerlo. Mi padre me ha prometido como parte del tratado de paz, no tengo excusas para decir que no."

Venus lo miro confundida. "Que quieres decir?"

El levanto la vista hacia ella y negó con la cabeza. "Nada, no te preocupes." Luego hizo una pausa. "De eso me querías hablar? Porque si es así, podrías venir mañana en la noche. Papa aparentemente todavía tiene cosas que decirme." Su voz tenía un tono de amargura.

Venus bajo la vista hacia sus manos. "Es parte de lo que vine a hablarte." Ella lo miro a los ojos. "Kino, tu no la amas.

"Tú crees que yo no sé eso?" le dijo cortante, aunque no tan descortés. "Por supuesto que no la amo, yo amo a…" se detuvo y suspiro, volviendo la vista hacia las llamas. "No importa Venus. Si, tienes razón, yo no la amo."

"Tu amas…" ella comenzó a decirle. Él le dio un vistazo pero se mantuvo en silencio. Finalmente, Venus también miro hacia el fuego. "Lo sé." Le dijo.

"Entonces porque pregunta?" le pregunto secamente.

"Porque quería asegurarme que tú lo supieras," le respondió ella, manteniendo su voz calmada y suave. Luego volvió la mirada hacia él. "Porque no se lo dijiste?"

Kino la miro. "Realmente quieres que te responda eso Venus? Ella no me ama."

"Tú no puedes saber eso."

"Puedo tener una idea bien clara!" le grito. De inmediato desvió la mirada avergonzado. Suspiro. "Lo siento Venus," hizo una pausa y volvió la vista a la chimenea. "Quise decírselo antes de que ella se fuera. Ya lo sabe."

Venus contuvo la respiración. "Ella no lo sabe!" exclamo. Kino la miraba fijamente.

"Si, lo sabe, ella misma me lo dijo, 'Kino, lo sé. Olvídate de mí. No peros. No estoy enojada contigo o algo parecido, Por favor, solo se feliz'. Esas fueron sus exactas palabras Venus." El cerró los ojos y aun podía escuchar su voz.

"_Tenshi, he tratado de encontrarte estos últimos días porque hay algo que quisiera hablar contigo. Tengo algo que decirte antes de que te vayas." El hizo una pausa y ella coloco sus dedos sobre sus labios._

"_Kino, lo sé. Pero—" se detuvo al escuchar el sonido de unos pasos. Se separó de Kino y miro al corredor. Tres sirvientes volteaban la esquina, directamente hacia ellos. Ella sabía que era tiempo de partir. Miro a Kino. Aún tenía esa mirada confundida._

"_Lo sabes?" le pregunto, "pero como…" ella le sonrió._

"_Olvídate de mí Kino," le susurro. Los ojos de él se abrieron._

"_Pero—"_

"_No Kino. No peros. No estoy enojada ni nada. Por favor, solo se feliz."_

Venus lo miro fijamente, sin poder creerlo. _No hay manera de que ella lo sepa. Si lo supiera no estaría en las condiciones en las que está. Él debe estar equivocado, debe haber algo más de lo que ella estaba hablando…_ La mente de Venus revoloteaba. "Kino, debe haber un error. No sé qué conversación estabas teniendo con ella, pero creo que estaba hablando de algo más. Te puedo garantizar que ella no sabe que la amas."

La boca de Kino hizo un movimiento de nerviosismo. "No lo creo Venus"

"Pero como es que pudo haberse dado cuenta?"

Kino permaneció en silencio por unos momentos. "Desearía saberlo. No se lo dije a nadie. I no creo que haya sido tan obvio sobre eso. Pero está claro que ella no siente lo mismo por mí." Se dio la vuelta para verla a la cara cuando se dio cuenta que ella tenía lágrimas en los ojos, aunque aún no habían rodado por sus mejillas. "Tú no tienes idea de lo mucho que me duele Venus, no que me haya rechazado, pero haberla vista tan triste cuando se fue, como si la hubiera lastimado de alguna manera. Quiero más que nada que sea feliz, pero no sé cómo. Esto está matándome. Tu puedes ver mi corazón Venus, así que no tengo que decirte todo esto, pero lo que no puedes ver son las incontables noches de desvelo tratando de averiguar cómo le hice daño, y como puedo hacer que vuelva a sonreír."

Venus quería gritar de frustración por no poderle decir lo que había en el corazón de Selenity. Ella no sabía cómo hacer que él la fuera a ver. No escuchaba razones y no podía decirle la historia completa. Tenía que encontrar la forma de juntarlos, de que hablasen, pero cómo?

"Kino, sé que estas triste. Por favor ven conmigo y mi mama. Invitare a los demás y podemos tener una pequeña fiesta. Puedes ver a Selenity y encontrar lo que le está molestando, y luego todo estará bien!" le dijo animadamente.

Kino negó con la cabeza. "No. Padre no me dejara ir, no sin arreglar el asunto de Aminiha. Solo una cuestión de vida o muerte hará que me dé permiso para ir." Venus podía escuchar la amargura de su voz. _Una cuestión de vida o muerte…_

"Kino, si es una cuestión de vida o muerte, tu padre te dejaría ir?" le pregunto insegura.

Kino afirmo con la cabeza. "Sí. Él puede ser enojado y determinado, pero no sin corazón." Venus afirmo con la cabeza despacio. Ella no había querido preocuparlo, pero ahora…

"Si es así, entonces te dejara venir," le dijo calladamente. El levanto la cabeza y la miro fijamente a los ojos.

"Que quieres decir?" le pregunto, su voz llena de pánico. Venus tomo un respiro.

"Te dije que Selenity estaba enferma."

"Tu dijiste que no era nada serio, que pronto se repondría." Dijo el, su voz tenía un tono mortal y amenazador.

"Yo dije que estaba enferma, pero no te dije cuánto. No quería preocuparte antes de poder hablar contigo a solas. Ella está en peligro Kino. Necesita verte," le dijo, orando para que el no recordara sus exactas palabras.

"Porque diablos no me dijiste esto antes!" le grito mientras que se levantaba. Ella lo miro directamente a los ojos.

"Kino, yo—" pero él no la dejó terminar.

"Nos iremos a primera hora mañana Venus. Ve a empacar tus cosas y yo hablare con mi padre." Venus afirmo con la cabeza mientras que se levantaba. Salió de la habitación y dejo a un desesperado Kino detrás.

* * *

Lord Takahashi miro fijamente a su hijo. Ya casi eran las dos y media de la mañana, y unos momentos antes le había dicho las buenas noches a su hermano. Había estado sorprendido de ver a Kino entrar a su habitación, y lo había escuchado pacientemente. Cuando escucho que Selenity estaba enferma y en peligro de morir, supo que no había poder que pudiera detener a su hijo de ir a verla. El suspiro.

"Muy bien, ve a verla, sabes que no diré que no." Kino afirmo con la cabeza y se hundió en la silla enfrente de su padre.

"Papa, me iré por un tiempo, puesto que el viaje de ida y vuelta tomara por lo menos dos semanas y media." Kino comenzó a decirle. Lord Takahashi vio la fatiga en el rostro de su hijo, líneas de preocupación por la mujer que el…. _Espera, el ama a la princesa?_ Pensó para sí mismo. _He estado ciego?_ "Si quieres hablar sobre lo de Aminiha…" La voz de Kino fue desapareciendo.

Lord Takahashi se froto la barbilla. "La amas?" le pregunto.

Kino lo miro. "Ya te dije que no." Lord Takahashi pestañeo de sorpresa, y luego se dio cuenta que su hijo estaba pensando en Aminiha cuando el todavía tenía a Selenity en la mente.

"Yo estaba preguntando acerca de tu… Tenshi," le corrigió, y levanto una ceja divertido mientras que miraba a su hijo sonrojarse y mostrarse inquieto.

"Yo… ummmm-uhh…" Lord Takahashi coloco una mano sobre el hombro de su hijo, causando que Kino lo mirara a los ojos. Las comisuras de sus labios se convirtieron en una sonrisa, y Kino se sonrojo aún más.

"Lo siento Kino, yo no sabía. Si lo hubiera sabido, nunca habría considerado la oferta de Aminiha." Kino bajo la mirada sin decir nada. Lord Takahashi rio entre dientes. "Ve a ver a Selenity. Resolveremos este problema cuando regreses." Kino levanto otra vez la mirada y en los ojos de su padre vio comprensión. El afirmo con la cabeza y se levantó. "Ve y duerme algo. Tienes un largo viaje mañana." Ambos se fueron a dormir, aunque ninguno de los dos durmió mucho esa noche.

* * *

Una semana y tres días le tomo a Kino y a Venus regresar al hogar de Venus y para Kino fue como una eternidad. Con cada momento que podía la interrogaba, pero ella siempre encontraba alguna excusa para no responderle. Artemis también había viajado con ellos, y sentía lastima por la princesa y trataba de rescatarla algunas veces de las interrogaciones de su amo.

Finalmente habían llegado, y después de un día en el Reino de Venus, se dirigieron a la luna.

* * *

"Miren los dos a la tierra. Deben ser muy felices allí." Selenity, Helen y Paris estaban parados en el balcón de la habitación de Selenity, observando la joya azul en el cielo. Helen afirmo con la cabeza, sus brazos alrededor de su amiga para darle apoyo. Paris también tenía un brazo alrededor de la frágil princesa, que tenía una capa sobre los hombros.

Habían pasado casi tres semanas desde que Venus se había marchado. Le había mandado un mensaje a Helen pidiéndole que llegaran a la luna y le echaran un ojo a Selenity, un arreglo que la Reina Diana estaba más que feliz de cumplir. Estaba bastante preocupada por su hija, especialmente después de que se había desmayado varias veces en los últimos días. Selenity poco a poco se había ido metiendo en su propio mundo, uno en el que casi no dormía o comía. Nadie sabía qué hacer con ella. Hasta cuando Diana había usado el Cristal de Plata para ayudar a su hija, solo había hecho un poco de bien.

Selenity quiso salir por un poco de aire fresco, así que con la ayuda de Paris y Helen había caminado hacia el balcón, donde ahora estaban disfrutando de un cielo nocturno. Todos habían escuchado quien alguien toco la puerta, y Helen había ido a abrir. Paris aun sostenía a Selenity.

"Dime Paris, cuando piensan regresar a la tierra?" le pregunto, su voz tan frágil como una burbuja entre en viento.

Él le sonrió. "Aún no lo sé, Por qué? quieres que nos vayamos?" le pregunto molestándola. Selenity sonrió.

"No, por supuesto que no. Solo que me siento un poco mal porque han estado pasando mucho tiempo aquí conmigo. Realmente no estoy tan enferma, así que no tienen que preocuparse tanto."

Paris le echo una mirada a la chica, la que tenía sus ojos fijos en el cielo estrellado. "Es nuestro trabajo preocuparnos por ti. Además, disfrutamos tu compañía. No es como que si estamos tan lejos de casa." Selenity afirmo por el comentario y sonrió.

Helen regreso al balcón, seguido de un visitante. "Selenity, tienes visita." Selenity despacio se dio la vuelta con la ayuda de Paris, y su rostro se ilumino con una sonrisa cuando vio a Venus salir hacia el balcón, pasando por las cortinas que llevaban a la habitación.

"Venus!" exclamo y abrazo a su amiga. Venus también le devolvió el abrazo, dándole una mirada preocupada a Paris sobre el hombro de Selenity. Estaba tan delgada, más delgada de cuando la había dejado. Paris frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza, diciéndole a Venus que la Princesa no había mejorado. Venus la separo un poco, aun con sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Selenity. Ella ni noto a Helen que le hacía señas a Paris para que salieran, y los dos se encaminaron hacia la habitación de Selenity.

"Venus, te fuiste tan rápido la última vez, ni siquiera sabía a donde habías ido. Estaba preocupada por ti!" Selenity la reprendió con una sonrisa.

Venus le sonrió tiernamente a su amiga. "Tenía algunos asuntos que atender y que no podían esperar. Tenía que encontrar medicina para ti, y ahora que la he encontrado, estoy de regreso." Le dijo.

Selenity sonrió. "Que me pudiste haber traído…" pero sus palabras quedaron en el viento mientras que una nueva figura entraba al balcón, detrás de las cortinas. Se quedaron viendo fijamente por un momento, sin decir una palabra. Venus, sin embargo, sintió que Selenity la agarro más fuerte, aunque no tanto como debería, lo que preocupo aún más a Venus. Podía sentir el corazón de su amiga que aun sangraba, pero una nueva chispa había aparecido. Casi podía escuchar la voz de Selenity en su mente, queriendo saber lo que ella le había dicho, y porque estaba allí. Venus lentamente soltó a Selenity, que no podía dejar de ver a Kino. El aún estaba en la puerta, con una luz que lo iluminaba completamente, causando que pareciera solo una silueta.

Selenity finalmente hablo. "Kino! Que estás haciendo aquí?"

Él le sonrió. "Es-escuche que no te estabas sintiendo bien." Le respondió mientras que caminaba unos pasos hacia ella. Ninguno de los dos parecía notar que Venus lentamente regresaba a la habitación, cerrando la puerta silenciosamente.

Selenity finalmente sonrió. "Estoy bien, nada serio," le dijo, e intento dar un paso hacia él. Sus piernas no lo soportaron, y sintió que caía al suelo. Dos fuertes brazos estuvieron allí para sostenerla, así que no golpeo el piso. Ella lo miro directamente a los ojos, consciente de lo cerca que estaba de él. "Gr-gracias," le dijo.

Kino sostuvo a la chica entre sus brazos, notando lo liviana y delgada que estaba. "Tenshi, como puedes decir que estas bien? Casi desapareces!" le dijo, su voz era fuerte.

Ella soltó una risita. "Estoy bien Kino, de verdad. Solo he perdido un poco de peso."

"Solo un poco? Selenity, casi no puedo sentir que te estoy deteniendo!" ella dudo un poco por el tono enojado de su voz, y también porque la había llamado por su sobrenombre.

"Por qué viniste? Pensé que estarías muy ocupado con… otras cosas," le pregunto, si poder mencionar directamente a Aminiha.

Kino la miro fijamente. "Nunca estoy demasiado ocupado para venir a verte Tenshi," le dijo, mas gentilmente que antes. "No te alegra verme?"

Ella sintió una puñalada en el corazón por ser tan fría. "No, estoy feliz de verte. Casi ha pasado un mes desde que te vi la última vez. Como está tu padre?" le pregunto con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Kino encogió los hombros. "Tiene muchos asuntos políticos que atender. Aunque su salud está bien."

"Eso está bien. Aun tienes visita?"

"Sí y no. La Reina Aminiha y su hija aún están allí, y el hermano de papa llego la noche antes de que me viniera. Por otro lado ha estado bastante callado desde que se fueron ustedes." Ella sintió como el respiraban hondo. "También vine porque quería saber por qué te habías ido tan triste."

"Que te hace pensar que estaba triste?" le pregunto, algo formal.

"Puedo saber cuándo algo te molesta Tenshi."

"Te dije que no estaba molesta contigo cuando me fui," le dijo, un poco más cortante de lo que había querido. Ella se alejó un poco de él, y camino hacia el otro lado del balcón, recostándose sobre la baranda. "Si es de lo que has venido a hablar Kino, no hay nada más que decir," le dijo calladamente. Él la observo por completo, tan débil y delgada. Él no quería nada más que tomara entre sus brazos y no dejarla ir hasta que se sintiera bien, hasta que volviera a ser ella misma.

El camino hacia ella. "Tenshi, no me mientas—"

"No!" le dijo ella cortándolo. "Kino, dije que si era de lo único que venía a hablar ..." dijo ella, haciendo énfasis en cada palabra. El camino más hacia ella. Porque actuaba de esa manera?

"Tenshi, por favor dime…" le suplico, pero se detuvo cuando ella se dio la vuelta para verlo. El contuvo la respiración. Su forma brillaba por la luz de las estrellas arriba de ellos, cada detalle tenía un toque de una luz plateada. Sus ojos contenían lágrimas que no quería dejar escapar y su rostro lucia tan solemne y callado, ocultando gran dolor y profundas emociones.

"Detente. No me hagas esto Kino." Le susurro.

"Que quieres decir?" le susurro el de regreso, sin atreverse a respirar. Una lagrima rodo por el rostro de ella, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para limpiarla. Él lo iba a hacer pero ella se hizo para atrás. "Tenshi por favor dime que te he hecho." Le suplico con un susurro que ella apenas escucho. Otra lagrima cayo por su rostro, apretando la mandíbula.

"Tú no has hecho nada Kino, no lo entiendes? No estoy enojada contigo. Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no estoy enojada contigo?" le dijo, su voz sonaba cada vez más alto. Ella sintió que sus piernas no la iban a soportar nuevamente, pero los brazos de Kino ya estaban alrededor de sus hombros y la detuvieron.

"Tenshi…" dijo él, con preocupación y miedo en su voz como nunca lo había escuchado ella. Esa fue la última gota y ella sintió como se rompía. Su mente se volvió borrosa y ya no sabía lo que era real o no. La voz en su corazón tomo control en ese momento, y no había nada que ella pudiera hacer.

"Kino," le susurro, viendo directamente a su pecho. "No estoy enojada o triste. La razón por lo que tal vez me miraba molesta es porque estoy sufriendo." Ella no podía verlo directamente a los ojos. "Quiero que regreses a casa, con Aminiha, y seas feliz con ella. Sé que no me amas, y eso no me importa, mientras que tú estés feliz. Eso es todo lo que necesito Kino, que me digas que serás feliz y que estarás bien," las lágrimas caían por su rostro y Kino coloco una mano en su barbilla y le levanto el rostro. Aun cuando sus ojos estaban rodeados de círculos negros y su cuerpo completo estaba tan frágil, se miraba deslumbrante. "Por favor Kino, dime que serás feliz. Necesito saberlo. No puedo soportar que no lo seas. Te amo demasiado para dejar que eso pase. Mi corazón se está rompiendo porque no puedo tenerte, pero este dolor no será nada comparado con pensar que serás miserable. Por favor, por favor, dime que serás feliz," esta vez su voz se volvió casi un suspiro urgente.

Kino bajo la mirada hacia la mujer. Podía sentir como temblaba y lentamente la abrazo para que ella se pudiera recostar sobre su pecho, aun viéndolo. Él le quitó algunos mechones de pelo del rostro y dibujo con la mano la luna creciente en su frente. Ella sintió como temblaba al sentir su roce, pero no fue hasta que su mirada llego a sus ojos que se dio cuenta que el también estaba temblando.

"Por qué piensas que no te amo?" le susurro con voz quebrada. Sus ojos parecía que se ponían más brillosos por el comentario.

"E-escuche a tu padre hablar con Aminiha… ella dijo que tú la amabas y que te casarías con ella… pensé… que…" una nueva ola de lágrimas cayeron por su rostro. Él la miraba con tanta ternura y pasión que hizo que ella se estremeciera.

Los ojos de ella se abrieron mientras que él se agachaba y gentilmente presionaba sus labios contra los de ella. De inmediato los cerro y se quedó parada, dejando que el soportara todo su peso, permitiéndole a su corazón seguir latiendo por unos momentos más mientras que pudiera estar cerca del hombre que amaba. El no intento separarse o llegar más lejos. Lagrimas aun caían por el rostro de Selenity y el llevo sus manos detrás de la cabeza de ella. Pudo sentir todo su calor que la envolvía, su fuerza que la ayudaba, la pasión que le daba la voluntad para vivir… Lentamente se separaron aunque no queriendo. Los labios de Kino estaban a pocos milímetros de los de ella, sintiendo su respiración en el rostro.

"Tenshi…" le susurró y ella casi colapso al escuchar lo mucho que su voz estaba cargada de pasión y deseo. "Seré feliz. Te lo prometo. Pero solo…" hizo una pausa y tragó saliva fuertemente. "Pero solo si puedo estar contigo, y saber que eres feliz. Si piensas que no te amo, entonces debes estar alucinando por la enfermedad que tienes."

Ella lo miraba fijamente, la chispa de las estrellas bailando en sus ojos. "Tú me amas…" le dijo ella en un susurro, su voz sonaba a incredulidad. Él le sonrió y afirmo con la cabeza, besándole gentilmente en la frente.

"Sí. Desde que regrese… no me he podido imaginar mi vida sin ti." Ella coloco una mano sobre el pecho de él, escuchando su corazón. Él le acaricio el pelo con cuidado, inhalando su olor femenino.

"Yo también te amo Kino." El escucho que le susurro. El sonrió y la abrazo más fuerte. Ella la apretó más de la cintura, pero de repente lo aflojo y el sintió como ella se desmayó entre sus brazos.

"Tenshi!" le grito mientras que detenía su caída. Sin embargo no hubo respuesta. El rápidamente la cargó en sus brazos asegurándose que su cabeza estuviera sobre sus hombros. Estuvo tentado a quedarse afuera con ella entre sus brazos pero su preocupación era más grande. Rápidamente abrió la puerta usando su hombro para bajar la perilla. Venus, Paris y Helen estaban sentados en la habitación adjunta con sofás, la puerta entre las dos habitaciones estaba abierta. Vieron a Kino caminar con Selenity en sus brazos y rápidamente corrieron hacia él. Recostó a Selenity en su cama. Venus se puso a su lado y coloco una mano en la frente de la chica.

"Colapso afuera." Dijo Kino, con pánico. Venus sonrió y quito la mano de la frente de Selenity.

"No te preocupes. Estaba bien. Muy bien." Todos miraron a Venus y el aire se llenó de calma. Observaron a Selenity por un rato, y luego Paris y Helen se marcharon.

Venus y Kino estaban sentados en ambos lados de la cama de Selenity, viéndola dormir. Venus levanto la mirada hacia Kino. Él no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Selenity, pero no sonreía con satisfacción.

"Por favor Venus, no me tienes que decir 'te lo dije', de veras que no."

Venus le sonrió. "No lo hare. Pero si lo dije." Le dijo molestándolo. El levanto la mirada y le sonrió, pero se sorprendió de ver que tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

"Sé que lo hiciste. Estoy contento que tuvieras razón.

Ella sonrió y luego volvió la mirada a Selenity. "Yo también."


	13. Capitulo 13 Tratados de Codicia

Wow! Si que me tarde en actualizar esta historia. Debo disculparme, creo que le he puesto más interés a la otra, porque sé que no es muy larga. Ya pronto la terminare y estoy planeando en concentrarse solo en esta, aunque tengo un examen importante en junio y creo que no podre actualizar de la manera que quisiera.

Mil gracias por seguir leyendo la historia y espero que les siga gustando, se va poniendo cada vez mas emocionante y veremos que pasara al final con la historia de Selenity y Kino. Un súper abrazote para todos!

* * *

**Capitulo 13. Tratados de Codicia**

* * *

Selenity se sentó en su cama y estiro los brazos sobre su cabeza. La luz del sol se filtraba por su ventana, calentando la habitación. Sonrió mientras que movía sus piernas para quedar sentada en la orilla. Se sentía mucho mejor que el día anterior, cuando Kino… hizo una pausa. Todo lo que había pasado a noche anterior la inundo la mente. Una amplia sonrisa le ilumino el rostro y se levanto, pero inmediatamente se recostó en la cama. Daba por sentado, se sentía mucho mejor, pero su cuerpo parecía que no estaba de acuerdo. Suspiro mientras se quedo un rato sentada, mirando la ventana. Intento levantarse un poco más despacio y esta vez logro hacerlo sin caerse.

Camino hacia el balcón y salió para tomar aire fresco. Sentía como la luz del sol la bañaba con calidez. Se recostó en el barandal y bajo la mirada hacia los jardines que la rodeaban. Un dulce aroma le lleno la nariz, haciendo que sonriera. Escucho la puerta de su habitación abrirse, así que se dio la vuelta y entro en la habitación.

"Selenity?" dijo una voz preocupada. Selenity se adentro en la habitación. Venus y Helen estaban paradas, tratando de ver en donde estaba, al igual que las dos sirvientas que también habían entrado. Ellas ya le estaban preparando el baño, y había un plato de comida en la mesa.

Venus fue la primera en notar su presencia. "Allí estas! Como te sientes?" le pregunto mientras caminaba hacia ella.

Serenity le sonrió. "Mucho mejor Venus."

Helen camino hacia ellas. "Te miras mucho mejor. Tienes de nuevo un brillo en los ojos," le dijo, y luego miro a Venus. "Parece que la visita de Kino fue realmente lo que ordeno el doctor." Venus sonrió y ambas chicas se voltearon a ver a una Selenity sonrojada.

"No sé de que hablan." Murmuro gentilmente, causando que las dos chicas rieran. Selenity también lo hizo. Insistieron en que se sentara y comiera algo, y Helen estaba muy complacida de verla comer con ganas.

"No creo que hayas comido tanto desde que Paris y yo venimos," le dijo con un toque de diversión en su voz. Selenity encogió los hombros, pero siguió comiendo. Una vez que termino, camino hacia el baño que las sirvientas habían preparado. El agua caliente le dio la bienvenida mientras que se sumergía, burbujas la cubrían y solo se podía ver su cabeza. Helen y Venus también entraron y se sentaron a la par.

"Así que, Selenity, de que hablaron con Kino anoche? Me muero de la curiosidad!" Helen le dio mientras que soltaba una risita.

Selenity le sonrió a su amiga, quien sonaba como que si fuera una adolescente. "No sé que decirte realmente. Hablamos de su padre, de como iban las cosas en casa, que estábamos feliz de volvernos a ver… ya sabes, lo usual."

Helen frunció el ceño. "Mmmmmmm… por favor amplia la parte en donde dices que estuvieron felices de verse," le ordeno. Todas las mujeres rieron.

Venus miraba a Helen y a Selenity. "Selenity, puedo hablar libremente enfrente de Helen?" le pregunto dulcemente.

Selenity ni siquiera considero lo que realmente preguntaba Venus y de manera ausente le dijo "Si." sin dudarlo. No fue hasta que se dio cuenta de la mirada traviesa de su amiga que entendió que le había dado permiso a su amiga para destapar los secretos de su corazón a Helen.

"Esta mas que enamorada del hombre." Le dijo Venus de manera directa, la voz tenía un tono de diversión.

"Venus!" grito Selenity.

Helen se rio. "Me lo imagine desde anoche," le dijo. Selenity la miró fijamente, con la boca medio abierta. "Quizá tu estés en el agua Selenity, pero no eres un pez. Puedes cerrar la boca." Selenity rápidamente la cerró.

Venus soltó una risita. "Estarás como nuevo muy pronto Selenity. Solo dale tiempo a tu cuerpo para que se recupere. Hablando de otra cosa, ya podemos comenzar con los preparativos de la boda sin ningún problema!"

Selenity rápidamente volteo a ver a Venus. "Que? No hay boda!" grito. Venus y Helen rieron con satisfacción.

"Si, aun no." Dijo Helen.

"Pero solo es cuestión de tiempo!" agrego Venus.

Helen volteo a ver a Venus. "Puedo verlos teniendo una enorme boda de cuentos de hadas. Conocen a tanta gente, y la Luna esta tan cerca de otros planetas."

Venus afirmo con la cabeza. "Lo se. Mi mama estará encantada. Estoy segura de que la Reina Diana y Lord Takahashi no tendrán problemas con esto. Quien entregara a Selenity en el altar?" Las dos jóvenes comenzaron a platicar, Selenity solo las observaba boquiabierta.

"Hey!" exclamo ella, "no tenemos que tomar esas decisiones con Kino?" Venus y Helen apenas se detuvieron para ponerle atención a su comentario y continuaron platicando acerca de los planes para la boda. Selenity suspiro y se hundió mas entre el agua, su sonrisa oculta detrás de las burbujas.

* * *

C

* * *

El pequeño grupo caminaba de manera confiada por los arboles. Habían pasado dos días desde que Kino y Venus habían llegado a la Luna y Selenity estaba sintiéndose tan bien como para ir a montar un poco a caballo. Diana había estado encantada con la rápida recuperación de su hija y no le había importado en absoluto que el grupo hubiera pedido ir a pasear en la tarde.

Cabalgaron a través del bosque plateado. Era una parte de la Luna que no era visible desde la Tierra. Los arboles eran grises y blancos, y las hojas tenían un brillo plateado en ellas. Helen y Paris cabalgaban delante, seguidas por Selenity y Venus, y Kino detrás. El camino que los dirigía al rio, el sonido del rio creaba una atmosfera calmada, serena.

Selenity estaba sorprendida cuando Kino la alcanzo y tomo las riendas, haciendo que su caballo fuera más lento. Venus les echo un vistazo pero no dijo nada y continuó cabalgando. Kino hizo que el caballo de Selenity se detuviera, luego desmonto e hizo lo mismo con ella. Ella no sabia que se traía entre manos, pero estaba feliz de poder estar a solas con el. Se habían visto bastante, pero no habían podido tener una conversación real juntos, ya que siempre había mucha gente alrededor.

Continuaron caminando, uno a la par del otro, guiando a los caballos de manera lenta por las riendas. Estaban contentos con su silenciosa compañía. Finalmente, Kino la volteo a ver.

"Luces mejor de cuando vine," le dijo, y ella afirmo con la cabeza.

"Me siento mucho mejor." Selenity le echo una mirada. "Quiero agradecerte por venir."

Él le sonrió. "Estoy feliz de haber venido. No necesitas agradecerme." El la observaba mientras caminaban, viendo como la luz del sol jugaba con su cabello, haciendo que brillara. Ella aun estaba delgada, pero sus movimientos eran más seguros, y se miraba más fuerte, no frágil. El trago saliva, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón acelerándose, mientras que se atrevía a tomarla de la mano. El escucho como ella dejo de respirar, pero no se resistió. En vez de eso, ella roto su mano para que pudieran entrelazar los dedos. El sonrió, y la tomo más fuerte, un gesto que ella regresó. Caminaron así por unos minutos antes de que Selenity se detuviera. El sintió un tirón de manos y también se detuvo. Bajo la mirada hacia la mujer que estaba a la par suya, sintiendo su corazón y pensamiento acelerarse.

Ella levanto la vista y lo miro con inocencia y confianza. _Luce tan hermosa… nunca pensé que podría amar a alguien de esta manera. _El dejo caer las riendas, dejando que su caballo caminara hacia el pasto cercano. Ahora con la mano libre, la levanto hacia el rostro de ella acariciándola. Ella cerro los ojos mientras que se recostaba un poco sobre ella, soltando también las riendas de su caballo, levantando la mano y colocándola encima de la de él.

Él se acercó a ella, soltándole la mano y rodeándola por la cintura. Su corazón latía fuertemente y más rápido de lo que pensó que pudiera latir. Ella coloco su mano libre sobre su pecho, sintiendo como se tensaban sus músculos al roce. Su boca se sentía seca y abrió los ojos, encontrándose su mirada fija. Los ojos color turquesa de él parecían nadar con emociones, así como con miedo. "Que pasa?" le susurro el gentilmente, acariciando lentamente su mejilla. Ella sonrió.

"Estoy muy feliz en este momento," le susurro ella y luego volteo la cara para besarle la palma de la mano. El la acerco un poco mas, haciendo que ella lo tomara de la camisa. "Tengo tanto miedo de perderte." Sus voz fue tan baja que el casi no la escucho. El recostó su rostro contra el de ella.

"No me perderás. Todo esta bien ahora. Ya veras, nada nos puede separar." Ella sonrió, y afirmo con la cabeza gentilmente. El la tomo de la barbilla y le levanto el rostro para poder verlo completo. Ella le acaricio la mejilla. El entendió lo que ella había sentido y también cerró los ojos y luego los volvió a abrir. Ella jugo un poco con los mechones sedosos de su pelo.

"Solo tengo miedo de que algo pasara que nos mantendrá separados," le dijo, sacándolo a el del trance en el que estaba.

"Tenshi…" le dijo, su voz llena de calidez y confort, "nada nos mantendrá separados, te lo prometo. Te amo, y me enfrentare a cualquier fuerza en el universo y lo derrotare si se atreve a separarnos." El sintió como ella temblaba a pesar del calor.

"Kino, yo…" su voz se quebró, y el noto como las lagrimas comenzaron a llenarle los ojos. El la sostuvo más fuerte, recordándole que él estaba allí para protegerla. Ella le sonrió y se pego más a él. Su calidez lo envolvió, una que prometía felicidad por el solo echo de estar a la par de la mujer que amaba. Él le tomo una mano y la beso gentilmente.

Ella no podía encontrar su voz. Todas su emociones y pensamientos, la esencia de su existencia estaban concentrados en el. Él era su vida, y si él se iba ahora, ella sabia que moriría. Intento encontrar nuevamente su voz, pero en vez de pronunciar alguna palabra, dejo escapar un pequeño quejido. El rápidamente la volteo a ver, y ella sintió la preocupación de él. Ella no quería soltarlo, quería quedarse así toda la vida.

Una pequeña sonrisa le cruzo el rostro. "Hasta peleare con tu madre si tengo que hacerlo," le dijo molestándola y haciendo que ella riera. Su cuerpo completo temblaba por al rápido cambio de emociones, y el también rio. Ella no se puso a considerar que a parte de querer hacerla reír, Kino hablaba en serio. "Selenity," le susurro, haciendo que temblara nuevamente, "tu eres mi Tenshi, mi ángel. Nada cambiara eso, ni siquiera la muerte. Siempre serás todo para mi, todo lo que siempre quise, y lo que siempre necesitare. Como podría dejarte de amar, cuando aquí tu me estas entregando tu corazón y yo te estoy entregando el mio?" hizo una pausa. "Tu eres todo, nada mas importa. Si tú no existes, entonces yo no tengo ninguna razón para vivir. Peleare por ti, mi Tenshi, no dejare que nada te lastime, si eso significa mi vida. Te necesito. Dios, como te deseo. Quiero que estés conmigo por siempre, quiero verte cada día del resto de mi vida. Puedes entender eso y no dudar de mi?"

Ella afirmo con la cabeza lentamente mientras que una lágrima le caía por el rostro. Ninguno hizo movimiento para detenerla. En vez de eso, Kino se agacho lentamente y puso sus labios sobre los de ella. Sintió como ella se derretía en el, mientras que ambos se abrazaban. La acerco a él, apretando sus labios contra los suyos, haciendo que el beso fuera mas profundo. Ella no lo detuvo, pero ladeo la cabeza para darle la oportunidad de incrementar la pasión en el beso. El cedió, introduciendo su lengua para encontrarse con la de ella.

Al separarse, Selenity levanto la mano y se limpio la lágrima, una que no había notado que se había escapado de sus ojos. Él le tomo la mano y la beso bruscamente, pero no como para lastimarla. "Te amo Tenshi." Le dijo con tono áspero. Él se sorprendió un poco, aunque de una manera buena, cuando ella se acercó nuevamente y reclamo sus labios. Ella soltó un suave suspiro y ese simple sonido lo hizo sentir que la podía proteger de todo, mientras que ella siempre estuviera a salvo.

Ella sintió todo lo que el sentía y le respondió apretándolo contra ella, haciéndole saber que ella confiaría en el si lo deseaba, pero también lo protegería, de la manera en que el la protegería.

Se separaron nuevamente, sus ojos llenos de amor y devoción. Ella recostó la cabeza sobre su pecho y el la sostuvo entre sus brazos. "Te amo tanto." Le murmuro el.

No fue sino hasta unos minutos después que caminaron de nuevo, tomados de la mano, a través del bosque junto con sus caballos, perdidos en su propio mundo ideal mientras que el tiempo lo permitiera.

* * *

C

* * *

Dos días después Kino tuvo que regresar a casa. La pareja había logrado escaparse algunos minutos para estar a solas de nuevo, esta vez con la ayuda de Helen y Paris. Llegaron a su habitación y los dos dejaron a la pareja sola en el balcón.

"Te prometo que te escribiré después de hablar hablado con mi padre." Le dijo y ella lo miro con ojos llenos de lágrimas.

"Estaré esperando, aunque no puedo prometer ser paciente."

Kino rio. "No lo estaba esperando." La tomo de las manos y Selenity estaba intrigada por notar que él se sonrojaba. "Supongo que debo hacer esto de manera apropiada, no es así?" le pregunto el. Ella parecía confundida.

"Hacer que?" le pregunto, esperando que él le diera un "apropiado" beso de despedida, ya que no lo podría hacer enfrente de todos antes de abordar la nave para marcharse.

"Esto…" le dijo y de repente se arrodillo sobre una pierna. Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa. "Y-yo quisiera saber si una vez que todo se arregle, si me concederías el honor de ser mi esposa…" el hizo una pausa y Selenity se arrodillo para abrazarlo por el cuello, "… lo mas pronto posible." Agrego el riendo. El sintió que los brazos de ella lo apretaban aun más.

"Ni siquiera tienes que preguntar," le murmuro ella en el oído. El la beso suavemente. Y ella le regreso el beso. Él se levanto, levantándola a ella también. El sostenía un anillo entre sus dedos. Estaba hecho de un metal blanco, más blanco que el oro blanco, con el escudo de su familia gravado en una piedra azul claro que solo se encontraba en su planeta, el cual colgaba de una cadena.

"Aun no tengo un anillo apropiado para darte, ya que no contaba con hacer esto cuando vine," le dijo un poco avergonzado, "así que esto tendrá que usarse para mientras. Espero que no te importe que lo he usado por algunos años." Ella le sonrió.

"No me importa en absoluto. Y no quiero otro," le dijo y él le coloco la cadena en el cuello. El anillo era fácil de ocultad debajo de su vestido, para que nadie lo viera. "Gracias," le dijo ella y se puso de puntillas para darle un beso. El sonrió, la cargo y le dio vueltas, haciendo que riera. Alguien toco la puerta del balcón y se separaron. Paris saco la cabeza.

"Nos han llamado para almorzar," le dijo, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Los dos se sonrojaron y los siguieron a la habitación. Helen esperaba por ellos en la puerta, con la misma sonrisa en su rostro. Los cuatro se encaminaron hacia el comedor.

Mas tarde esa noche, Kino se marcho.

* * *

C

* * *

"Príncipe Kinotsu, es bueno tenerlo de regreso. Todo esta bien con la Princesa?" Lord Takahashi había organizado una pequeña fiesta de bienvenida para su hijo, y Aminiha estaba deseosa de hablar con el. La gente caminaba alrededor del salón, hablando y comiendo algunas de las boquitas. Kino le sonrió.

"La Princesa Selenity esta bien. Estaba enferma, pero se recobro pronto después de mi llegada."

Aminiha sonrió "aliviada". "Son notifica maravillosas." Ella dio un vistazo alrededor de la habitación y noto que Lord Takahashi caminaba hacia ellos. Él le sonrió a su hijo.

"Es bueno tenerte en casa otra vez," le dijo. Kino le había informado de manera rápida acerca de la condición de Selenity cuando llegó. Los dos habían pasado menos de una hora solos en la biblioteca, teniendo una conversación un poco intima de padre a hijo. Kino le había dicho, omitiendo los detalles íntimos, acerca de sus sentimientos por Selenity y los de ella, y sus encuentros. Su padre no tenía ninguna objeción con la Princesa, pero le previno que seria su deber el romper con Aminiha, algo que Kino juraba que no era justo.

"Escucharon que el Rey Uranus y el Rey Neptuno del Sistema Solar tuvieron hijas con unos días de distancia?" Kino pregunto. Lord Takahashi afirmo con la cabeza.

"Si, nos llego el mensaje una semana después de que te fueras. Es maravilloso. Sé que Uranus nombro a su hija Haruka, pero no se el nombre de la hija de Neptuno."

Kino encogió los hombros. "No estoy tan seguro." La noche se adentro y Kino finalmente quería salir al balcón a tomar aire fresco. Estaba completamente desierto. Camino hacia la baranda y se recostó sobre ella, observando la oscuridad y las millones de luces que sobresalían de ella. Escucho el roce de un vestido y se enderezo. Se dio la vuelta y observo a Aminiha acercarse a él. Se paro a la par y se recostó sobre la baranda. Sus ojos observando el cielo y las estrellas.

"Hermosas, no es así," le dijo, mas como una afirmación que como una pregunta. Kino afirmo con la cabeza y se volvió a recostar sobre la baranda. "Me gusta estar aquí," le dijo y volteo a ver a Kino. El afirmo con la cabeza, pero permaneció en silencio, tratando de juntar sus pensamientos para poder decirle la verdad… "Kino," le dijo ella. Era la primera vez que lo llamaba tan informalmente como 'Kino'. "Sé que antes de que te fueras estabas un poco sorprendido por el anuncio de tu padre. Espero que ahora sientas las situación de mejor manera, ya que has tenido tiempo de pensarlo."

El la observo detenidamente. "Mi Lady," le dijo, "cuando mi padre hizo el anuncio, me quede sorprendido de que no se me hubiera informado antes. No estaba consternado por eso, por favor no lo piense. Me he encariñado mucho con usted desde que la conocí," Aminiha le sonrió, "…como una buena amiga," termino de decir el. Ella dejo de sonreír por un momento. El suspiro y levanto la vista hacia las estrellas. "Por favor no deje que mis palabras la ofrendan. No tengo sentimiento en contra de usted. Sin embargo, mi corazón pertenece a alguien mas." El la volteo a ver y la sonrisa de ella había desaparecido por completo. "Mi padre no sabia esto cuando hizo arreglos con usted."

Aminiha lo miro fijamente, enojo le llenaba el corazón. "No te guardo rencor por eso," le dijo de manera simple, "estoy segura que te olvidaras de ella con el tiempo, una vez que comencemos a reinar juntos."

Kino la miro, sorprendido de que ella no había aceptado el rechazo. "Mi Lady…" le dijo gentilmente. "No tengo ningún deseo de casarme con una dama que no amo, aun cuando sea hermosa y buena." Le dijo, de manera mas directa.

"Puedes amarme con el tiempo," le respondió ella, también directamente.

"Por favor… ya me prometí a alguien mas. Lo siento mucho, pero las cosas no funcionaran entre nosotros." Le dijo lo más suave y gentil que pudo.

"Mide tus palabra con cuidado Kino," le dijo Aminiha calmada, sorprendiendo a Kino con el veneno y amargura de su voz. "Puedes estarte jugando la vida de toda tu gente."

"Perdón?" le dijo el mientras se enderezaba.

"No cambiare mi decisión, Mi Lord," le dijo fríamente. "No dejare que una pequeña Princesa de la Luna me arrebate algo que quiero."

Kino la miro fijamente, estupefacto. "Esta diciendo que si no acepto, declarara una guerra?"

La boca de Aminiha se contorsionó en una sonrisa de satisfacción. "No, cariño. Estoy diciendo que si me rechazas, todos sufrirán y morirán.2

"No te atrevas a amenazar a los que amo," le dijo el entre dientes.

Aminiha le echo una mirada. "Te daré seis semanas para que pienses las cosas, Príncipe. Por lo menos no podrás decir que no soy justa." Con esas palabras, ella se dio la vuelta y se marcho. Kino se quedo afuera por algunos minutos más, dejando que el aire frio lo calmara. Finalmente se adentro al salón. Aminiha ya no estaba allí, probablemente se había retirado a su habitación.

Kino camino hacia su padre, y los dos se retiraron a la biblioteca una vez más. Kino le dijo todo lo que se habían dicho. "Papa, si ella esta hablando en serio—"

Lord Takahashi lo detuvo. "Amas a tu Princesa?" le pregunto.

Kino afirmo con la cabeza. "Con mi vida."

"Entonces," dijo Lord Takahashi, y le guiño un ojo a su hijo, "mejor nos preparamos para una pequeña batalla."

Kino le sonrió de manera radiante a su padre y lo abrazo. "Gracias papa." Le dijo. Regresaron a la fiesta, con los planes formándose en la cabeza.

Pero por supuesto, la vida nunca es fácil, y un twist inesperado siempre ocurre.


	14. Capitulo 14 Tratados de Amor

Yei! Un capitulo mas! Este estaba cortito, así que no fue problema, pero creo que los deje aun mas intrigados… :S… sorry, ahora si no se cuando podre actualizar… pero estén pendiente :)

* * *

**Capitulo 14 Tratados de Amor**

* * *

"Esta bien Selenity, toma un descanso." Dijo Diana, colocando una mano en los hombros de su hija para sentarla, tenia la frente sudorosa. En una semana desde que Kino se había marchado Diana había reanudado el entrenamiento de Selenity. Desde que había cumplido 17 años, Selenity tenía sesiones de entrenamiento con su madre, aprendiendo a usar el Cristal de Plata. Ambas mujeres estaban mas frustradas de lo que podían estar, porque Selenity no podía conectarse a si misma con el cristal. Lo había estado intentando por meses, pero lo mejor que podía hacer era ponerlo a brillar. Nada más.

Selenity tomo agua del vaso que estaba sobre la mesa. Le dolía el cuerpo entero y su mente tenia una gran jaqueca. No haber practicado desde que estuvo enferma, además de las tres semanas anteriores puesto que Kino había estado de visita. Ahora su entrenamiento tomaba mucha mas energía, pero ella no lograba llegar a ningún lado. Después de unos momentos, se levanto y camino al centro de la habitación, tomando al cristal entre sus manos.

Diana se acercó a ella y camino a su alrededor. "Concéntrate en tus pensamientos," le instruyo. Selenity cerró los ojos, enfocando todas sus energías en el cristal. El universo entero parecía que se centraba en la gema de sus manos y comenzó a elevarse de sus manos hasta que se encontró a cinco centímetros de la palma de su mano. "Bien," dijo Diana, observando a su hija concentrándose. "Ahora hazlo brillar."

Selenity aclaro su mente de todo, y se imagino una suave luz brillante. Sintió que todos sus músculos se acalambraban y su cerebro le gritaba que se detuviera, pero ella lo hizo a un lado, y se enfoco en la luz.

"Saca el dolor de tu mente Selenity, estas dejando que se meta en tu mente de nuevo," escucho que su mama le decía. Ella apretó los dientes, para que el dolor se fuera, y pudiera concentrarse de nuevo en el cristal. Ella sintió un nudo en la boca de su estomago, y la sangre comenzó a subírsele al rostro, pero ella se negó a dejarse dominar. Ella sintió una calidez filtrándose en su corazón y por sus brazos. "Si, así esta bien…"dijo su mama gentilmente, observando como el cristal comenzaba a brillar. Sin embargo, tan rápido como comenzó a brillar, desapareció, y Selenity sintió que sus piernas temblaban. "Adelante, casi lo tienes!" su madre la animo.

Selenity sintió una gota de sudor que le bajaba por su espalda, haciéndole cosquillas en su piel, pero ella se negó a dejar que su mente se distrajera. Sus músculos se sentían como raíces enrolladas. Se concentro en su mente para que nada del mundo de afuera pudiera afectarse, y se aguantó las lágrimas silenciosas de su mente. _Kino, desearía que estuvieras aquí,_ dejo que su mente pensara, pero rápidamente se concentro en su tarea. Movió un poco las manos, para que tuvieras mas asegurado al cristal, sosteniendo un poder invisible. Una sacudida le recorrió la mente, y sintió como el cristal caía de sus manos.

Abrió los ojos y bajo la mirada hacia la piedra inactiva en sus manos. Suspiro y levanto la vista hacia su madre. Sintió su fleco aplastado contra su frente por el sudor, así que hizo un movimiento para retirarlos. Diana le hizo señas a su hija para que se sentara de nuevo. "Creo que es suficiente por hoy," le dijo. Selenity afirmo con la cabeza. Diana tenía una sonrisa en el rostro. "Te estabas concentrando bastante hoy. Ni siquiera escuchaste lo que acabo de decir, no es así?"

Selenity la miro y luego pestañeo. "No, no te escuche. Que estas diciendo?"

Diana sonrió. "Nada importante. Hiciste que el cristal brillara fuertemente por casi tres segundos, así que te estaba alentando," Selenity pestañeo sorprendida. "Debes sentirte cansada."

Selenity afirmo con la cabeza. "Si, lo estoy." Ella volvió a tomar agua del vaso que estaba encima de la mesa. Diana le acerco una toalla para que pudiera limpiarse el sudor. Selenity lo acepto felizmente y lo coloco sobre su cabeza. Diana soltó una risita.

"Estoy feliz de verte mejor," le comento. Selenity sonrió y lentamente se quito la toalla de la cabeza. "Hay algo que necesito hablar contigo cariño." Selenity afirmo con la cabeza, su interés crecía. Diana suspiro y miro a su hija de manera suave y amorosa. "Has pensando en el matrimonio?" le pregunto directamente.

Las cejas de Selenity se levantaron por la repentina pregunta. Sintió el pesor del anillo que Kino le había dado y que estaba oculto detrás de su vestido. "Si, de alguna manera. Por qué?" le pregunto.

Diana sonrió gentilmente. "Hay una oferta para tu mano en matrimonio Selenity, una que yo aprueba abiertamente y que he aceptado." Selenity sintió que su corazón se salía por la boca. Una oferta?

"De veras?" le pregunto un poco dudosa.

Diana afirmo con la cabeza. "Si, es verdad. Él es un buen hombre y creo que puede hacerte feliz. Ya he discutido las cosas con su padre. Tengo que decirte que hemos planeado este matrimonio desde que naciste, pero pensé que era mejor no decírtelo puesto que solo eras una niña, y quizá se hubieran rechazado el uno al otro."

Selenity observo a su madre, sorprendida. "Yo-yo no sé que decirte," le dijo, con pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

Ella noto que su madre soltó una risita. "Parece que sabes de quien te estoy hablando."

Selenity sintió que se sonrojaba. "Bueno, el me lo dijo un poco antes de marcharse."

Diana la observo un poco sorprendida. "Lo hizo? Es extraño, habíamos acordado en que no hablaríamos del tema hasta que te sintieras mejor."

Selenity se encogió de hombros. "Ya me sentía mejor."

"Bueno, estoy feliz de que lo estés tomando mejor que cuando él se entero del matrimonio arreglado." Diana le dijo, relajándose en su silla.

Selenity la observo, un poco confundida. "Mejor que el? Que quieres decir?"

Diana negó con la cabeza. "Oh no es nada. El solamente estaba molesto de que su padre no se lo hubiera dicho antes, pero no te preocupes, ahora esta muy feliz con el casamiento."

Selenity miro a su madre. "Sé que lo esta," luego se sonrojo. "También estoy feliz."

Diana le sonrió radiantemente a su hija. "Estoy feliz de escucharlo. Tendrán una boda poco después de que cumplas dieciocho. Es bueno que nuestros planetas estén cerca."

Selenity pestañeo varias veces. "Mama, de que hablas? El planeta de Kino esta bastante lejos."

La boca de Diana se congelo y se abrió sin pensando. "Por qué estaría hablando del planeta de Kino? Estoy hablando de Marte." Ambas mujeres se quedaron en silencio, observándose, pensamientos confusos en sus mentes. "Selenity… por que estas hablando de Kino?" le dijo finalmente Diana de manera calmada.

"Yo-yo pensé que esa era la oferta de la que estabas hablando. El… el quiere casarse conmigo mama."

"No puedes casarte con el!" le dijo Diana. "Estas comprometida con Marte!"

"Que! No, no puede ser. Como no pudiste decirme esto? No puedo casarme con Marte, amo a Kino!" Selenity sintió que lloraba. Diana la miro fijamente, su espalda completamente recta.

"Selenity, te casaras con Marte. Si Kino te ha hecho alguna oferta, te prohíbo que la aceptes, puedes poner esos pensamientos fuera de tu mente."

"Por qué? Por qué no puedo estar con Kino? Que tiene el de malo?" Selenity grito, el pánico le comenzaba a llenar el corazón.

"No hay nada malo con el. Pero piensa en tus responsabilidades Selenity."

"Conozco mis responsabilidades madre, casarme, producir hijos, y proteger a nuestra gente de cualquier daño." Le dijo Selenity dijo bruscamente.

Diana apretó la boca. "Exactamente, por eso es que no puedes casarte con Kino. Piensa un poco. Es el único hijo de Lord Takahashi. Si te casas con el, donde piensas que vivirán? Kino tiene que reinar su tierra, y tu la tuya. No puedes marcharte. Si tu no estas aquí, el cristal morirá, y la luna con el."

"Podemos vivir aquí!"

"Selenity, me estas escuchando? Kino tampoco puede dejar a su gente. No hay nadie que tome el trono de su padre excepto por el. Tienes que quedarte aquí. Marte esta carca y—"

"NO me casare con Marte!" le dijo Selenity fríamente, cortando la conversación de su madre.

Diana puso tensa. "Ten cuidado con lo que dices Selenity, recuerda a quien le estas hablando." Le respondió bruscamente. "Te casaras con Marte y te quedaras aquí. Esta bastante cerca para que puedan vivir en la luna y él pueda reinar sobre su planeta, pero aun podrán viajar de manera fácil si lo necesitan."

"Pero mama—"

"No, he escuchado suficiente. Te casaras con Marte. O deseas que la Luna se muera, porque tu sabes que el cristal morirá."

"No, no quiero."

"Entonces no tienes alternativa. No quiero tener una guerra entre mis manos y créeme querida, Ares esta bajo demasiado estrés como para aceptar ahora el rechazo sin querer vengarse. Puede no ser severo, pero su hijo necesita una esposa, y un heredero. Tu también necesitas un esposo y un heredero, y necesitas unirte a alguien para poder usar el Cristal de Plata en su máximo, que es lo que tendrás que hacer si la luna esta en peligro." Selenity miraba fijamente a su madre, lagrimas formándose en sus ojos. Diana se suavizo un poco. "Se lo que es estar enamorada cariño, pero tienes que considerar si vale la pena la vida de las personas de la Luna? También tenemos la obligación de proteger a la tierra. Vale la pena por toda esas vidas, vidas de gente que se ama tanto como tu lo amas a el?"

Selenity negó con la cabeza. "No." Le dijo de manera hosca, su voz monótona. Diana se levanto.

"Ve, alístate y duerme bien. Ares y Marte llegaran mañana para discutir aun mas acerca del matrimonio, y quiero que sea amable y que estés descansada." Selenity afirmo con la cabeza, aunque su mirada estaba en el suelo. Lentamente se levanto y se encamino a su habitación, aunque no tenia idea de como lo había hecho. Un baño ya la esperaba, así que se sumergió aun sin quitarse la ropa. Miro fijamente la pared delante de ella, sus ojos brillaban de dolor. No podía sentir su cuerpo, pero su corazón palpitaba fuertemente.

_No puedo creer que mama hiciera algo así. Por qué no me dijo? Quizá pude haber evitar enamorarme de otro hombro si ya estaba prometida a alguien mas. No, no creo que hubiera podido evitar enamorarme de él. Pero por lo meno no hubiera tenido esperanzas. Como podre sobrevivir?_

Sintió que su corazón comenzaba a quebrarse de nuevo, pero luego la voz de su madre resonó en su cabeza. _Si no estas aquí, el cristal morirá, y con el la luna._

_No puedo dejarme morir. Mi gente depende de mí. Lo siento Kino. No puedo dejar que mueran._ Se llevo las manos al rostro y comenzó a sollozar. "Lo siento!" grito, su voz resonó en las paredes de la habitación.


	15. Capitulo 15 Mas cartas

Awwwwwww... una actualizacion mas! creo que esta fue mas rapida, o quiza senti que era mas rapida porque acabo de actualizar el otro fic!

Seguro que tenian ganas de saber que habia pasado no? La historia se corto de manera abrupta en el capitulo anterior... pero espero que disfruten este, ya saben, los reviews siempre son bienvenidos!

* * *

**Capitulo 15 Mas Cartas**

* * *

"Princesa Selenity, es tan bueno verla de nuevo, y saber que se encuentra mejor. Es la viva imagen de belleza y salud." Ares le hizo una reverencia mientras le sostenía la mano

Ella le sonrió, aunque fue con la sonrisa que había practicado toda la noche, asegurándose que no era demasiado sarcástica o que no se mirara genuina. "También es bueno verlo de nuevo Lord Ares. Ha pasado mucho tiempo. Gracias por su preocupación por mi, ahora mi salud física esta mucho mejor." Bueno, por lo menos ella no le había mentido acerca de que su salud estaba mejor.

Él sonrió abiertamente y luego volteó la vista hacia Diana. "Y usted, mi Lady, se vuelve mas encantadora cada día." Selenity sintió que todo era demasiado formal, aun cuando se suponía que la ocasión no lo ameritaba.

Diana inclinó su cabeza hacia él. "Es nuestro placer tenerlos aquí de nuevo. Nos alegramos de que hayan aceptado nuestra invitación."

Ares rio. "Me temo, mi Lady, que si no hubieran enviado la invitación entonces hubiéramos venido sin ella."

Diana rio, una risa bastante diplomática. "No nos habría importado para nada." _Si que nos hubiera importado, _pensó Selenity para si misma. "Son mas que bienvenidos aquí cuando quieran Lord Ares. Pero vamos, retirémonos a la biblioteca. Creo que ya hay algunas boquitas esperándonos." Los guio hacia la biblioteca, en donde había una gran mesa llena de comida y bebidas, y un amigable fuego en la chimenea. Diana se sentó en una silla a la par de Ares, y los dos comenzaron una callada conversación. Marte se sentó en una silla a la par de Selenity. Era el momento que había estado temiendo todo el día.

"Estoy feliz de ver que te sientes mejor," le dijo. Ella quería alejarse de él y sentarse del otro lado de la habitación, pero sabía que no podía. Además, a pesar de todo, él aun era su amigo y no lo odiaba. Pensó que quizá podía razonar con el.

Ella afirmó con la cabeza. "Gracias. Siento mucho que no pude verte la ultima vez que estuviste aquí." _Afortunadamente estaba enferma_, pensó.

Él le sonrió. "No te preocupes," le dijo. "Por lo menos ahora podemos hablar. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que lo hicimos, ya que estabas enferma. Creo que no hemos hablado desde que dejamos el reino de Kino." Ella afirmó con la cabeza.

"Bueno, nos veremos mucho mas en las siguientes semanas. Tenemos la boda de Venus con mi hermano." Le dijo, tratando de evitar que hablaran de lo inminente. Ella esperaba que él hablara del tema y pudieran conversar sobre Venus.

Sin embargo, él la miro atentamente. "Selenity, hablando de bodas… tu madre ya te dije todo, no es así?"

Selenity afirmó con la cabeza, sintiendo que su corazón se congelaba. "Si, lo hizo. Me lo dijo ayer." Le respondió.

"Sé que probablemente te asombró. También me asombró a mi cuando me entere. Pero—" hizo una pausa, "—pero no creo que sea algo completamente malo. Nos conocemos desde que nacimos. Te respeto y te tengo afecto. Espero que no pienses que esto no funcionará." Él la miraba suplicante, como si quisiera que ella saltara a sus brazos y le dijera que todo se arreglaría. Selenity casi se sintió mal por querer rechazarlo. Era verdad que eran amigos de hace bastante tiempo, y sentía que podía ser ella misma con él.

Selenity quería mantener su semblante serio, sin emoción, así podría aguantar más y no llorar, aun cuando estaba a punto de decirle una verdad emocional. "Marte, por favor no te tomes esto erróneamente. Me gustas, siempre te veré como uno de mis amigos más cercanos y siempre he sentido que eres un hermano para mí. Pero no te amo." Ella se estremeció un poco por ser tan tajante, pero ella no iba a pretender que amaba al hombre. No había querido mencionar, por ahora, que estaba enamorada de Kino, puesto que podría generar celos en el corazón de Marte, ya que él y Kino siempre competían, aun cuando siempre había sido una competencia amistosa, pero no quería probar los lazos por el momento.

Marte afirmó con la cabeza para dejarle saber que había entendido. "No esperaba que me amaras desde ya," le respondió, "solo quiero saber si podemos darle una oportunidad. Como dije, tengo fuertes sentimientos por ti Selenity. Pienso que eres hermosa y que serás una buena madre un día. Eres una muy buena persona y será muy buena Reina, algo que necesitaré."

Ella lo miró, suplicándole con sus ojos. "Marte, por favor, no hay alguna manera de que podamos escaparnos de esta? Quiero mucho tu amistad, pero no quiero casarme contigo."

Esta vez él fue quien se estremeció un poco por su manera tajante, pero recordó sus propios sentimiento cuando él se enteró. "No creo que tengamos opción," le dijo, esperando darle algún tiempo para que se hiciera a la idea en vez de cancelar todo el compromiso. Aun cuando sabia que ella no lo amaba, o por lo menos no aun, no quería darse por vencido sin luchar. La había estado observando por algún tiempo y sabia que seria una buena esposa.

Ella suspiró. "Quizá si hablaras con tu padre…" le dijo con nostalgia.

"No Selenity. Lo siento," le respondió, tan tajantemente como ella le había dicho que no quería casarse con él. "Yo… realmente significaría mucho para mi si lo intentaras. Sé que mi padre esta deseoso de que encuentre una buena esposa, y estoy seguro que a tu madre también le gustaría ver que te están cuidando. Te prometo que no dejare que nada te pase. Hare cualquier cosa por tener contenta y satisfecha." Ella solo miraba sus manos, luchando el impulso que tenia de llorar. El suspiro e intentó cambiar la conversación a otro tema, por lo menos durante un tiempo.

* * *

C

* * *

"Mi hija no tomó muy bien las noticias." Le dijo Diana a Ares mientras que caminaban por el jardín. Todo estaba iluminado con las antorchas que habían sido puestas para ellos dos. Ella sabía que tomaría algún tiempo para que Selenity se hiciera a la idea, y esperaba que su hija encontrara el amor en Ares.

"Esperaba que lo tomara bien, pero supongo que no me puedo quejar ya que mi hijo tampoco estaba contento al principio. Sin embargo, mientras ella lo acepte." Ares no iba a tomar un no por respuesta. Estaba determinado a que la princesa de la luna fuera la esposa de su hijo, especialmente porque habían sido prometidos muchos años atrás.

"Si, lo hizo. Ya acepto su responsabilidad." Le dijo Diana, feliz de poder decir la verdad sobre eso.

"Bien, estoy contento de escucharlo. Arreglaremos que la boda ocurra poco después de que ella cumpla dieciocho, no es así?" le preguntó Ares alegremente.

Diana afirmó con la cabeza lentamente. "Si, supongo," le dijo y luego levantó la vista hacia el caballero de la guerra. "Sin embargo aun no fijemos una fecha. No se cuando Selenity aceptara totalmente todo esto y no quiero forzarla demasiado. Marte ha tenido, después de todo, mucho mas tiempo que ella para adaptarse. Los dos deben pasar mas tiempo juntos ahora que están en esta situación para que se conozcan mejor… íntimamente, no solo como amigos."

Ares afirmó con la cabeza, pensativo. "Eso suena justo. No tengo ninguna objeción," luego volteó el rostro hacia su acompañante. "Quien sabe, quizá pronto estarán entusiasmados para casarse lo mas rápido posible."

Diana sonrió. "No tengo mis expectativas tan altas, pero seria bueno." En verdad Diana casi estaba segura que no podían esperar eso.

Ares soltó una risita. "No tema, Mi Reina, yo tampoco tengo mis expectativas tan altas."

Se sonrieron y continuaron su caminata. Diana le echo un vistazo al palacio, brillando con la luz de las estrellas. Selenity se había retirado a su habitación poco después de la reunión en la biblioteca, luciendo realmente fatigada. _Será feliz_, pensó Diana para si misma. _No tendré paz hasta que ella lo sea_.

* * *

C

* * *

Selenity caminaba ansiosa de un lado para el otro, sin poder pensar en que hacer. Había pasado casi una hora desde que la reunión con Ares y Marte había terminado, y había escapado a su habitación en cuanto pudo. Había estado destrozando su cerebro intentando encontrar una manera de hacerle saber a Kino sin romperle el corazón. Sin embargo aun con todo lo que había pensado, no lo había logrado.

_No importa como, saldrá herido. Intentara detenerme para que no lo haga, lo se. Vendrá aquí, causara una escena y hará todo mas difícil de lo que es. No es como si me importara que el haga una escena, pero no tendrá ningún sentido, y solo terminara con mas dolor por haber sido derrotado. Tengo que pensar en una manera de detenerlo, pero como? Si le digo de un solo que me casare con Marte, querrá saber por qué. Al momento que le diga que es un matrimonio arreglado, vendrá y buscara la manera de romperlo. No puedo decirle que lo hare porque quiero, no me creería. Él sabe que lo amo demasiado. Pero que mas puedo hacer? No puedo esperar hasta el día antes de que me tenga que casar con Marte para decirle la verdad. Me odiaría después de eso, y probablemente mataría a Marte._

Soltó un suspiro agitado mientras se hundía en su cama y masajeaba la frente. Su mente se sentía como si estuviera muerta, y no podía hacer nada para que estuviera bien. Sabia que tenia que pensar en algo, pero que?

_Puedo rogarle que no venga. Puedo decirle que las cosas son mejores así. No, él no lo entendería. Aun así vendría. Por mas que le rogara, vería como su obligación el venir e intentar arreglar todo. Aun si lo hiciera prometer… pero como puedo hacer eso? No puedo ir a verlo, y no puedo pelear con él si solo le mando una carta. La leería y vendría de inmediato. No puedo enviar a alguien en vez mía, no lo escucharía, pero vendría de inmediato. Habrá alguna manera de evitar que venga?_

Le pegó a la almohada en frustración.

_Desearía no haberle dicho nunca que lo amaba. Quizá no estaría en este embrollo. Podría encontrar a alguien más a quien amar y se olvidaría de mí. Hasta con Aminiha, aunque dudo que él quiera casarse con ella. Quien sabe, quizá se hubieran casado eventualmente si no le hubiera dicho lo que siento por él. Por qué tenia que haber estado tan enferma y con el corazón roto? Él nunca debió haber venido. Pero ahora no podrá __tener paz si sabe que aun lo amo. No me podrá olvidar y desperdiciará su vida queriendo algo que no puede tener__. Si solo no creyera que lo amo…_

Se detuvo un momento en el pensamiento.

_Si solo no creyera que lo amo…_

Selenity saltó de la cama y camino hacia su escritorio. Finalmente tenía los pensamientos claros y aunque su corazón estaba latiendo tan fuerte que pareciera que se le saldría del pecho, ella sabía lo que tenia que hacer. Después de sacar un pedazo de papel, comenzó a escribir la carta más difícil de su vida.

_No puedo hacer nada que no le rompa el corazón. Por lo menos puedo prevenir que venga y haga las cosas más difíciles. Por lo menos puedo __darle paz para __que pueda continuar su vida._

* * *

C

* * *

Venus supo que algo andaba mal. Desde el momento en que había puesto un pie en la luna, podía sentir que algo no era de la manera en que se suponía que debía ser. Cuando vio a Selenity, sus sentimientos fueron confirmados. Un vistazo a la princesa y podía ver que de nuevo su corazón estaba roto, aunque no al punto en que pudiera matarla. Las dos no habían tenido tiempo de hablar libremente sino hasta que más tarde se encontraron solas en la habitación de Selenity.

"Selenity, que pasa?" le preguntó en cuanto supo que nadie mas las estaba escuchando.

Selenity se hundió en la cama, y levantó la vista a su amiga tristemente. "No me casare con Kino," le dio, sin preocuparse en ocultárselo mas.

Venus la miro con shock puro en su rostro mientras que se hundía en la cama a la par de Selenity. "Que? Por qué no? Los dos se aman!" ella no podía pensar en una razón por la que los dos no pudieran estar juntos.

Selenity sentía las lágrimas en sus ojos. "Lo se. Pero nunca supe que ya estaba prometida con alguien más. Me comprometieron con Marte al momento de nacer, y me fue dicho hasta hace algunos días."

Venus miro fijamente a su amiga que estaba intentando contener las lágrimas. "Esto es ridículo, por supuesto que no te pueden forzar a casarte con él!"

"Si pueden, y lo están haciendo."

"Pero… que dice Marte de todo esto?"

Selenity se miró las manos mientras que una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla. "El-el esta de acuerdo. Quiere que le demos una oportunidad," hizo una pausa y levantó la vista. "Él no quiere romper el compromiso. Ya le pregunte sobre eso, y pienso que aun cuando quisiera, no tendríamos el poder de hacerlo."

Venus negó con la cabeza. "Debe haber algo que podamos hacer. No pueden arrancarte del lado de Kino. No es justo."

"No importa si es justo o no. Es demasiado tarde para cualquier cosa." gimió Selenity.

"No, no lo es. Primero debemos contarle a Kino lo que esta pasando. Quizá si él viene todo se arreglará!" Venus quería ayudar a Selenity, pero ella misma no tenia muchas ideas.

Selenity negó con la cabeza miserablemente. "No tendría sentido Venus. No se puede hacer." Ella le contó lo que su madre le había dicho dos días antes.

Venus estaba sentada negando con la cabeza. "No puede ser tan complicado. Estoy segura que Kino estaría mas que feliz de vivir aquí en la luna si es que tu no puedes irte."

"Eso lo se, pero que pasaría si algo terrible le pasa a su padre? Tendría que tomar la corona y luego que? Sabes que nos mataría el estar lejos si estuviéramos acostumbrados a estar todo el tiempo juntos."

Venus suspiró. "Solo que no es correcto. Aun pienso que debemos decirle a Kino sobre esto y hablar con el. Quizá ustedes dos aun puedan arreglarlo." Se sorprendió de escuchar un sollozo que venia de los labios de Selenity. Ella la miró y la abrazó.

"Venus, no-no puedo. El vendría y pelearía por me, s-sabes que (sollozo) él lo haría." Venus le acaricio el cabello. "Y-ya me asegure de que eso no pase."

Venus alejó a Selenity para verla a los ojos. "Que quieres decir? Que hiciste?"

Selenity lucia avergonzada. "Hice algo terrible."

Venus sintió un punzada de horror en el estomago. "Que hiciste Selenity?" le preguntó urgentemente. Selenity se negaba a verla a los ojos.

"Le escribí una carta hace dos noches, y ya la envié."

"Que están tan malo con eso?" le preguntó una Venus confundida. Selenity se atragantó con un sollozo y le dijo a Venus todo lo que había escrito en la carta. Venus se puso una mano a la boca. "Oh Dios, no lo hiciste. Selenity, por favor dime que no lo hiciste."

Selenity negó con la cabeza de manera hosca. "Lo hice," luego miro a Venus con ferocidad en sus ojos. "No te atrevas a ir con él y hablarle otra vez!" le dijo bruscamente, haciendo que Venus se estremeciera un poco. Sin embargo ella negó con la cabeza.

"No iré a verlo. De todos modos no puedo. Voy en camino para ver a Mercury para que se encargue de algunas cosas con nuestros padres. Mama me envió, así que no puedo negarme." _Pero eso definitivamente no me detendrá de escribir mi propia carta_, pensó.

Selenity afirmó con la cabeza. "Bien." Venus se sintió mal por su amiga, y sentía como su corazón se astillaba más. Abrazó fuertemente a Selenity y ella le respondió. Su mundo completo se estaba moviendo a su alrededor como si fuera un sueño. Estaba exhausta y antes de pudiera darse cuenta, se había dormido en los confortables brazos de su amiga. Venus suspiró. Tengo hablar con Mercury. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que lo he visto. _Me alegra que mi madre me haya enviado. Aunque aun debo preocuparme por mi boda…_ Venus volvió a suspirar y recostó a la princesa durmiente en su cama. _Dulces sueños Selenity. Las cosas se arreglaran, ya lo veras._

* * *

C

* * *

"Muy bien, haremos eso. Ahora, acerca de esta área de aquí…" Lord Takahashi y Kino estaban observando los mapas sobre la mesa, todos con relación a algún área que controlaban y las que estaban alrededor. Había pasado una semana y media desde que Kino había regresado de la luna y una semana y media desde que le había dicho a Aminiha que no se casaría con ella. Ya no se encontraba en el planeta, marchándose unos días después de que él regresara. Kino estaba de alguna manera aliviado, aunque no estaba feliz de que esto significara que una guerra estaba en camino. Su padre parecía calmado sobre el tema, y apoyaba a Kino en su decisión. Eso ayudaba que se sintiera un poco mas relajado.

"Pero papa, que pasa si ella ataca primero esta área? Si movemos nuestras fuerzas hacia el norte para bloquearla, podría fácilmente aparecer por detrás limpiando el campo entero." Lord Takahashi afirmó con la cabeza.

"Veo lo que me quieres decir, pero si movemos a algunos de nuestros hombres aquí, entonces seria suficiente para contratacar." Habían estado en el salón por horas, y habían despachado a la mayoría de generales unas horas antes para que hicieran un recuento de todas las tropas y tener un reporte completo para el atardecer.

Kino apunto a un punto en el mapa. "Así que si mandamos a la mitad de los hombres del General Sumataki…" pero lo interrumpió alguien tocando la puerta.

Lord Takahashi se volteo hacia la puerta. "Entren," les dijo. La puerta se abrió y Artemis entró.

"Su majestad, su hermano esta aquí. Lo envío hacia acá o quiere reunirse con él en el salón de armas?"

Lord Takahashi le echó un vistazo a los mapas. "En el salón. Tenemos mejores mapas allí." Volteó a ver a Kino. "Solo espero que ese mi hermano tenga una armada suficiente para ayudarnos."

Kino sonrió. "Por supuesto que si." Los dos hombres caminaron hacia Artemis.

Artemis se aclaró la garganta. "Príncipe, una carta llego hace algunos momento, desde el Reino de la Luna." Le entregó el sobre sellado a Kino.

Kino rápidamente vio el sello. "Es de Selenity," dijo, un poco sorprendido de recibir una carta tan pronto.

Lord Takahashi rio. "Lee la carta de tu dama y luego reúnete con nosotros en el salón de armas." Kino afirmó con la cabeza y se encamino hacia uno de los asientos de las ventanas. La puerta se cerró detrás de su padre y Artemis, y rompió el sello de la carta, dejando que lo que quedaba de luz del día iluminara la página.

_Querido Kinotsu,_

_Ha pasado una semana desde que te marchaste, y sé que este es el momento de hacerte una confesión. Cuando viniste estaba muy enferma y no era yo misma. Aunque nadie se dio cuenta, estaba alucinando. Después de que te marchaste, mama uso el Cristal de Plata para curarme y comencé a sentirme mejor. Mucha gente estuvo diciéndome que hice y dije cosas de las que no me acuerdo._

_Encontré bastante preocupante cuando Venus y Helen me dijeron como habíamos pasado nuestro tiempo juntos. Me temo que quizá dije cosas que pudieran haberte confundido. No quería creer lo que me decían, hasta que vi la nueva cadena que estaba usando alrededor del cuelo con el anillo que siempre usas. Aun así no quería creer que fuera verdad, pero ahora veo que si. Venus dijo que te dije que te amaba, y que me prometí a ti en matrimonio. Me temo que no puedo casarme sin amor, y por lo tanto no puedo casarme contigo._

_Siempre has sido como un hermano para mí, así que cualquier sentimiento de amor que te tengo es en un nivel puramente fraternal. No recuerdo que conversaciones tuvimos mientras que estuviste aquí, pero me horrorice de enterarme que te había dicho que te amaba, en un nivel diferente al de hermanos. Y aun estaba más horrorizada cuando Venus y Helen me dijeron que había aceptado tu propuesta de matrimonio, aunque creo que eso ya lo mencione. Por favor perdóname, pero no estaba en mis cabales al haber aceptado la oferta._

_Espero que puedas encontrar en tu corazón la manera de perdonarme. Me duele decirte que no te amo de la manera en que tú quieres, pero pensé que era mejor decírtelo antes de que te ilusiones demasiado y las cosas se salgan de nuestras manos. Desearía que pudiéramos dejar esto atrás. Seria mejor si no nos viéramos por un tiempo. Pronto me casare, con Marte. Es un compromiso que fue arreglado desde que nací, así que lo mejor seria que no nos viéramos hasta entonces. Por favor créeme que no estoy intentando causarte daño y espero que puedas encontrar la manera de amar a alguien más y olvidarte de mí._

_Adiós, mi amigo,_

_Sinceramente,_

_Selenity._

Kino miraba la carta en sus manos sin poder hablar. No lo creía. Él no podía creerlo. Aun así había estado enferma cuando él llegó. La firma en el papel era la suya, y también el sello en el sobre. Pero él no podía creerlo. Volvió a leer la carta, esperando que quizá no la hubiera entendido la primera vez, pero las palabras y el significado no cambiaron la segunda vez, ni la tercera, ni la cuarta. Sus manos estaban temblando al momento en que puso la carta sobre sus piernas, miro por la ventana, lagrimas en sus ojos. Él sabía que ella no lo hubiera herido a propósito. Pensó en alguna razón por lo que ella hubiera mandado la carta, pero cada vez llegaba a la misma conclusión. Las palabras debían ser verdaderas. El sentía que su corazón lentamente se rajaba y rompía, y una frialdad rara le cubría todo el cuerpo.

_Supongo que Aminiha ganó_, pensó para si mismo.

_Selenity no me quiere. Por qué causar una guerra sobre algo que no puedo tener? Aminiha es como cualquier otra mujer. Ninguna de ellas me importa excepto Selenity. No importa quien sea._

Se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta, apretando la carta entre sus manos. Sabía que su padre no estaría feliz. No tenía nada que perder ahora. Sintió que todo el cuerpo le temblaba y se recostó unos momentos en la puerta, tratando de componerse. Había estado tan feliz hacia algunos momentos, aun con las noticias de guerra. Debería estar feliz ahora de que no habría guerra, pero aun así lo único que sentía era dolor.

Se llevó las manos a los ojos, tratando de contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. No era de los que lloraban fácilmente, pero esto… la primera lagrima rodó por su mejilla, cayendo silenciosamente sobre la alfombra. Ahora lo había hecho llorar dos veces, la primera vez cuando había prometido ser su esposa y ahora cuando había roto esa promesa. _Esto no puede estar pasando, yo la amo_… un sollozo salió de sus labios, algo que no podía detener. Su cuerpo completo estaba temblando por los sentimientos que tenia.

_Por qué? Esto no puede estar pasando. Se suponía que seriamos felices juntos. De veras todo fue un error? Podría haber dicho todas esas cosas sin darse cuenta y sin querer?_

Kino hizo una pausa. _Tiene que haber algo mas detrás, pero que?_ Le dio una mirada al papel y sus hombros se desplomaron. _No, __la verdad me esta viendo a la cara, solo no quiero aceptarla. Ella no me mentiría._

Detuvo las lagrimas y respiro hondo varias veces. Trato de calmar su mente pero el rostro sonriente de ella estaba invadiendo su espacio libre. Finalmente, después de una hora, bajo por el corredor hacia el salón de armas, sin realmente darse cuenta. Su cuerpo completo se movía por si solo y no fue hasta que llegó a la puerta que se dio cuenta de donde estaba. Justo antes de tomar la manija, oyó que alguien lo llamaba.

"Príncipe Kinotsu!" so volteó para ver a Artemis que corría hacia él ya sin aire.

"Que pasa Artemis, realmente no tengo tiempo para esto." Dijo fríamente, su propia voz lo sorprendió.

Artemis hizo una pausa para tranquilizar su respiración. "Un (jadeó) mensajero de (resolló) Venus acaba de llegar (respiro profundo) dice que necesita hablar con usted (trago saliva) urgentemente…" Artemis dejo la oración inconclusa mientras que su príncipe le echaba un vistazo.

Kino suspiró. "Muy bien, llévame hacia él." Siguió a Artemis hasta que llegaron hacia un pequeño salón cerca de la puerta principal. Un hombre estaba sentado en una silla, bebiendo agua. Al momento en que Kino y Artemis entraron, se paró e hizo una reverencia. Kino podía ver que había estado viajando bastante y duramente, sin descanso. Había círculos negros bajo sus ojos, su cabello estaba desarreglado y lucía como si no se hubiera bañado en una semana. Kino le hizo señas para que se enderezara. "Artemis me dice que tiene noticias urgente. No tengo tiempo que perder, si es tan urgente, por favor dame el mensaje."

"Mi Lord, miles de disculpas por los inconvenientes. Mi Lady me dio instrucciones directas de llegar aquí lo más pronto posible para darle esto," el hombre le dijo dándole a Kino una carta, sus manos temblaban por la fatiga. Kino miró al hombre de manera aprensiva, pero tomó la carta y rompió el sello. _Por favor Venus, ya lo __has hecho antes, ayúdame de nuevo. Dime que estas son buenas noticias_. El miró la carta, una sonrisa torcida apareció en su rostro. La frialdad que sentía en su cuerpo se derritió, remplazada por una que se sentía en los primeros días de primavera después de un invierno sin sol.

Le dio unas palmaditas a Artemis en la espalda, haciendo que su consejero casi perdiera el equilibrio. "Asegúrate que este hombre tenga todo lo que necesita. Ahora es un invitado y quiero que sea tratado como tal." Kino le ordenó mientras se volteaba hacia el hombre. "Has servido bien a tu ama, y gracias por la rápida entrega." El hombre hizo una pequeña reverencia y Kino se volteó para marcharse, seguido de Artemis. Algunos de los sirvientes ya se estaban apresurando para cumplir con las órdenes de su Príncipe.

Artemis alcanzó a Kino. "Mi Lord, puedo preguntar?..." Aunque Artemis era el consejero de su padre, era uno de los amigos más cercano de Kino en su planeta, así que le entregó la carta.

"Léela por ti mismo. Venus me acaba de salvar de cometer el error mas grande de mi vida." Kino respondió, su cuerpo completo soltándose de todo lo que significara derrota y tomando una apariencia de alguien que no se daría por vencido, alguien que podría conquistar el mundo. Artemis tomó la carta y le leyó mientras caminaban.

_Querido Kino,_

_Espero que mi carta te llegue antes de que hagas __algo arrebatado de __lo que te arrepentirías. Sé que ya __debes haber recibido la carta de Selenity, aunque rezo para que mi mensajero pudiera superar el mensaje que Selenity envió. No se exactamente cual es el contenido de su carta, pero puedo decirte que no estaba pensando con cordura cuando te la escribió, estaba llena de profunda pena y shock__._

_Sé que te dijo de su compromiso con Marte, lo cual es verdad. Sin embargo, no es algo que ella quiera. Es un matrimonio que fue planeado poco después de que ella nació, y no se enteró hasta hace algunos días. Así que esta siendo obligada para que acepte. Ella quería negarse por sus sentimientos hacia ti, pero su madre la detuvo._

Venus comenzó a explicarle lo que Diana había explicado acerca de la conexión de Selenity y el cristal y la luna.

_Por favor no te enojes con ella Kino. Solo te tenía en la mente cuando escribió la carta. Quería que te olvidaras de ella, herirte lo menos que podía, y que no intentaras recuperarla. Sé que te ama, a pesar de lo que te dijo. Me ha dicho muchas veces de sus sentimientos por ti, aun cuando no estaba enferma. Te lo ruego, no la odies por esto y perdónala. Sé que es probable que las cosas no se arreglen, pero aun pienso que hay esperanza. Debes venir aquí, si es posible, y hare todo lo que este en mi poder para ayudarlos a los dos. Sin embargo no puedo hacer nada si no estas aquí. Por favor, no dudes de su amor por ti, no importa lo que te haya dicho. Tú sabes que no puedo decirte lo que hay en su corazón, pero estaría escribiendo esta carta si supiera que las cosas no pueden ser?_

_Por favor ven a mi planeta Kino y aquí podemos planear algo. Espero con urgencia tu respuesta o a ti. Apresúrate!_

_Tú amiga, Venus._

Artemis levantó la vista hacia Kino mientras que ambos llegaban a la habitación de este. Kino entro directamente, se sentó en su escritorio y escribió una carta rápida. Luego bajo hacia el salón de armas.

"Kino, porque te tardaste?" su padre le preguntó, sin estar molesto. Kino le explico todo lo que había pasado.

"Necesito ir con ella. Por favor déjame." Le dijo Kino a su padre.

Lord Takahashi le sonrió a su hijo. "Muy bien, tienes mi permiso. Podremos manejar las cosas aquí por ahora. Solo asegúrate de regresar cuando las cosas se hayan arreglado. Espera, si estas lejos mas de cinco semanas, que quieres que le diga a Aminiha?"

Kino le entregó la carta que acababa de escribir. "Le puedes dar esto. Léela si quieres." Lord Takahashi afirmó con la cabeza.

"Vete ahora, empaca y apresúrate. No dejes a tu dama esperando. Llévate a Artemis contigo." Kino le sonrió y salió, seguido de Artemis. Lord Takahashi sonrió y volteo a ver a su hermano. Los dos hombres compartieron una mirada de entendimiento y luego el hermano de Lord Takahashi rio. "Que?" preguntó Takahashi, con una mirada de diversión.

"Oh, nada. Solo estoy recordando lo que pasaste con la madre de Kino." Lord Takahashi rio, con un poco de pesar en sus ojos por el amor perdido.

"Lo se. Por eso es que no lo detengo." Ambos hombres regresaron a examinar sus mapas.


	16. Capitulo 16 Destrozado

Hola! Si que tenia de nuevo abandonada esta historia. La buena noticia es que ya termine el otro fic que estaba traduciendo y es mi turno de enfocarme en esta historia… aunque creo que ya les había comentado que no vamos ni por la mitad! Jajajajajajaja… tendremos historia para largo… y espero que en el tiempo que me tome traducirla, la autora pueda terminar por fin la tercera y ultima parte.

Espero que disfruten este cap! Y no se olviden de los reviews! :)

* * *

**Capitulo 16 Destrozado**

* * *

Sello el sobre y se dirigió a la puerta, donde el mensaje la estaba esperando. El hizo una reverencia cuando ella salió. Después de que él se enderezo, ella le entrego el sobre.

"Debes darle esto solamente al Príncipe Kinotsu. Ya te he dado el dinero. Vete lo mas rápido que puedas e intenta detenerte lo menos posible. Entendido?"

"Si mi Lady," dijo el hombre y habiendo dicho eso partió. Ella suspiro y se volteo para dirigirse a su habitación. La puerta se cerró suavemente detrás de ella. Tan pronto como se había sentado en la cama, alguien toco la puerta. Ella se quejo y se levanto, lista para darle la bienvenida a cualquier visitante.

"Adelante," dijo ella. La puerta se abrió y Mercurio asomo la cabeza. Ella sonrió y le hizo señas de que estaba bien que entrara. El entro sigilosamente y cerró la puerta detrás, echándole llave. Ella sonrió y se le acerco, le puso los brazos alrededor del cuello. Él le sonrió mientras que sus brazos se colocaban alrededor de la cintura de ella.

"Es bueno verte de nuevo," le murmuro el. Ella le sonrió y lo beso tiernamente en los labios.

"Es maravilloso verte," le murmuro ella en respuesta. El la pego más hacia él y la abrazo más fuerte. Ella suspiro, para luego aspirar su limpio aroma. Le recordaba al olor de lluvia en la tierra, combinado con un poco de hielo. Ella suspiro y se apartó de el lentamente.

"Estas tensa," le dijo el, la jalo hacia la cama. Ella no protesto. Se recostó mientras que el comenzó a darle un masaje en la espalda, lentamente, pero con manos firmes. Ella suspiro profundamente, disfrutando de la atención. "Así que, cuales son las nuevas del problema entre Kino/Selenity?" le pregunto el.

Ella se puso de lado para poder verlo y hablar. "Selenity le mando una carta a Kino diciéndole que no lo ama."

"Que? Por qué?" le pregunto, un poco sorprendido. El movió sus manos hacia el cuello y los hombros.

"Su madre no le permite casarse con el. Así que Selenity quería suavizar el golpe haciéndole mas fácil a el encontrar a alguien mas," le respondió. Él le toco un punto en su espalda que le causo un quejido de placer. Él sonrió, pero esa sonrisa rápidamente se convirtió en un ceño fruncido.

"Ella no puede hacer eso. De todos modos lastimara a Kino."

Venus afirmo con la cabeza. "Lo se. No funciona de esa manera, esos dos necesitan están juntos. Le envié una carta hoy a Kino, tratando de aclarar todo." Ella contuvo el aliento cuando él le toco un nervio debajo de su omoplato.

"Que le dijiste?" le pregunto el. Ella le explico exactamente lo que había escrito. El suspiro. "Así que Selenity esta comprometida con Marte… conociéndolo no la dejara ir sin una pelea, aun si solo sea por rencor hacia Kino.

"Por qué piensas eso?" le pregunto, levantando la cabeza. Él le empujo la cabeza suavemente para que lo dejara continuar.

"Bueno, el y Kino siempre han estado en cierta competencia. Nunca fue algo serio, pero ya sabes lo mucho que Marte odia perder. No se rendirá tan fácilmente por algo que cree que le pertenece."

Venus suspiro. "Sera así? Crees que tratara de pelear solo por molestar a Kino?"

Ella sintió que las manos de él tomaron una pausa del masaje, y continuó al hablar. "No lo se. Supongo que no. Es un problema bastante grande. Pero quizá por eso él no se dará por vencido tan fácilmente."

Venus suspiro y arqueo la espalda hacia arriba para encontrarse con sus fuertes manos. "Espero que estés equivocado. No ayudara que Marte también este en contra de lo de Kino y Selenity. Necesitaremos ayuda para hacer que esto funcione."

Mercury afirmo con la cabeza mientras que sus manos se deslizaban hacia las caderas de ella. "Yo también espero estar equivocado," le dijo. Venus se volteo hacia un lado para mirarlo directamente a los ojos, y se recostó sobre uno de sus codos. El la miro fijamente a los ojos, sus rasgos tenían plasmada su preocupación.

"Por ahora lo único que podemos hacer es esperar a que las cosas resulten para bien. De otra modo, es el turno de Kino, y tendremos que esperar por su respuesta."

Mercurio afirmo con la cabeza. "Así que no podremos esperar una respuesta en menos de tres semanas." Concluyo el.

"Quizá antes que eso. Envié a mi mensajero minutos antes de que vinieras y le dije que saliera sin hacer paradas innecesarias. Espero que la carta llegue casi al mismo tiempo o poco después de la de Selenity. Ella envió la suya hacia cuatro días. La hubiera escrito ayer cuando todavía estaba en la Luna, pero ella se hubiera enterado. El resto del día de ayer y casi todo el día de hoy se me fue en el viaje, así que no pude hacer mucho sino hasta ahora."

Mercurio la beso gentilmente en la frente. "Eres una buena amiga de ella. Has hecho todo lo que has podido hasta este punto."

Venus soltó una risita. "Solo espero que Selenity no me asesine por haber enviado una carta contratacando la de ella. Me ordeno específicamente que no fuera a hablar con Kino sobre el asunto. Nunca dijo que no pudiera escribirle una carta, pero se sobrentendía."

Mercurio también soltó una risa. "No creo que tengas de que preocuparte. Tu fuerte es lidiar con cosas del amor, recuerdas? Usualmente tienes muy buena opinión sobre estas cosas."

Ella le sonrió. "Gracias. Pero si soy tan buena—"ella se recostó sobre el para darle un beso en los labios "-entonces porque aun no me "amas"?"

Mercurio le sonrió mientras que se inclinaba para capturar los labios de ella entre los suyos. Cuando se separo de ella la miro fijamente. "Porque," le dijo, "pensé que a las mujeres les gustaba que las escucharan. Además," le acaricio el oído, "no crees que el masaje era mi manera de comenzar a seducirte?"

Venus soltó una risita y se sonrojo. "Oh de veras?" le pregunto ella en burla.

Él le sonrió con satisfacción. "Bueno, te mantuve impaciente, no es así?"

Venus se sonrojo aun más y le puso la mano en la parte detrás del cuello. "Ya no tienes permitido seguir aprendiendo de mi," le susurro mientras que lo besaba. El gruño profundamente mientras que se recostaba más sobre ella, causando que ella cayera de espaldas en la cama. El dejo de besarla y solo la admiro. Su cabello estaba alrededor de ella como un aura dorada, brillando con la luz de las velas. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa que mostraban que ella sabia lo que venia, y el no pudo resistirlo mas y volvió a besarla.

Ella aun tenía una mano detrás de su cuello, y la otra sobre la cama. El subió las manos desde sus caderas hacia sus hombros, y comenzó a bajarle el vestido amarrillo. Sus dedos se desliaban por su suave piel, acariciándola. Ella sintió como el temblaba, y sonrió satisfecha del hecho que ella aun tenia ese efecto en el.

* * *

**C**

* * *

Se quedaron recostados, abrazándose el uno al otro. Ella tenia recostada la cabeza sobre el pecho de él, y los brazos de él estaban abrazándola por la pequeña cintura. Ella le tenía agarradas las manos, estudiándolas. Él se movió un poco para pegarla mas a él, y luego escucho el suspiro.

"Que pasa?" le murmuro en el oído, mientras la besaba.

Ella sonrió y le apretó las manos. "No es nada, olvídalo," le respondió ella dándole un pequeña beso en las manos. El libero una y comenzó a acariciarle la mejilla.

"No puedo solo "olvidarme", lo sabes." Le respondió el, luego hizo una pausa. "Cuanto tiempo te quedaras aquí?"

El no logro ver la mirada de dolor en el rostro de ella. "Solo cuatro días, a lo mucho, luego tengo que regresar a casa," le dijo. Ahora era el turno de el para suspirar y ella se recostó aun mas sobre su pecho.

"Desearía que no tuvieras que irte." Le dijo el sobre el cuello, causando que ella se erizara.

"Lo se, yo tampoco quiero irme," le susurro ella, sintiendo una lagrima sobre su mejilla. Ella hizo un movimiento para limpiársela pero él fue mas rápido, quitándole la gota de agua salada de su rostro. Él se apartó de ella para que ella pudiera recostarse sobre su espalda, y luego se coloco sobre sus codos para verla mejor.

"No llores," le dijo, quitándole con cuidado el cabello del rostro. "Ambos sabíamos que este día llegaría."

Venus afirmo con la cabeza. "Lo se, pero eso no significa que no sea duro."

Mercurio se puso sobre ella y puso sus labios sobre los de ella, dejándolos allí por un tiempo. Ella lo abrazo por el cuello y lo acerco para que se pudiera recostar sobre su pecho, los brazos de él abrazando su pequeño cuerpo. Ella quería quedarse así para siempre, en este abrazo, pero sabía no que podía ser.

Cuando sus labios finalmente se separaron, Mercurio recostó la cabeza sobre el pecho de ella, abajo del hueso de su cuello. "Te amo, y sabes que siempre te amare," le dijo, causando que una nueva ola de lagrimas le llenaran los ojos.

"Lo se," le susurro ella, temiendo que las lagrimas volvieran a caer. Ella pasaba sus dedos por el cabello de él, acariciándolo, haciendo que él se relajara completamente. Ella solo fijo la vista en la cabecera de su cama, perdida en sus pensamientos.

_Yo también te amo Mercurio. Sabes que no quiero irme. Pero debo hacerlo. El hermano de Selenity será mi esposo dentro de quince dias. Ambos sabíamos que este día llegaría desde el día en que comenzamos a vernos. Ambos sabíamos… pero porque no es fácil? No es una sorpresa, nos hemos estado preparando para esto por años._ Ella lo abrazo y lo acerco aun más a ella. _Sera tan difícil dejarte ir._

Él le respondió abrazándola aun más por la cintura. Venus aun podía escuchar las palabras que su madre le dijo dos años y medio atrás, cuando había encontrado a Venus y a Mercurio besándose. _"Venus, estas siendo injusta conmigo. Sabes que no soy quien para interponerme en el camino del amor, pero tu sabes que estas prometida con el hermano de Selenity. Este es un matrimonio que no puede ser roto por ustedes dos, y lo sabes."_ Venus había llorado, pero su madre continuó hablando. _"Sin embargo puedo hacerte una oferta. Si eres discreta cerrare mis ojos ante Mercurio y tu, pero cuando el tiempo llegue para que debas casarte, deberás detener cualquier tipo de contacto con Mercurio que no sea en el nivel de amistad, y te iras y te unirás a tu futuro esposo. Si no lo haces así, me veré forzada a tomar medidas drásticas para separarte de Mercurio en todo momento."_

Ambos, Venus y Mercurio habían aceptado la oferta, felices de que por lo menos podrían disfrutar la compañía del otro hasta ese tiempo. Ahora que ya había llegado, ambos encontraban difícil el dejarse. En unos días partirían como amantes, y luego solamente se volverían a encontrar como amigos.

Mercurio levanto la cabeza y observo a Venus. "Sabes que Venus?" le pregunto, y ella bajo la mirada hacia él. "Realmente no eres tan hermosa."

Ella abrió la boca sorprendida, y Mercurio soltó una risita. "Que? Por qué dirías algo como eso ahora?" le grito.

El se levanto para poder soportar su peso con sus codos, y bajo la mirada hacia ella. "Porque esperaba poder mentirme a mi mismo y así sentirme mejor," la beso en la punta de la nariz. "Realmente no funciono. Eres demasiado hermosa para ponerlo en palabras."

Ella guio su mano por la barbilla de él. "Ámame," le susurro y él estuvo mas que feliz para complacer su requerimiento.

* * *

**C**

* * *

Los siguientes tres días se pasaron demasiado rápido para el gusto de Venus y Mercurio. Era la noche antes del día en que ella tenía que partir y Mercurio estaba en su habitación, preparándose para ir con ella. Había terminado de apagar las candelas, y la única luz que quedo en la habitación era la del fuego crepitante. Estaba por salir cuando alguien toco en su puerta fuertemente. El maldijo entre dientes por el atraso que sufriría.

"Entre," dijo, y se sorprendió cuando vio que Venus abría la puerta de la habitación, entraba en ella y cerraba la puerta detrás de si. "Venus, ahorita iba a—" pero ella se tiro sobre el, sollozando. Sus brazos la rodearon de manera protectora y sostuvo a la temblorosa forma contra el. Le acaricio el cabello y la escucho llorar, no queriendo preguntar el porqué, puesto que ya sabía la respuesta.

"No quiero dejarte," sollozaba. "Te amo, no puedo dejarte, por favor no me obligues!"

Mercurio sostuvo el aliento. Ella había sido tan fuerte sobre el tema, hasta ahora. Sintió un cosquilleo extraño en sus ojos, pero se negó a dejar que las lágrimas salieran. Uno de ellos debía mantener la mente clara o si no harían algo de lo que ambos se arrepentirían mas tarde. La llevo hacia el fuego y se sentó en el puso, recostándose sobre el sofá. La acerco hacia él y la sentó entre sus piernas, con su cuerpo recostado sobre su pecho, sus brazos la abrazaban por los hombros.

Ella recostó la cabeza para descansar sobre sus hombros, las lágrimas aun caían por su rostro. El levanto su mano para limpiarlas. El fuego ardía mientras que ella escondía el rostro entre los brazos de él, tratando de detener las lágrimas. El termino por moverla de lugar, sentándola de lado y recostándola sobre su pecho para que pudiera llorar sobre el. Continuaba acariciándole el cabello, mientras que se aguantaba las punzadas que tenia en el corazón.

"Esta bien," le murmuraba a su cabello, haciendo que una nueva ola de lagrimas cayeran sobre el rostro de la mujer que tenia entre sus brazos. "Esta bien, lograremos pasar esto." Ella lo abrazo fuertemente, temerosa de que él se disolviera delante de sus ojos si lo soltaba un momento. Se congelo cuando sintió que una lágrima caía en su mano, una lagrima que no era suya. Levanto la cabeza para poder ver mejor a Mercurio, y rápidamente le vio los ojos brillosos. Ella levanto la mano para secarle las lagrimas, pero tuvo que parpadear de la sorpresa cuando escucho que el soltaba una risita, aunque estaba llena de dolor.

"Que es gracioso?" le pregunto ella, un poco desconcertada. Él la besó suavemente, haciendo que su corazón se derritiera en el de él.

"Nada. Todo lo que tuve que hacer para que ya no lloraras fue dejar que algunas de mis lagrimas también cayeran." Venus le sonrió, aunque ambos sabían que no era una sonrisa de pura alegria. "Lo siento," le dijo suavemente mientras que le quitaba a ella unos mechones de cabello del rostro. "Sé que no debo estar haciendo chistes en este momento."

Venus negó con la cabeza y llevo sus manos hacia el rostro de él. "No me importa. Uno de nosotros tiene que animarnos de alguna manera."

Fue la última vez en los muchos años que siguieron, que ambos pasaron la noche entre los brazos del otro, bañados en la calurosa luz del fuego.

* * *

**C**

* * *

El vestido color champange y hecho de satin se agitaba mientras que Venus caminaba alrededor de su habitación. Faltaban menos de media hora para irse, media hora para convertirse en la esposa del Príncipe de la Luna. Ella suspiro mientras que se sentaba de nuevo en la silla, por la decima vez en la ultima hora. Su corazón latía fuertemente en su pecho, y nada que ella hiciera podía detenerlo.

_Después de hoy seré una esposa, con un esposo y sin Mercurio. Por lo menos la boda va a ser aquí y no en la luna, lo cual significa que hay que viajar menor. También estoy feliz de que viviremos aquí y no en la luna, así no todo será nuevo._ Suspiro y se miro las manos. _Espero que a él le guste vivir aquí…_

Alguien tocando a la puerta la saco de sus pensamientos. "Entre," dijo. Selenity abrió la puerta y entro. "Gracias a la diosa que eres tu. Me estoy volviendo loca con tanta tensión."

Selenity sonrió y se sentó a la par de su amiga. "Estas nerviosa, no es así," le dijo, poniendo las manos gentilmente sobre los hombros de Venus. Selenity vio como una pizca de dolor pasaba por los ojos de la rubia.

"Si y no," le respondió, viendo a la puerta con nostalgia.

"Solo siéntete feliz de que Mercurio no esta aquí," le dijo Selenity. La boda seria solo para miembros de la familia de la novia y el novio, nadie más. Venus hizo los arreglos de la boda con su madre para que Mercurio no tuviera que pasar por el dolor de ambos de ver como el amor de su vida se unía a alguien más, o con la incomodidad de rechazar la invitación. Sin embargo eso también significaba que Paris, Helen, Júpiter, Hera y Kino tampoco habían sido invitados.

Venus afirmo con la cabeza de manera ausente. "Si es bueno…" luego las palabras de Selenity la asombraron y levanto la cabeza rápidamente para ver a su sonriente amiga. "Por qué debería importarme si Mercurio esta aquí o no?" le pregunto defensivamente, su corazón latiendo aun mas fuerte al pensar en él.

Selenity miro a su amiga con compasión. "Quizá no tengo la habilidad de leer los corazones como tu Venus, pero no se me ha pasado por alto lo cerca que tu y Mercurio han estado."

Venus miro a Selenity con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa. "Nadie se suponía que debía saberlo. Esa fue una de las condiciones de mi mama…"

"No te preocupes," le dijo Selenity mientras que le acariciaba la mano. "No creo que nadie mas lo haya notado, ambos fueron discretos. Ni siquiera mi madre o mi hermano sospechan algo y yo no diré nada. Nos conocemos desde hace mucho, y con algunas cuantas pistas, me di cuenta de lo que pasaba. Eres muy valiente por aun cumplir con tu palabra."

Venus afirmo con la cabeza, algo aliviada de que alguien más podía hablar con ella del tema. Sintió lágrimas llenándole los ojos, pero se negó a soltarla. Selenity le vio los ojos brillosos y la acerco a ella para abrazarla. Aun sin querer, las lágrimas de Venus cayeron por sus mejillas, gritando en una agonía silenciosa, aunque el único sonido real era el de los pequeños sollozos de Venus. Pasaron bastantes minutos antes de que finalmente se calmara y las dos mujeres se separaron. Se miraron a los ojos, ambas entendiendo lo que corría por las venas. Ambas sabían el dolor que estaban experimentando, y ambas se compadecían de la otra más que de ellas mismas.

Finalmente era hora de irse. En un corto tiempo Venus ya no era una mujer libre, aunque no llevo una vida infeliz después de eso sin su primer amor. El amor hacia el hermano de Selenity creció en ella y el la amo mas que nada, quizá aun mas de lo que Mercurio la había amado. Solo quizá.


End file.
